Uchiha Saga: The Third Uchiha
by ChibiYuuki
Summary: Sasuke always thought is was the only Uchiha left.Yuki Uchiha,Sasuke's younger sister,Was raised by the Akatsuki, born in konoha. She is torn between her two worlds, but if there one goal in her life, it's to stop Sasuke from killing Itachi.Can she do it?
1. Announcement

**ANNOUCEMENT : I'M BACK (KINDA)**

So hello there everyone! It's been awhile ^^;; A few years actually haha. Sorry sorry about that. So much has changed it's a bi overwhelming and I must learn how everything works now. Anyways I'm just here to say that I will be back to writing however I will be re-writing these fanfics because _oh my god_. How did you guys like these fics? I got really bored one day and I showed my best friend these and we ended up laughing at all the horrible spelling mistakes and the grammar and just everything was so - _ew_. So I'm rewriting the Uchiha Saga and possibly Mute if I'm up for it. I wrote those probably I don't know.. Fourth or fifth grade haha and I know I can do so much better now. Yuuki was such a Mary-Sue in both series and I don't want her to be portrayed the way I portrayed her. The chapters were so short and choppy and the plot was more like a way for me to satisfy my OTP needs. ETC. Oh this sounds so awkward haha. So.. Yeah I'll be back. I don't know when because I'm still in the process of planning everything out and figuring out all the details for the Uchiha Saga. I am for sure re writing that because that's the work I want to be known as my main series. As for Mute, I don't have any ideas as of now.

Regarding the Uchiha Saga as of now I'm thinking about making it a at least three part trilogy but I'm contemplating on a fourth part. There's the new prequel I never got the chance to screw up, The Third Uchiha (which I screwed up) and Loved and Loveless ( which is probably going to go under a title change which I also screwed up) confirmed for the Uchiha Saga. I'm still deciding if I should just cram the prequel in with the Third Uchiha or make it as a different story but I'm not sure and I would love you hear your opinion on this topic. I've also been tapping into my artistic side and have decided to make a deviant art account when the time comes where I'm satisfied with my skills. I'll draw out scenes and maybe short little comics of a scene from a chapter. This is going off track.

Might as well continue going off track then HAHA. Also I've decided to make a doujinshi (fan comic) but I might also write that out in fanfic form so I can pace myself when drawing pages. It's a modern AU high school plotline centered around Yuuki and what happens when the Sand siblings transfer to Konoha High and much more! It's a little bit of everything I guess but if I were to write it out I feel as though it would be very cliché and whatnot because it's filled with all my romantic ideas kekeke.

Umm okay I think I've covered everything I wanted to say. I really hope I didn't forget anything because it'll be awkward to come with another announcement ^^;; But yeah so I'll be back soon (perhaps in a few months) and I hope you'll all support me. I hope you'll enjoy joining Yuuki and her struggles (again if you already have read the current/original Uchiha Saga) in a new and improved fic. I'll check for messages if you have anything to say and whatnot. Thank you all so much for your support. I'll be back, ja ne!


	2. Officially Back!

Return!

Hi everyone! I'm officially back! I have finally started writing out the Uchiha Saga which has just been uploaded. To clarify this part is the very first part of the series so basically a prequel. I hope you don't mind starting all the way from the beginning with Yuki's birth. More information can be found when you check it out. For now I will not delete the two parts of the Uchiha Saga I have as of now since they are my 'guides' with the plotline and I can always go back to look at them for planning purposes. There has been a lot of change, mainly with Yuki's character but I hope you all still find her likable and enjoy watching her develop and grow. Ah without further ado I present to you the : Uchiha Saga.

Link here: s/9308324/1/Uchiha-Saga


	3. Prologue

A/N : This is my first fanfic, so cut me some slack. In this fic, Sasuke returned to Konoha but he didn't kill Itachi yet. Just to make that clear.

**Bold means inner**

_Italics is thoughts, dreams, singing, etc_

"_italics" is thoughts and speech in dreams ,just for this chapter _

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

* * *

"_Nii-san!" a little girl shouted from a sakura tree, waving to him._

_Sasuke ran into the direction of the voice. The voice that he had heard so many times in his life, yet he can't remember who it belonged to. _

"_Nii-san , hurry up!!" the little girl shouted, now waving both arms in the air while jumping . But the shadows continued to cover her face and Sasuke still couldn't see who it was that called him nii-san._

" _Why can't I remember who this is…" thought Sasuke _

_Just when Sasuke was almost close enough to see the face, the scene changed._

"_You've always wanted to surpass me. That's why I'm going to let you live... if you wish to kill me, then hate me, despise me... and by all means flee, cling to your wretched life." Itachi said_

_Itachi jumped away soon after, and Sasuke jumped after him. At the same moment he thought he saw Itachi cry, he saw a silhouette of a little girl and she was running toward him. She was crying too._

"_Nii-san!!!" she shouted , but he still couldn't see her face._

_The scene changed. Shisui, Sasuke, Itachi and Fugaku were in the hospital. Sasuke saw himself being held by Itachi. Probably only one year old. Sasuke could hear screaming._

"_What am I doing in a hospital? Where's ka-san? Why am I a baby?" he thought_

_Soon the screaming stopped and Fugaku, Shisui and Itachi (still holding Sasuke ) walked into the room .Sasuke saw his mom holding a bundle, and holding it affectionately ._

"_Itachi, Shisui , What name did you come up with?" Mikoto asked_

_Itachi looked at Shisui, who nodded in approval and grinned._

"_We came up with the name Yuki." answer Itachi _

_Fugaku and Mikoto smiled._

" _A perfect name for her…" Fugaku said_

"_Itachi-kun, Shisui-kun come here to let Sasuke see his imouto…" Mikoto smiled as she watched Sasuke giggled and squirm in Itachi's arms._

"_Imouto??" thought Sasuke with shock._

_Right when Itachi leaned over to let the small Sasuke see the baby the scene changed._

_Sasuke saw himself sleeping on his bed, until a little girl walked into his room. He couldn't see her face... again._

_"Nii-san, i had a bad dream..." the little girl sniffled, while rubbing her eye._

_"What happened in the dream imouto?' he asked_

_" I dreamed that Shisui got pushed into the water by this giant weasel and then Shi-chan didn't wake up. And then there was bad hebi that bit Sasu-nii, and then Sasu-niii became evil." _

_Sasuke sighed and motioned for the girl to come over. She sat on his lap, while he rubbed her back. He tried looking at her face, but with the lights off he couldn't. Soon he realized she had fallen asleep. He gently set her down next to him on his bed and laid down next to her. he gave the girl a quick peck on the cheek._

_" sweet dreams-' just before he could hear the name, he woke up._

_Why do I keep having that dream…. That dream where it seems like i have a little sister. Maybe she died during that night... and i don't remeber her._

_It's probably nothing he thought, setting that thought to the side. Still why do I feel that in some of my memories there should have been someone there, like puzzle almost complete. But with one piece missing? _He thought about it for a minute. _It's probably nothing…_

Sasuke sat up in his bed and got changed .Then went to wake everybody up to get ready to head back to Konoha_. I still feel like I'm missing something in my life, even though now I returned to Konoha and have Sakura and Naruto… I feel like something's missing._

"TEME!!"

Sasuke turned his head to see his best friend dressed with his bag over his shoulder.

"hn..."

"What do you mean 'hn'? YOU DIDN'T NEED TO WAKE ME UP! I WAS ALREADY AWAKE!"

" And how in the world was I suppose to know that?"

"......"

" that's what i thought , dobe."

'who are you calling dobe, teme?"

" Will you guys shut up?" said Neji

Sasuke and Naruto turned to see that everyone was dressed and ready. Standing outside thier room, watching them bicker like idiots.

"Nevermind them, let's go guys" sighed Sakura

With that everybody started moving toward Konoha. That lasted for 2 miles, when Sasuke stopped them.

" Do any dreams come true?" asked Sasuke

"Some do and some don't. Why you asking Sasuke?" replied Sakura with a concerned look in her had notice a few days ago that something was bothering Sasuke.

".... No reason...."

They started to walk again.

_I still feel like something's missing.... why, why have i been having this dream? Something gonna happen i just know it....._

A/n: Rate and review, What does every body think?


	4. Piliot

A/N : I'm gonna try to update as much as I can, so if you already like (which I doubt) please wait.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO , b/c if I did Karin would be dead already, or she wouldn't exists. And itachi would be allive, and Sasuke and Sakura would be married and hagve 15 kids by now.

A hooded figure stepped into the gates of Konoha. Since the person was wearing a cloak you couldn't tell what gender the person was, but you would assume he or she is in their teens. The person walked up to Kotetsu.

" Do you know where Sasuke Uchiha is?" the voice sound feminine.

"He's on a mission and he should be coming back right now, along with some other people." Kotetsu replied

"Oh… I'll just go to the hokage's office and wait for him then." she said and started to walk away

"just who are you? Izumo asked.

The person stopped and turned around.

" If I tell you ,don't tell anyone, especially Sasuke." she said while walking back towards them.

She pulled off her black cloak, at least just the hood. Izumo and Kotetsu just gasped, while she smiled.

"Now you know." she said pulling her hood back up ' remember don't tell anyone, it's suppose to be a surprise.'

She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"come in' she heard Tsunade say.

The cloaked figure walked in and looked around.

"Do you mind if I wait for Sasuke to come here? Izumo and Kotetsu-san said he was on a mission. He's should come back today , right?" she asked.

Tsunade looked up from her papers and stared at the cloaked figure.

" Sure, I guess.'

"thanks Tsunade-san, oh and don't be shocked if I whack him on the head."

Tsunade couldn't help but smile at the comment. She smiled at the figure.

" okay" _This is going to be fun. She thought._

Sasuke and the rest of his group were finally at the gates of Konoha and were greeted by a snickering Izumo and Kotetsu. Sasuke raised and eyebrow, while everybody else had a 'WTH' look on their face.

"Oi, Sasuke you might wanna go to the Hokage's office, there's a surprise waiting for you." laughed Izumo.

"oookay…..I guess, c'mon guys let's go see my surprise." Said a confused Sasuke.

As the group made their way to the office. While going up the stairs, everybody wondered what Sasuke's surprise was.

When they opened the door they saw a cloaked figure waiting for them. Suddenly Akamaru bark with glee and jumped on the cloaked figure.

"Akamaru!!" she cried holding her arms out.

She giggled as Akamaru pounced on her and licked her face. Not realizing her hood had fallen off her head she continued to laugh.

"Akamaru, stop your tickling me!" she giggled.

Akamaru reluctantly got off her as she stood up. Sasuke and Tsunade gasped and their jaws fell to the ground.

"k-k-ka-san?" Sasuke stuttered

The girl frowned as she walked up to him. Suddenly she whacked punched him to the ground. Sasuke was quick but not quick enough.

"BAKA!YOU CAN'T EVEN TELL YOUR IMOUTO FROM YOUR KA-SAN!! And they call you a genius?" her foot was on top of Sasuke's head, as everyone watched in shock.

She removed her foot and let Sasuke get up.

"Nani? Since when did I have a imouto?" asked Sasuke

The girl's jaw dropped and had a pained expression on her face.

"that really hurt Sasu-chan! You can't even remember your own sister!" she pouted "oh wait a minute, never mind it's not your fault."

_Imouto? what is she talking about? Sasuke thought Although she does have a strong resemblelance to her hair is different and her chin's a little like to-san's._

"Anyway, believe it or not but I'm Sasuke's imouto." she grinned " let me introduce myself I'm Yuki Uchiha."

_Y-y-y- yuki uchiha? The same Yuki from my dream?_

"You expect us to belive this, how?" ask Neji

Yuki shook her head and made a tsk-ing nosie.

"i should have known, to-san pills or whatever are stronger then i thought. But still blindy-san you should remeber me. After all you were like a nii-san to me and Sasu-chan too!"

Naruto started laughing while Neji glared at him. Everyone turned to see Naruto laughing and holding his stomach while crying tears, with his face all red.

"Blindy-san?" he laughed

Yuki cocked her head to the side with a confused expression.

" I don't get what's so funny kitsune-san."

Naruto stopped laughing and look at the girl.

"huh?"

"your nickname was kitsune-san."

"Nickname?"

"Everyone had a nickname!"

Everyone had a anime sweatdrop , Yuki noticing this frowned.

"Prove that your my sister then" said Sasuke

Everyone looked at Sasuke and then to frowned.

"Fine then, i'll prove it" she said and smirked. "i'll prove that i'm your sister and i'll restore your memory with everyone in konoha."

_A/N: Rate and review!Forgot to add this but this is also before gaara was captured by the akatsuki._


	5. Proved it!

A/n hey peps, I might be able to update as much on the week days due to homework. But I'll try just keep reading!

Yuki smirked. Naruto rubbed his eyes. To him it looked like when Sasuke's smirk.

"oi, teme stand next to Yuki and smirk."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Shrugging his shoulders, he walked over to Yuki. Faced everyone and looked at Yuki, who was still smirking.

"Like this?" he asked while smirking his usual smirk.

Everyone's jaw dropped. To them it looked like Sasuke's smirk was pasted onto Yuki's face.

"OMG, just to be sure can both of you glare real quick?" asked Sakura

"you mean like this?" they asked in unison and gave everyone the famous uchiha glare.

Sakura's eyes were probably as big as dinner plates by now. Sasuke walked away from Yuki and back to his group. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"It's no big deal, just because her smirk and her glare are similar to mine doesn't mean she's my sister."

Yuki frowned upon hearing this .

"For the love of Kami-san, don't tell me that I don't look like Sasuke. Take a closer look." sighed Yuki.

She pulled off her black cloak and threw it to the side. Yuki was wearing a long, sleeveless, blue-hued rib-knit duster sweater with matching rib-knit arm warmers.(a/n it's Rinoa's signature outfit with some changes, so just picture that. Rinoa from final fantasy.) A black halter top and a blue skirt with black Capri's underneath. Along with black ninja shoes and a black ribbon tied on her right arm.

Sakura noticed there was a small uchiha symbol on the corner of her skirt. Asides that she was wearing a necklace.

Sasuke noticed it was similar to Itachi's except instead of the black beads one was a uchiha sign on a locket, on the right of that was an akatsuki sign, while on the left was a left village symbol. Yuki turned a around to reveal that there was an Uchiha symbol on the back of the sweater. Taking the sweater off she revealed she had an uchiha sign on her black halter top too.

Sai (yeah he's here) couldn't help but notice Yuki had curves in all the right places and a big chest.( my prevented friend told me to tell every one to think of Orihime from Bleach, about the ahem chest) Along with flawless skin and onyx eyes like Sasuke's. Now that every thought about it she _did _look a lot like Sasuke.

She twirled around and put back on her sweater. Her raven colored hair went down to her hip and she had a side bang , with a stray strand of hair in her face.

"just in case you still don't believe me.." she said while closing her eyes. A second later she opened them to reveal sharingan eyes replacing her onyx eyes.

"Sharingan?" gasped Hinata

Yuki deactivated her sharing an and looked at Hinata, her face brighten up and she smiled running up to Hinta.

"Hina-chan!!!!" she cried while pulling the girl into a hug.

Letting Hinata go, she turned to Sasuke .

"do you remember yet?" she asked.

Sasuke shook his head no, which made Yuki frown. She sighed.

" I guess I have to do what 'Tachi told me to do since you can't remember…" she said

Sasuke stiffened upon hearing his brothers name. Yuki did a lot of hand signs and thrust her hand into the ground. Causing a sonic boom (kind of). Everyone in the room fainted for a minute and got back up.

"Do you remember now?" she asked. She got no answer. _Their memories are probably going back into their heads by now. She thought._ She was right too. Everyone saw flashbacks of Yuki. Sasuke stood there the feeling that something was missing was gone. The spaces where it felt like something should have been there were filled. He remember everything now.

"Y-y-y- Yuki? Imouto?" he stuttered.

"Nii-san! You remember!" she cried ran up to him and pulled her brother into an embrace.

Tsunade ruined their moment.

"ahem, but if it's okay with you Yuki we need to see your abilities."

Yuki nodded and left her brothers strong arms.

"Yosh, c'mon guys! Meet you guys at the training grounds" She 'poofd' leaving feathers.

But just before that Sasuke had whispered to her; " Your gonna explain after this"

A/N rate and review. I know I rushed a bit near the end. Sorry about that mina!


	6. Skills

A/n I forgot to mention it but in the previous chappie Yuki has a katana on her back. It's like Sasuke's in shippuden. Except the handle is blue with an uchiha sign on it. There's an uchiha sign on the strap and one on the sheath.

Yuki lean against a tree with her arms crossed and sighed. _How am I going to explain this to nii-san, everyone is going to ask why they forgot me, I know it. I don't get why I couldn't stay with 'Tachi and the rest of the akatsuki._

She turned her head to see everyone running towards her.

"what do you wanna start with Tsunade-san?" she asked

"how 'bout you fight 1 person. We'll get a better idea of your strength and weaknesses."

Yuki smirked "this is gonna be fun." She cracked her knuckles. "so is the person again anyway?" she asked

"Your choice of which Hyuga."

"tsk, your underestimating me Tsunade-san"She pulled outblack a pair of gloves . "who's first?" she asked eagerly.

"A Hyuga, your pick."

Yuki put her hand on her chin and thought for a little bit. Turning her head once in a while.

"Since I don't wanna hurt Hina-chan I'll go with blindy-san." looking at Neji while taking off her sweeater. She turned to Hinata. "Hina-chan I'm not underestimating you, but I always wanted to fight Neji-nii." Hinata nodded.

" I know Yuki-chan."

Turning to Tsunade. "so is this like a fight to the almost dead?" she asked.

"I guess so then.' she answered.

Neji stepped out of the group ad smirked. "Do you think you can beat me? I remember you would cry when ever someone beat you…" he mocked

Yuki smirked "you honestly think I'm the same little girl from over the years?"

Both Yuki and Neji closed their and opened them to reveal Sharingan and Byakugan.

"Chidori Senbon!" As senbon went into Neji's direction, which he easily blocked with eight trigrams plams heavenly spin. (A/n I'm gonna suck at these battle thingies so, it might be weird. But try picturing it as if your watching it on your TV or computer screen.)

_So she's a lighting user like Sasuke…. Neji thought. _Yuki made a 5 clones. Neji easily destroyed them only to realize they were water clones. _She's a water user too?! _One clone came behind him, one in the right, one in the left, the real in front, and one hiding above. The real Yuki punched the ground, causing the ground to break with the same effects as Sakura's chakra punch. But Neji could see it wasn't a chakra punch…it was a normal punch. Naruto was shaking.

"what's wrong Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked

"That wasn't a chakra punch. Even though when you look at it and it has the same strength of a chakra punch , it was her normal punch." he said "trust me I would know." He shivered at the thought.

_N-n-n nani? Masaka, Yuki's strengh is like a chakra punch, just image what a chakra punch would do…Why do I have a scary sister…."_

The clone behind threw senbon. Sasuke noticed they had pompoms attached to them. Neji tried to hit chakra points but Yuki dodged them all with ease. One clone kicked Neji underneath, while one clone came form above, ready to punch. Neji somehow dodged it nobody could see how, but there was a huge hole in the ground. Yuki popped up behind him and kneed him in the crotch. Neji fell to the ground holding his crotch.

"oww….. It hurts like hell!"

All the guys watching winced.

"dang, so happy I didn't go against her. I mean if I knew she became this violent I wouldn't have wanted to.' said Naruto

Yuki bend down and placed a kunai against Neji's neck.

"told you not to underestimate me." she stuck her tongue out at him and stood up. Grabbing her sweater she swung it back on.

"how in the world did you get so strong, in fact I think you even surpass your own onii-san." Sasuke smiled

"It's what happens when your raised by a bunch of S- rank criminals." She saw the look everyone gave her and her eyes widened when she realized what she had said. "Crap, I said too much."

Sasuke pulled on her ear.

"ow , ow , owie, nii-san let go!"

"c'mon your comin' to the hokage's office to explain this." He said dragging her towards the hokage's office.

"Should we follow him?" questioned Sakura

"Of course!" replied Naruto, who was already running after them.

A/n I'm going to be busier this for the next few day due to school and it's gonna be my b-day soon, so I'm gonna make the cake and all that crap so I might not be able to update for the last week of the month. But RATE AND REVIEW!


	7. Questions, Answers, and Gaara

A/n : Sorry 'bout the last chappie mina! I know it sucked. So I'll try to make this one better. It disappoints me that only 1 person has reviewed the story.

_Crap, crap, crap! This is not good 'Tachi told me I wasn't allowed to say anything about akatsuki. Wait a minute I could just say I was raised by them, then I wouldn't be betraying them. _

Yuki and Sasuke were waiting for everyone.. Sasuke leaned against a wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. While Yuki sat on a chair swinging her legs. Sasuke opened his eyes when he heard the door open.

"So what did you wanna ask Sasu-chan?" Yuki asked

'What did you mean ' That's what happens when you're rasied by S-rank criminals' ?" He stared at her.

"After the massacre, 'Tachi took me with him, and from then on the Akatsuki raised me. They were like family to me Sasuke. Actually they were family." She answered

"Then I have a question for you. What are your releases?" Neji asked

"Um.. Let's see… Papa said I'm a water, fire, and lighting. Papa also said I might be wind too. But for sure I'm a water, fire and lighting." She answered "Mama was teaching me how to use origami too, until 'Tachi and everyone let me come back to Konoha."

"Was it Itachi that trained you?" asked Sasuke

"Nope, every member had a week with week someone new would train me. But it was mostly Papa. The week before I left it was Mama's turn. 'Tachi help me master Sharingan. Each person would help me with certain things. Taijutsu, Ninjutsu , and Genjutsu." she answered. "you guys aren't going to hunt them down are you? They're nice people, they raised me as if I has their own kid, well except 'Tachi."

Tsunade was about to ask something but Sasuke cut he r off.

"Take me to him"

"Take you to who nii-san?'

"Itachi"

Yuki frowned. "You still want to kill him?"

"yes."

"well I won't let you!" she shouted. "'Tachi is your brother! Even if you did kill him he would still be your brother! I won't let you kill him!" Yuki stood up from her chair.

"You two stop it!" yelled Sakura

Yuki looked at her.

"sorry…." Yuki said turning her head away.

There was a knock on the door. Everyone's head turned towards the door.

"come in."

To everyones surprise it was Gaara. Along with Temari and Kankuro. Yuki's face brighten up instantly at the sight of Gaara. She ran up and hugged him. Gaara wasn't even touching her but Sasuke glared at him with an overprotective brother look. Everyones eyes widen and they trembled with fear. They didn't know how Gaara would react to the Uchiha hugging him. Yuki sensing the awkward aura let go.

"sumimasen Gaara-san " She bowed down a little "it's just that you looked like a panda-kun and I couldn't resist."

Gaara looked shocked a little. " No, it's fine really. You don't have to be so formal either just call me Gaara, or whatever is comfortable with you. By the way who are you?"

Yuki scratched the back of her head nervously "Ano , I'm Yuki Uchiha. Sasuke's imouto."

"Imouto? How did you know my name?" Gaara asked.

" I was just going to tell Sasuke that during the time I was raised by the akatsuki, 'Tachi let me go back to Konoha lots of times to see Sasuke. I saw you during the beginning of the Chuunin exams. When you first came to Konoha. Though I had to be in a form of a bird. So that's why you don't know me."

"Sasuke when did you get a sister?" Gaara asked turning to Sasuke.

"Apparently I had her this whole time it's just that I didn't remember her." He answered." Wait I remember you saying something about to-sans pills, what was that all about?"

Yuki's eyes saddened. "When 'Tachi-nii was acting strangely, to-san somehow made everyone eat a pill that would make them forget about me. That was after Shisui-nii's death."

Sasuke could see she was fighting back tears.

He remembered when they were little, Shisui and Yuki were very close and when she found out he died she cried all the time.

"To-san gave everyone in Konoha the pills, from that day on I had to hide underground when Sasuke and 'Tachi were home. Come out when they were gone. I was locked inside all the time. I remember on the day it happened I could hear Sasuke above me screaming. When you guys left the room I came up and ran after you guys. I caught up with you guys and that's when 'Tachi remembered me and I went with him to akatsuki. From that moment they became my family. To-san told me the longer they didn't see me after the pill the harder it was to recognize me. 'Tachi took the pill for only a day so he remembered me quicker."

Yuki bit her lip. A tear trickled down her face. "that's why it took longer for you to recognize me and why I had to use that jutsu." Her wiped her tears with her arm warmer.

"I forgot to tell you guys Gaara is going to stay here for a few days. The Uchiha compound being the biggest place. Sasuke, Yuki do you mind him staying there.

"demo-" Sasuke began

"yeah it's okay! Gaara-kun and everyone else can stay!" finished Yuki. "c'mon guys I wanna go get Konoha dango! Last time 'tachi and 'same came they only gave me 2 sticks. That was a while ago too! Sa, Kitsune-kun wanna get ramen after that?" Yuki's face brightened up.

Naruto smiled and started jumping around. "yosh! Let's go!" He and Yuki ran out of the room. Before that second Yuki grabbed onto Sasuke and Gaara dragging them with her.

A/N Rate and REview


	8. Dango and Secrets

A/n Either something's wrong with the website or it's just my PC , but there have been strange typos .For example chappie 4 is all bolded. If anyone else had that problem please message me on what to do about it.

Yuki took another bite of dango.

"I remember Shisui-nii would take us here whenever he would be the babysitter. Since he couldn't cook." She giggled at the memory of their cousin. "sometimes he would take us to ramen too."

"I remember that. That's probably why you like dango and ramen so much." chuckled Sasuke and ruffled Yuki's hair.

"But you would never eat the dango. Since you hated sweets. Me and Shisui-nii would shove them down your throat. " She giggled while fixing her hair.

"Oi, Sasuke Yuki is almost like an exact opposite of you. You hate sweets, Yuki loves them, plus Yuki-chan is fun and cool, while you're not. Oh and she's happier too." added Naruto. (A:NThe people who are here are, Sasuke, Yuki, Naruto , Gaara, temari, Shikamaru, Sakura, neji, tenten and hinata.)

Yuki took a bite out of a dango. "Panda-kun do you like sweets?" she asked.

Gaara thought about it for a moment. "Not really. Why?"

Everyone started scooting away from Yuki and Gaara. Yuki got a mischievous look on her face. Sasuke was a step closer to wetting himself.

_Crap….He thought_

_What the hell's wrong with them? Thought Gaara. _

Suddenly Yuki jumped on top of Gaara. Pinning him to the ground and shoving dango in his mouth.

_**I like this position! (inner Gaara) **_

_Who the hell are you?_

_**Your inner! everyone has one.**_

_Why did mine have to be perverted?_

_**Everyone's is… I say you make a move on this Yuki girl.**_

_She's Sasuke's sister I can't do that._

_**Tsk… Just because now you and Sasuke are also best friends along with Naruto, doesn't mean you can't go out with his sister! Besides she H-O-T, Hot!**_

_Gaara punched himself mentally._

Yuki got off him after shoving multiple dango down his throat. She gasped when he stood up and put her hands to her mouth and started laughing.

"Sorry Gaara, but you look like a chipmunk!" She giggled. Gaara had mutiple dango in his mouth. You could see the lumps of dango. "I'm so sorry I couldn't help we were little me and shisui-nii would shove throats down the throats of people who didn't like sweets." "here let me help you." Yuki opened Gaara's mouth and took out some of the dango and placed it on a plate.

"Who's Shisui? Anyway, you and Sasuke seem to talk about him a lot."

Yuki and Sasukes expression saddened.

"Shisui -nii was our cousin, but he was more like a brother. We never looked at him like a cousin, we looked up to him as a brother." answered Yuki.

"I'm afraid to ask but what happened to him?" asked Temari

"yeah I remember he would pick you and Sasuke up from the academy sometimes." added Sakura.

"Shisui-nii ….. Died" whispered Yuki.

Sasuke banged his fist against the table. "If it wasn't for Itachi, Shisui wouldn't have died!"

_You wouldn't say that if you knew the truth….thought Yuki_

"Sasuke-nii?"

"hn?"

"for the love of god 'hn' is not a language, Sasuke!" yelled Sakura

"yeah it is" said Yuki and Sasuke in unison

Everyone had an anime sweat drop.

"hn. Hn. Hn. HN!" said Yuki translation : why didn't you confess to sakura!

"hn…. Hn, hn. " reapiled Sasuke translation : because…… I'm not ready

"HN?! Hn, hn , hn!!! HN?! Yelled Yuki transulation : NANI?! You had years to confess, why. WHY?!

"what the hell is going on?" asked Naruto

"nothing" they said in unison

" Sa, Sakura-chan did you know that - " Yuki started be got cut off by Sasuke covering her mouth.

"do you promise not to say anything?" whispered Sasuke into her ear.

She nodded. Sasuke let go and they sat back down.

"Sasuke-nii? Can we go to our old place. Where would play tag and stuff with Shisui and 'tachi?"

Sasuke nodded.

"c'mon mina!"

Everyone left the dango shop but Gaara. Yuki about to leave saw him sitting there. She smiled at him and grabbed his hand. "c'mon Gaara!"

_She's not scared of me? Gaara thought while Yuki dragged him around him kept looking at his was holding it._

_A/N Yes I'm hinting couples. Rate and Review._


	9. Nickname and Sai

_**A/n due to some sentences at the end. Some sentences are missing word. I'll do a small recap if that happens.**_

_**Recap :** she's not scared of me? Gaara looked at his hand that Yuki was holding._

"Yuki why are you holding Gaara's hand?" asked Sasuke with a stern voice and an overprotective brother look.

"oh, Gaara-kun wouldn't budge, so I dragged him here. That's all, why?"

"nothing…."

"Sasu-nii! Look!" Yuki shouted pointing at the sky. Sasuke looked up and realized that it was snowing. Yuki let go of Gaaras hand and ran into the middle of the field.

"Yuki aren't you cold?!" yelled Sakura concerned for the young uchiha.

Yuki shook her head no and smiling, she started twirling around as the snowflakes blew around her. Sai walking by saw this and stopped, staring at Yuki. Gaara was staring at her too. To them she looked beautiful and the snow alond with some cherry blosoom petels falling down from thier tree, made it a perfect scene.

"Sakura, her name means snow for a reason." stated Sasuke turning to Sakura, not noticing the 2 boys staring at his sister. "She was born in the winter after all." Remembering the reason Itachi and Shisui named her Yuki. Yuki was giggling madly. It felt great to be back in Konoha. But when she looked at a Sakura tree, suddenly she remembered something that made her stop.

_Flashback :_

_A 4 year old Yuki was holding hands with Itachi and Shisui. Itachi holding Sasuke's hand with his other and Shisui holding a picnic basket in his free hand. The foursome sat down at a certain cherry blossom tree. Shisui and Itachi setting up their picnic, while 5 year old Sasuke played with Yuki. Yuki stopped and ran up behind Shisui and jumped on his back. Sasuke tackled Itachi._

"_Shisui-nii!" she yelled wrapping her small arms around his neck._

"_shisui-nii?" he asked laughing a bit "shouldn't it be Shisui-ichi?" _

"_demo Shi-shi is more like a onii-san. Plus Shisui-ichi doesn't sound pretty." she replied_

_Shisui chuckled while pulling her off his back and placing her in his lap, while itachi did the same to Sasuke. _

"_Shisui-nii? There's a reason for everything right?" the smalll girl asked_

"_yeah I guess so."_

"_Then why aren't any of the uchihas happy and how come they don't like sweets?" she asked_

" _Because the ones that like sweets like you ,me and Mikoto-san are cool!" He replied grinning. _

_Yukis eye brightened. "sugoi! So that means me, you and ka-san are cool!" "while Sasu-chan and 'tachi aren't!" She giggled while Shisui ruffled her hair. Sasuke looked at Shisui "then why did you guys name Yuki, Yuki?"_

_Yuki paused at biting a dango and looked at her cousin and then to her brother._

"_Yuki means snow or ice and Yuki was born in the winter. Yuki can also mean blessing. Ka-san always said that Yuki was a blessing to her and the uchiha clan, that's why." answered Itachi._

_Yuki continued to eat her dango while Sasuke ate his tomatoes. _

"_besides chibi-chan , your our little hime, uchiha hime." smiled Shisui_

_Yuki frowned "but if I'm I hime that means I have to be all girly and stuff and wear dresses." she stuck her tongue out._

_Shisui laughed "our tomboy uchiha hime." He ruffled her hair._

_End flashback._

'Yuki! Yuki! " shouted Tenten

Yuki snapped out her trace and looked at everyone. Sasuke knew what she was thinking about. Yuki turned to Gaara. She giggled at the snow on Gaara's head. She ran to him and stood rather close to him

"here, let me help you." she giggled while gently shoving the snow off his head.

_**Gaara! Make a move now! She's this close why don't you take advantage of this and r-**_

Gaara punched himself mentally. He hated his inner. But his inner was right, Yuki was a little too close.

Yuki smiled at him and then she turned to Sasuke.

"Sasu-chan…?" she asked her eyes saddened

"hn?"

"do you remember this place?" she asked

Sasuke nodded. "of course, this is where you got your nickname." He laughed a little.

"Sa, I remember it what was it, uchiha hime?" Neji teased.

Sai walked into field. "Nice to meet you, " Everyone froze if he gave her a bad nickname she would kill him. "Uchiha hime." Everyone sighed. Until they saw the dark aura around Yuki. The killing intent in her eyes. "what did you say?" she asked

"Uchiha hime." with that Sai received a punch in the face. _why is my heart beating, what's this feeling? I gotta go find a book on this later. He thought _

"c'mon nii-san let's go home." walking towards the Uchiha compound

Sasuke just nodded with fear. Gaara, Kankuro and Temari following them.

A/n the next chapter will be on the 30th or 31st because that Yuki's b-day and mine. So the next chapter will be skipping a few days. Also 'ichi is used as an honorific for a cousin. I think I was just reading a book and she was talking about her cousin with that after it.


	10. Birthday and Bonding

A/N Guess what today is? It's my b-day and Yuki's too. I made it so her b-day was the same day as mine.

Disclaimer! I do not own naruto

Gaara woke up to the smell of ramen. Walking down the stairs, he found Yuki cooking. She had a blue apron on and wearing her signature outfit underneath. He noticed her sweater was on one of the chairs.

"Ohayo Gaara-kun!" she said not turning around to see him.

"how'd you know it was me?" he asked slightly shocked

"Sa, Temari-san went to Shika's house instead, Kankuro-san went back to the sand for something. So it was only you, me and Sasu-nii. I could sense your chakra too." she said while placing 3 bowls of ramen on the table and plate of dango and tomatoes. "sumimasen, I didn't know your favorite food."

"it's okay."

"Sa, I'm gonna go get Sasuke-nii!' she said skipping upstairs.

Soon Gaara could hear thuds and Sasuke screaming. He turned his head to see an angry Yuki pulling on a sleeping Sasukes ear. She placed Sasuke in a chair. She stretched his ear out a bit.

"SASUKE!SAKURA'S BEING RAPED!" she yelled in his ear.

Sasukes eye flickered instantly, more like right when he heard the word 'Sakura'.

"Where are those bastards ! I'll kill em. Nobody touches Sakura but me!" he shouted standing up from his chair. Until he remembered Gaara was here. "Crap…that sounded wrong, didn't it?"

Yuki and Gaara nodded. Gaara looked at Yuki with a 'does he like Sakura look'. Yuki smiled and nodded and glared at him a little as if to tell him don't tell anyone. Sasuke sat back down in his chair and tried to act like nothing happened.

"Sasu-nii do you know what today is?" she asked while sitting down.

"Hn…today's the 31st of January. What about it?"

"oh nothing….." she sighed

Soon after awkward silence and breakfast Yuki cleaned all of the plates and began washing them.

"here let me help you." offered Gaara

The uchiha girl looked at him and nodded.

"oi, hime! I'm gonna go take a shower." Sasuke shouted from the stairs and started running towards the bathroom.

Yuki sighed. Gaara heard her mumble something about killing the idiot. Suddenly Gaara could hear her giggling. He couldn't help but smile.

"what's so funny?" he asked

"nothing, just think about my time with akatsuki." she replied with a mischievous look on her face. A second later she threw some soap foam at Gaara's face. He smiled and put some on her head. Yuki accidentally threw some in Gaara's eyes. Yuki quickly got a cloths and dabbed water in Gaara's eye. Again stading a little too close.

"sumimasen! It's just that in the time I was with akatsuki me and one of the members would do that."

Sasuke came walking down the stairs.

"Yuki, come to the field at 9:00 pm today." he told her

"Nani? Why?" she asked

"Just go at 9:00"

Yuki nodded and Sasuke motioned Gaara to come over.

"today's Yuki's birthday." find a way to bring to the field at 9:00. I would do it but I have to help set up" he whispered.

Gaara nodded. Sasuke walked out of the uchiha compound. Gaara turned to look at Yuki, who was putting back on her sweater.

_**Gaara! Sasuke is gone!**_

_So?_

_**You and Yuki are home alone together! Just you two!**_

…………

_**I say you take advantage of this! You know you want her!**_

_No I don't……._

_**Just look at her and then tell me if you want her or not.**_

Gaara looked at Yuki who had taken off her sweater . She noticed his gaze.

"It's too hot in here." She walked towards the couch "I'm gonna take a nap, ok?"

Gaara just nodded. His inner controlling his eyes at Yuki's curves. He watched her sleep peacefully. She looked like an angel.

**Okay look, you probably do want her. Just for different reasons.**

_Like? _

_**Like I want her because she's hot. You KNOW you WANT her just because she seems to not be scared of you. The ONLY person who treats you like an actual HUMAN. SHE doesn't care that you have the one tail in you.**_

……_._ It was true. Even though Gaara hated to admit it his inner was right…for once. She didn't seem to mind. Everyone looked at him like a demon when they first met him. But not Yuki.

_**Another reason is because she's hot!**_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!" he shouted out loud causing Yuki to wake up.

"What?" she asked looking at him.

"nothing…" he said sitting on the other side of the couch . "Yuki? You don't mind…You honestly don't mind?" he asked thinking back to what his inner said.

"mind what Gaara-kun?" she asked confused

"about me having the one tail in me…you don't look at me like a demon?"

Yuki shook her head. "To me you are human. You were born human. Just because you 're a jinchuriki, doesn't mean your not human. I mean you have skin, a heart, bones, everything a human has. I don't get why most of the jinchuriki were treated wrongly. Kitsune-san is human, your human and you guys are jinchuriki, so what? Why should I mind?" She smiled at him "I have I feeling you're going to ask me if I'm scared of you. The answer is no." Gaara was shocked, but made his face expressionless. "besides I love you all." she continued. "no matter who you are even if some of you guys are jinchuriki or akatsuki… you guys are those precious people to me…" she finished.

They continued to talk for hours. Gaara was getting fond of the uchiha girl. _she's different from everyone else, different then a fan girl…. _Gaara listened in interest as the uchiha girl blabbled on on about her life and other stuff. Gaara turned around to see that it was already 8:45.

"crap! C'mon Yuki we gotta get to the field." he said stading up.

"can we race? We would do that at the akatsuki all the time" she said.

Gaara nodded.

"beat ya there, see ya!" She said sticking out her tongue. She transformed into a black bird with the chest part being white with some blue feather. Soon she started to fly off. Gaara ran as fast as he could. In the end he found Yuki back in her normal form, waving at him. Gaara reached her panting furiously. Turning around to see everyone smiling.(even Sasuke) with decorations everywhere.

"Happy birthday imouto." Sasuke said while pulling her into a hug.

He gently push Yuki over to a table while covering her eyes. Slowly uncovering her eye and told her to blow the cake. Yuki closed her eyes and made her wish.

_I wish that we could all be happy like this with no war or violence…. and no matter how much unhappyness we have to go through we'll always have eachother.... Also please plase let Sasuke know the truth so he wont kill hisbrother.... please...So we can have eachother forever always be happy like this...No one feeling anypain no on dieing...For those precious to me to be safe...._

_She blew out her 16 candles. Suddenly fireflies flew out and made it similar to the snow and cherry blossom scene to Gaara and Sai. (who were sitting far away from the group.) Naruto flipped on a radio. (have no idea where he got it) Everyone was dancing a jus being happy. Like Yuki's wish. Yuki stopped when she saw Sai and Gaara not dancing. She ran over to them smiling and dragged them into the group._

_Hours later….._

_The trio of Gaara, Sasuke , and Yuki left holding hands. While Sai stared at the uchiha hime. (the order Sasuke, Yuki and then Gaara.)_

_A/N how did you guys like it? I got the bird idea thingy because most people say like Itachi's the crow, Sasuke's the raven, Yuki is… Do any of you peps watch the asian drama by the name The Legend of Love? That one bird angel person. Does anyone know what bird that is? If you do please tell me. I think I put a little romance or at least try to put a little less romance In this part of the series. Gaara and Sasuke are a little OOC. But hey, you would act different if you found out you had a sister wouldn't you. You would act different if someone treated you different from everyone else. Yes I was listening to Fireflies by Owl City, while I was writing that part. Rate and Review._


	11. NOT GAARA!

A/n I revised the last chapter so go back and read it. And to get you into mood listen to Fruits basket sound track 14 (you try the other ones too) sound nice with the part when they start talking and when she makes her wish. I recommend you listen to the song I ask you to listen to when you read this fic and many other ones of mine too… soon. Anyway it helps you get into mood.

Days Later……

"Gaara-kun? You need to wake up now" Yuki shouted towards the stairs

"Yeah…. you didn't remember that Gaara left the day after your birthday?" asked Sasuke

Yuki scratched the back of her head like Kakashi would "Oh yeah, I guess I forgot." she laughed turning away to the sink.

_Flashback _

"_Nani? Why now? Can't Gaara-kun stay even for a least one more day?" Yuki asked_

"_Sorry sweetie but Gaara has been gone for quite some time" Temari said _

_Yuki pouted a bit causing Sasuke to chuckle. _

_Still the same old Yuki…. He thought._

_Yuki sighed but nodded that she understood. She quickly hugged all three of the sand siblings . Sakura and Hinata noticed she hugged Gaara a little bit longer before Sasuke could notice it. Yuki let go and watched as the sand siblings leave Konoha._

_End flashback_

Yuki sighed. _It feels weird…without him here…._

Yuki grabbed a rice ball and left for work while Sasuke went to the hokage office. Not long after Naruto rushed into the hallway of the hospital.

"YUKI! SAKURA!" he yelled running room to room to find the girls.

Upon hearing their names Yuki and Sakura looked out the door to find Naruto running towards them.

"what's going on Naruto?" asked Yuki with concern in her voice.

"It's Gaara the akatsuki… They captured him!" he panted.

Yuki and Sakura (who were about to leave the hospital anyway) ran to the hokage's office. But it was Yuki who ran the fastest. It was Yuki who worried the most on her way running to the office. Yuki punched the door open.

"What happened to Gaara-kun?" she asked panting.

"akatsuki captured him…" replied Tsunade

* * *

Yuki watched Kankuro get better, with Sakura's help. Kankuro finally woke up.

"kankuro-san are you okay?" she asked panicing

"yeah.. Just a little dizzy…"

"What did the two akatsuki members look like?" she asked aching for answered.

Kankuro thought about it for a moment. "One of them was Sasori and the other had blonde hair and looked kinda like a girl." he replied.

Yuki instantly fell on her knees. "Danna…..Sasori no Danna…..Deidei…" she stuttered while shaking

* * *

"'tachi?" Yuki whispered.

Itachi's eyes widened a little at the sight of his sister.

"Yuki what are you doing here?"

"saving Gaara-kun" she answered she noticed Sasuke tensed up when he saw Itachi.

Itachi put Naruto in a genjutsu, but when he saw the look in Yuki's onyx eyes he stopped it.

* * *

"Just because Yuki is here I'll spare you this time , nine tails." and vanished into a flock of crows.

Yuki stared at the door that she had seen many time. The big boulder. Right before Sakura broke the boulder. Chiyo told her something that made her scared even more.

"I'm Sasori's grandma.' was all she said.

BOOM!

Yuki rubbed her eyes from the dust and when she opened them she saw Gaara's lifeless body on the ground and Sasori and Deidara (sitting on Gaara's body, smirking) standing next to it.

"Danna? Deidei?" she gasped.

A/n I rushed a bit. And I skipped most of it to save time. I got lazy and this is a super short chappie. But it will be postpone a bit because I asked an author if I could use some of the flashbacks in her fic for mine but with some changes. Until then I'll just write some one-shots to spread the word. Rate and Review. Oh soon whe i post it check out the new fic ' How 'hn' became a language' and maybe another one-shot. Does anyone think my story's a little Mary-Sue?


	12. Carrying you always, Danna

A/N since the last chappie was a short one this one will be to get you into mood listen to Flute of harmony on youtube playing Yuukimaru's theme or, To zanknard , hinata v.s neji, sadness and sorrow,kiss the rain chinese version, any sad song.. Your choice…I'll put x's when to start it!Just repeat if it ends Kimi wo Nosete played by flute of harmony, that's what i listen too.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN nARUTO, ALSO I DO NOT OWN THE LAST 2 FLASHBACKS, THOSE BELONG TO MEI-CHAN4'S AKATSUKI BABY FIC. Thank you mei-chan4!

Deidara frowned a bit but his eyes widened. "Chibi-chan? What are you doing here?"

"Deidei?" She gasped

"Yuki what are you doing here?" asked Sasori

"I-I came to save Gaara…" she replied She ran up to them and hugged Sasori's puppet. Tears streaked her pale cheek as she looked at Gaara's body. "Danna…Deidei isn't there a different way…You guys don't have to do this…." she cried

Inside his puppet Sasori's eyes soften. All the Akatsuki members had a soft spot for Yuki, they all hated seeing her in pain like this, crying ,bleeding. Even Hidan, he just won't admit it.

_You don't know how much I don't want to do this anymore Yuki…..Thought Sasori Now that you're here…..I don't want to do this…..But…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry that Deidara and I have to cause you pain…._

Deidara was thinking the same thing.

"Please Danna…Please Deidei!" She cried hugging Deidara's leg as he started to walk away from Yuki, to avoid seeing her cry like this. Before they knew it Sasori and Sakura were already fighting. Deidara pulled her out of the way. Yuki trembled with fear. All she could do was tremble in fear. Those two to her were precious to her. She didn't know who to root for, the one who raised her or the one she looked up to as a sister. Deidara hugged her close to his chest.

_I'm so sorry Yuki. I'm so sorry, knowing you, after raising you up to what you are now, you've fallen for the one-tail boy haven't you?_

His eyes sadden when his saw her tremble. Not caring that everyone else was watching him. He wasn't like hidan, he openly showed affection to Yuki. Sometimes she was like a daughter, sometimes a little sister. Either way she was important to him. Yuki watched eagerly as Sasori and Sakura fought. She watched Sasori reveal that he converted himself to a puppet. Something she knew since she was young. Suddenly she saw Sasori's parents puppets ready to stab him.

Xxxxxxx

"DANNA!" she scream running towards him. Memories of Sasori flooded her mind.

_Flashback_

"_Danna? Why are you a puppet" asked a 12 year old Yuki_

_Sasori looked at her. "how'd you know?" he asked_

"_Whenever you touch my face it feels like wood." she answered "Plus Danna, is a puppet master."_

_Sasori chuckled a bit. "Because then I won't feel the pain of losing someone close to me….. Someone that I care about."_

"_but then you can't feel the love everyone else gives you." the girl said_

"_Yuki I loss my parents at a young age just like you did. I felt so sad, so much pain…You still had Sasuke and Itachi, I had my grandma and graduncle but I missed my parents……. I didn't want to feel that pain again, So I turned myself into a puppet." he sighed_

"_I know it feels bad but sometimes after the pain….You can find happiness…happiness from the memories of that close person to you…" She looked at his brown eyes. "Like whenever I think of ka-san or Shisui-nii I think of the happy times with them rather then the sad times…rather think that they're dead I think of it like they're still here with me….That's what pulls me through… You can do it too Danna, It will make you feel better I promise. She stuck out her pinky. "Promise me you'll do it, it will make you feel better…" _

_He smiled and hooked his pinky and hers._

"_I promise. I promise I'll stay with you forever…"_

* * *

"_Danna!" whispered the little girl crawling towards him. They were all outside looking at the stars. Sasori turned to the 10 year old and smiled._

"_Danna what do you see in the stars..?" she asked_

_Sasori looked up at them for a moment." Nothing just a bunch of stars…"_

_Yuki pouted. "Use your imagination Danna!" she looked up at the stars. "Think of the things that make you happy or something you always wanted!"_

_Sasori closed his eyes and looked up. The stars looked different to him now._

"_I see a heart….."_

_Yuki smiled at him. "see! I told you, just use your imagination! Connect the dots!" she said giggling_

"_Oi, mina let's go back to the base" yelled Pein _

_Yuki yawned, her eyes began to drop. Sasori picked her up carrying her bridal style._

_I'll always be the one to carry you Yuki…. He thought_

* * *

_A 7 year old girl stepped out a bit from behind Itachi. Konan ran up to hug the girl._

"_Kawaii!" she squealed_

_The little girl kept staring at Sasori. She cocked her head to the side a bit. Sasori waited until it was his turn to be introduced to the little girl. When she walked up to him she was smiling._

"_Danna!" she cried tugging on his cloak_

_He looked down at the small girl. She hugged him_

"_Danna!" _

_He couldn't help but smile. "yes your Danna…Yuki.." He whispered he only knew her name because he heard Itachi say it._

* * *

"_Danna I had a nightmare…." a 9 year old Yuki walked in._

_Sasori looked up from his work. "Come here Yuki." He motioned for her to come over. The uchiha girl sat on his lap. He rocked her back and forth singing her a lullaby Itachi said always calmed her down._

"_Natsuhiboshi Naze akai? Yuube kanashii yume wo mita. Naite hanashite, akai me yo. Natsuhiboshi naze mayou? Kieta warashi wa sagashiteru . Dakara kanashii yume wo miru…." he sang noticing Yuki was asleep he gently placed her on his bed and tucked her in. Kissed her forehead and went back to work._

* * *

_"Danna, I found those plants you were looking for!" Yuki, now 9, was running excitedly through the hallways, clutching a bundle of green leaves to her chest._

_Sasori poked his head out of his room. "You didn't let any get in your mouth, did you?"_

_Yuki stopped in front of Sasori, breathless. "Of course not. Danna told me not to put the plants anywhere near my mouth so I didn't."_

_Sasori ruffled her hair and took the plants from Yuki. "That's my girl."_

_Yuki followed Sasori into his room. "What are you working on, Danna?"_

_"I'm upgrading one of my puppets." Sasori didn't even look up from his work. "Would you like to watch?"_

_Yuki was surprised. Sasori never let anyone watch him work. "Of course, Danna!" She down beside him, happy to just have him willingly spend time with her. "Can you teach me how to control puppets, Danna?"_

_Sasori chuckled. "Maybe when you're a bit older."_

_The two sat in silence for a few hours, Emiko watching intently as Sasori worked. Yuki felt her stomach growling but she didn't want to lose this chance to spend time with her Danna. Sasori finally laughed quietly._

_"Go join the others for dinner. Once your done, you can come watch some more."_

_Yuki pouted and reluctantly left the room. She came back fifteen minutes later and plopped herself back down beside Sasori. She leaned against his side and smiled when he didn't push her away. _

_Sasori glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. He smiled softly. "Would you like to put the poison in, Yuki?"_

_Yuki blinked, shocked. "Can I?"_

_Sasori smirked. "I just asked if you wanted to."_

_Yuki beamed. "Of course!" She sat herself in his lap and let him show her how to put the poison into the puppet. She slowly poured the purple liquid in, be careful not to spill a single drop. When she was done, she grinned proudly up at Sasori. "I did it, Danna!"_

_Sasori ruffled her hair. "Good work." He put her back at his side and smiled when she snuggled against him again. He looked down and saw Yuki's eyes drooping shut. "Go to sleep, Yuki."_

_Emiko nodded her head and closed her eyes. "I love you, Danna."_

_"I love you too Yuki."_

* * *

_"Why are you mad at all of us?" He now stood beside the boulder Yuki was sitting had came back from 'visiting' Sasuke. 'Visiting' meant she had to tranform into something, usually a bird and she can only watch Saske and not talk to just came back from watching Itachi's and Kisame's mission to capture the nine tails._

_Yuki refused to look at him. "Because you hurt people."_

_Sasori refrained from rolling his eyes. "It comes with the job of being a ninja."_

_"You want to hurt Kitsune-san."_

_"Yuki, look at me." Sasori used his sternest voice possible._

_Emiko pouted and reluctantly looked at him. "What?"_

_Sasori looked around, making sure none of the other members were around. He pulled Emiko off of her rock and hugged her tightly to him. "Please don't hate us. What we do is no different from what other ninja do. It hurts you more right now because you know someone involved. In time, you'll understand why we do what we do. Just please don't hate us. You are the only source of light we have in this dark world."_

_Yuki felt tears filling her eyes. Ever since she had returned, she felt torn between the two places she felt were her home. She didn't know where she belonged anymore. "I'm sorry. I don't hate any of you. I'm sorry, Danna." She kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly. "I love you, Danna"_

_Sasori smiled and hugged her back tightly. "I love you too, remeber that i'll be the one to carry you.."_

* * *

She stood in front of him in attempt to block off the puppets.

"Yuki stay back!" he watched the girl standing in front of him ,guarding him. He turned to Chiyo who was standing next to Deidara. "Baa-sama! Deidara!" he shouted throwing Yuki somewhat gently towards them. Just before he got stabbed in a form of a hug. Deidara caught her and she turned back to see Sasori mumble something to Sakura and then collapse.

"DANNA!" she shouted tear running down her cheek. She ran towards him despite Deidara's hold on her. She ran up to Sasoris body and healed him.

"Yuki…stop it's pointless I'm about to die anyway…"

"No I won't let you, Danna can't die….Danna said you would be here forever with me…." she said fighting back tears hugging him.

He place a weak wooden hand on her head and smiled a little. "Yuki your …birthday present….." he whispered pulling something from his cloak. A box wrapped in blue paper and a small orange bow on it. He smiled at her. "you're the person who got me through… the person I found happiness with…" he whispered

Yuki looked at him. "Danna can't leave Danna promised to stay with me forever…I love you Danna, you can't leave me…." she whispered trying to smile for him.

Sasori smiled weakly. "I love you too Yuki….' he said and Yuki couldn't feel his chakra. Her eyes widened.

_Because your are the one who thought me to love Yuki… he thought before dieing._

"Dana? Danna…DANNA!" she screamed before falling a bit. Sasuke watched his sister in pain. Deidara look at Yuki but then he flew away with Gaara. Towards the field.

_It's the least I can do for her…_

Sakura walked towards Yuki, hugging her from behind while everyone chased after Deidara.

"You are the one who melted his heart Yuki…the one who made him happy." she whispered.

"c'mon Yuki let's go…I'm sorry I made you lose someone precious to you…" said Chiyo as the poison flowed through her body

_He called me baa-sama..... she thought._

Yuki grabbed Sasori's gift and headband and put it in her pocket. She kissed his wooden cheek.

"Aishiteru…..Sayonara Sasori no Danna" she whispered before running after Deidara.

Deiidara flew around in circles waiting for Yuki to appear. When her saw her raven hair bouncing below him he made the bird drop Gaara. Yuki jumped up and caught Gaara. Before she fell down she saw Deidara smile a little at her, saying that's as much as I can do for you. She smiled back before watching him fly away. She gently placed Gaara on the ground and started crying again.

"I already made you lose someone important to you I'm not going to let you lose another person." Chiyo said bending down next to the uchiha girl.

Yuki remembered something Sasori told her and realized what Chiyo was doing.

"Arigatou Chiyo baa-sama" she whispered.

She watched naruto lend his chakra and soon and Gaara was opening his eyes.

She wrapped her arms around heistated before hugging Yuki, knowing Sasuke was watching him. Everyone turned to Sasuke real quick, who smirked and nodded at Gaara. Gaara hugged the uchiha girl back.

"Yuki…"

"G-g-g aara…I thought I was going to lose you" she sobbed into his chest.

Gaara patted her back to comfort her.

"shhh…It's okay…." he said. He looked at Chiyo's peaceful body. "Everyone send your prayers to Chiyo…"

A/n I was crying when I wrote this! It's really sad. I changed what happened didn't I? Surprises will continue to come! Rate and review please! I think i might put a ramance scene due to valintines day...Thank you to Mei-chan4 for letting me use her flashbacks!


	13. Gift and Planning

A/n Yuki and everyone are back in Konoha just to clear that out.

Yuki sat down at the trunk of the cherry blossom tree. She stared at the blue box that Sasori had given her in her lap. She unwrapped the box slowly and opened it to find a note. A note in Sasori's hand writing.

_Dear Yuki,_

_This is your birthday gift. I would have given it sooner but you were at Konoha. Possibly when you are reading this I am dead._

_Anyway, even if I did give you this sooner. Konan would have killed me anyway…_

She paused at reading and looked at the tanto knife Sasori had given her. She laughed to herself a bit knowing it would had happened.

_The tanto knife has me latest project of poison on it so don't touch the blade part. If you are, just put some of your chakra on it and it won't affect you. Also if the poison seems to be worn out on the blade there's some extra poison below the tanto's pillow._

Yuki lifted it up after putting some of her chakra into the blade. She found small viles of green poison Sasori was talking about.

_After putting your chakra into the blade you can control it. Just focus your chakra in the direction lock onto the enemy and flick your fingers. A little scratch will be a fatal hit. On the handle is a small button, click that before aiming and 3 seconds later a poisonous gas will come out of it. Control it as if it is a puppet. You can have your puppet master friend help you with that. Knowing your strength you can probably fire it far away before the gas releases. After the gas or whenever you want it back just pull it back after you master puppets_

She held the tanto and looked at it. Noticing that it had her name craved on in kanji.. She flipped it a few times to get use to having it in her hand.

_Yuki promise me that you'll grow up into a beautiful, strong kunoichi .Protect those close to you, those precious to you. Don't blame yourself for my passing. Remember I'll be watching you from either hell or heaven. Remember that I'll always love you and even though I'm dead I'll still be here to carry you._

_Love,_

_Your Danna, Sasori no Danna_

She finished the letter with tears in her eyes. She folded up the letter. Placed everything back into the box as if she never opened it, replaced it on her lap and laid back against the trunk. Her onyx eyes looking up at the blue sky.

_Danna…_

_Argh .. Where am I? Thought Sasori sitting up_

"_Ah, you must be who Chibi-chan calls Danna" said an unfamiliar voice_

_Sasori look up at the voice to find a boy. Probably in his 20's , to his surprise he look somewhat like Yuki. He had messy raven hair, onyx eyes and seemed to act like Yuki._

"_Who are you?" he asked_

_The boy paused a bit. "come, let's walk and I'll tell you." the boy motioned for him to coem towards him._

Yuki walked home to the uchiha compound to find everyone in their living room. She blinked.

"What's everyone doing here?" she asked turning to her brother.

Sasuke coughed." You do know the festival's coming up right?"

Yuki nodded. "We're talking partners. We decided that we would go as a group, then split up into pairs and group up as group about 2 hours later." Sasuke explained. He looked at her. "Even Gaara's going.." He smiled at her. As her brother he could tell she had a crush on him. She blushed but her eyes brightened up. Sasuke moved to the side to reveal Gaara and Temari behind him, sitting on a couch. Yuki ran up to Gaara and hugged him. He smiled as she took the empty seat next to him.

"Sa, s o who's going with who/" She asked

"I'm got Hinata." shouted Naruto

"I got Tenten.." mumbled Neji

"I got the troublesome woman Temari." Shikamaru sighed

"Ino." said Sai

"I got annoying Sakura" he said trying not to blush

"I got You." finished Gaara turning to her.

"Sugoi!" she yelled

"Actually this mean we're gonna force you into a kimono a.k.a a dress." smirked Sasuke

Yuki frowned. "You know I don't like dresses and all that girly crap." She glared at her brother.

"Yeah that's why you girls are gonna go shopping while we do the same." He laughed "Besides it's our first festival tighter. We gotta make it special by making you wear a dress."

"That means you guys are wearing yukatas right?" Yuki smirked

The guys looked at each other. "Maybe." they all said in unison

Yuki stood up from her spot. "NANI?" she shouted at them. "We have to wear kimonos while you guys don't wear yukatas?"

Gaara pulled her down gently. "The other girls don't seem to mind."

Yuki sighed. "dang it." She looked at the guys who all looked away (except Gaara and Sai) they knew what she was gonna do. She gave them the cutest puppy eyes ever. "Please mina?" She looked at Gaara with puppy eyes. He had to admit it made her look, cute. He looked away struggling to give in. She topped. "Nii-san their gonna torture me with make up and shopping for all those girly hours, and playing with my hair!" She whined "they'll kill me with their ultra girly ness!"

"Sorry.. Imouto" he sighed

Yuki sniffled and then started crying. Sasuke looked at Gaara with a comfort her idiot look. Gaara rolled his eyes and hugged her, pushing her face in his chest.

"It's okay" he said "Shopping day in in a few days in those few days you have time to convince Sasuke." he whispered.

She stopped crying and her face brightened hugged Gaara tightly. Alittle too tight that his face was turning purle. "See, Gaara-kun so much nicer than nii-san"

"um, Yuki I think your about to kill him." said Naruto

Yuki looked at Gaara quickly and released her hold on him. "Sorry, Gaara-kun." she muttered.

"It's okay imouto, shopping day is only a few days away and then on the day of the festival everyone will come here to do your hair,put make up on your face and take your pictures" teased Sasuke as Yuki stomped upstairs.

A/n , PLEASE CHECK OUT MY POLL IT'S IMPORTANT! Rate and review.


	14. Nightmar for Yuki!

A/n IMPORTANT IF YOU HAVE NOT CHECKED OUT MY POLL PLEASE DO SO, B/C IT'S IMPORTANT TO THE FIC! Anyway continue! Wait, for the poll you have before Valentines Day!

Yuki paced around in her room thinking of plans to get out of wearing a dress. She couldn't think of anything and she had been thinking for almost 2 hours. She could hear everyone laughing down stairs. She sighed.

_Sasuke will probably say something embarrassing if I refuse. So I guess this is all I can do… she thought._

Quietly Yuki walked down the wooden stairs. Only to find everyone laughing (minus Sai and Gaara) about what they should put her in. She frowned while walking in the room. Crossing her arms she walked up to her brother.

"I'll wear a dress." she said Everyone looked at her, shocked. "but only to these conditions." she finished causing everyone to lose their shock. "One, the kimono has to be either blue, white or black. Two the girls can not go insane with make-up. Third they can't go crazy with hair."

Sasuke nodded. " I can agree with those reasons."

Yuki's face brightened up She hugged her brother . "Arigato Nii-san!"

A few days later.

Yuki woke up to someone poking her. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. Only to find it was _them._ the girls here to pick her up to go shopping. Yuki reluctantly got up and went to her bathroom to change. The instant she got out of the bath room she was dragged downstairs, to find the guys there.

"How 'bout we meet back here in a few hours?" Neji suggested.

"BUT A FEW HOURS IN GIRLY WORLD IS UNTIL MIDNIGHT!" whined Yuki.

"yeah, but deal with it Yuki-chan, we'll try to speed up the process we just need your cooperation." said Hinata "It'll make it go a lot quicker"

With that Yuki ran out the door. "What are you girls waiting for? It's time to go shopping!" she shouted.

The girls chased after her. While the boys watched. For awhile it was silent until Naurto spoke.

"So did you guys bring your yukatas?" he asked.

A number of yeas , yup, and hns filled the room.

"So, we don't really need to go shopping…Lets talk about what were going to do." sigh Shikamaru.

The boys walked over to the living room and began to plan. Meanwhile….

Ino was pulling out multiple kimonos for Yuki to pick. Yuki decided to let the other girls pick first while she watched. Ino nodded. Before Yuki woke up ,Sasuke said to not give Yuki a hard time or she would break the whole store. After 2 hours, all the girls but Yuki had picked a kimono. She watched all the girls go in front of her to let her see the kimonos they had pick. The girls all in their still unpaid kimonos looked at Yuki. She sighed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but…I found 3 the like and I can't decide which one." she claimed

Ino squealed. " Let us see them!'

Yuki stood up and pulled out three kimonos. The first was darkish yet pale-ish blue kimono with a few butterflies. Which were coming from the bottom. The trim was a darker shade of blue. The second choice was a plain dark blue kimono with a red trim. The third was white with a black trim.

"I'll sewn on our family crest later." Yuki mumbled.

Tenten and Ino gasped. "You know how to sew?" they asked in unison.

Yuki nodded and eliminated the white kimono. "I learned it from one of the members., in fact that person is my sewing sensei!" she grinned and turned to Temari, Sakura, and hinata seeing that Tenten and Ino were recovering from the fact that she could sew.

"Pick one." she said. "So we can get this over with." she sighed holding the two kimonos in front of the girls. Sakura pointed at the butterfly one, Temari pointed at the dark blue, while Hinata was thinking. Soon hinata pointed at the butterfly one as well. Yuki smiled and went to try it on. But she didn't come out with the kimono on, claiming it was going to be a surprise. The girl soon took off their kimonos and dragged Yuki to another store for their hair clips and such.

With the guys….

"What taking the troublesome girls so longer." groaned Shikamaru.

Naruto snickered. "Yuki-chan is probably suffering right now." He laughed "Like she said a few hours in girly time is until midnight…"

The guys couldn't help but laugh. Even Gaara and Sai. "I guess we'll have to wait for them." sighed Neji

Back to the girls…

Yuki and the girls had finally finished shopping. Yuki had offered to hold the girl shopping bags and such, since she needed their kimonos to sew on the family crest. (minus TenTen and Temari) Hinata opened the door for Yuki. The girls found the guys laughing. They turned around seeing Yuki with shopping bags covering her arms. They continued to laugh only harder. Some even feld off the couch and were rolling on the ground. Yuki sighed, she didn't get what was so funny.

"So how was suffering Yuki-chan?" laughed Naruto

Yuki looked at them. She smiled, she hadn't seen Sasuke laugh like this in a long time. Yuki being the childish uchiha played along. She pretended to fall on her knees and choke.

"Suffering was torture!!" she cried

The guys continued to laugh. Yuki smiled and got up from her knees. Walked through the crowd of laughing boys and grabbed the yukatas of Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto. She walked upstairs and bean sewing on everyone's family crest while the girls helped the boys up.

A/n Rate, Review and CHECK OUT THE POLL ONLY ONE PERSON HAS CHECKED IT OUT. AND IF YOU DON'T WANT THE GUYS TO WEAR YUKATAS THEN YOU BETTER VOTE NOW BECAUSE VALENTINES DAY IS COMING UP! MEANING I'LL BEGIN WRITING THE NEXT CHAPPIE!


	15. Accidents and Festivel

A/n Only one person voted for the poll, so whoever that was thank you! If you have a problem with what the guys are wearing you should have voted, so too bad.

Sasuke and Yuki woke up to someone knocking on the door and someone shouting teme. A sleepy Sasuke slid the door open to let everyone in.

"I really should make you guys pay the water bill if you all are gonna take a shower at our house…" he mumbled

The girls ran in Yuki's room, while the boys went in Sasuke's. Each taking turns in the shower. When all the girls were done , they were all sitting on Yuki's queen sized bed in nothing but a colored towel wrapped around them. The guys went to check on the girls in nothing but a colored towel wrapped around their waist. They opened to find the girls in only towels and wet hair. They looked stunning even though in only white towels.

"Naruto forced us over here to tell you guys not to take so long ." said Neji before shutting the door

Yuki sighed as each of the girls took turns in her bathroom changing. Finally it was Yuki's turn, she reluctantly changed into her kimono. When she came out the girls squealed (something the guys could hear, they figured Yuki had changed.) They started on each others hair, while the guys waited down stairs impatiently.

"Gezz Yuki was right when she said girly girls take forever." sighed Naruto

Sai nodded. " Their probably forcing make-up on her right now"

True to Sai's word they had finished themselves and left Yuki last. Applying make-up to Yuki's angelic face, doing her hair. It was torture for her but she didn't complain.

Sasuke heard the door being slid open and looked at the stairs. The boy's gaze following his. Sakura walked down first. She was wearing a light pink kimono with a pale green obi, the trim was hot pink with Sakura blossoms on it. A Haruno sign on the back the Yuki sewn on. Her hair in a bun with a gold hair needle pinned through it. She also had light make-up applied to her face. She stood by Sasuke's side when she got down. Sasuke on the other hand wore a dark blue Yukata with an uchiha symbol Yuki had sewn on.

Ino was next. She wore a dark purple kimono with a yellow obi, her trim being a light purple. Her blonde hair tied into her usual pony tail. A Yamanaka sign on the back of her kimono also sewn on by Yuki. She had applied a little bit too heavy make-up. She stood at Sai's side. Sai wore a black Yukata, his face expressionless.

Tenten walked down in a brown kimono, a red obi, a red trim and a rose design. Her hair put down with a rose in her hair. Neji wore a white Yukata with the Hyuga clan sign on the back.

Temari came down in a black kimono, a purple obi, a purple trim, and a dragon design. Her hair tied in her usual style. Shikamaru wore a green Yukata with the Nara sign on the back. His hair in it's usual pineapple style.

Hinata walked down in an orange kimono, blue obi, blue trim, and a flower petal design which was in a darker shade of orange. Also having a Hyuga sign on the back. Her hair was in two pigtails like Tsunade. Naruto was wearing an unexpected matching orange Yukata with an Uzumaki sign on the back.

Yuki walked down last. She wore the darkish pale-ish kimono with the butterflies coming from the bottom, the darker shade of blue being the trim, a teal obi. The uchiha sign on the back. Her hair tied back with a big blue bow making it look like a butterfly, her necklace around her neck. (a/n think of Ritsu's hair when he's in a kimono from fruits basket.)Also she had a light shade of pink lip gloss on her lips making her look cute. Gaara was just wearing his Kazekage robes.

"You look…beautiful." muttered Sasuke making Sakura blush.

"Hello gorgeous. " said Sai not really looking at Ino but at the corner of his eye he was looking at Yuki.

"You look..nice tonight…" mumbled Neji

"I understand why took you troublesome women a long time now." said Shikamaru

"Your wearing orange?" asked Naruto

Yuki grinned. "I thought it would be funny" she giggled

Gaara looked at her and hesitated at what to say. "You look…."

_**FOR THE LOVE OF GOD GAARA SHE LOOKS CUTE!**_

"cute" he finished a light tint of pink appeared on Yuki's face.

Soon the pairs split up to do whatever their guys had planned. Gaara decided to take Yuki to the meadow. Yuki tripped on her kimono shortly after they reached their destination. Gaara caught her, the only somewhat of a problem was that their lips were touching. They moved apart from each other.

"I'm sorry Gaara." she stuttered a blush on her cheeks.

"It's okay it was an accident."

Yuki stared to walk away but Gaara felt weird. He thought the kiss felt right for some reason. He self-consciously grabbed Yuki's hand and pulled her close to him. Yuki blushed tomato red. Her heart beat loudly and quickly. Their faces so close she could feel his breath on her face. Her onyx eyes gazed into his turquoise ones. Slowly Gaara and Yuki both self-consciously inched closer together until their lips touched again. Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist. Yuki placed her arms around his neck. Gaara pulled her closer as if it were possibly.

_**WOO! Go Gaara! Go a step farther!**_

For once he listened to his inner and his tongue began to touch with Yuki's.

* * *

Sakura was currently clinging on to Sasuke arm dragging him to a tree to take a break from walking. They sat down next to each other. Sakura's head somehow ended up on Sasuke's shoulder as they watched the sunset. But sadly their moment ended when naruto and hinata came by to get them. As Naruto and Hinata turned away, Sasuke quickly kissed Sakura's forehead and ran after Naruto and hinata.

Gaara and Yuki eventually stopped. Yuki held his hand and put her head on his shoulder as they walked towards the fireworks. Everyone looked at them weirdly as Sasuke gave Gaara a 'back off my sister look'. Gaara let go of Yuki's hand hesitantly and Yuki took her head off Gaara's shoulder to give the guys each a box of chocolate.

An hour later….

Sasuke was walking Sakura home so Gaara held onto Yuki's hand the instant Sasuke turned back. The guys each walking their girl home. Sai watch the pair in envy as he got stuck with ino ranting about how her kimono got dirty. Gaara walked Yuki inside her house and to her bedroom door. He kissed her forehead, but when he saw how the moonlight reflected on her face, he move his lips to her lips. Yuki closed her eyes, she wanted it to last forever but when she opened her eyes Gaara was all ready out the door with the box of chocolate in his hand.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura stood in an awkward silence. Sakura smiled at him.

"I almost forgot to give you this." she pulled out a box of chocolate and gave it to him

"I don't really like sweets but thanks." he said.

He stared at her a bit and pulled her into a hug. Sakura felt Sasuke kiss her forehead again and let go.

"Goodnight.." he mumbled before walking off.

Sakura touch her forehead where Sasuke had kissed her and smiled at his silhouette before walking into her house.

A/n HAPPY VALINTINES DAY AND CHINESE NEW YEAR! Rate and review. Anybody think that was a little short?


	16. Talk and Shino

A/n I'm starting to slightly run out of ideas so until I get one some of the next few chappies might be shorter than usual/ Or if you want to help you can message me an idea you would like to have happen.

Yuki sat down at their table watching Sasuke eat his tomatoes.

"So did you confess to Sakura?" she asked

"Nope"

Yuki whacked him on the head. "Why not? I thought going in pairs would make it easier for you!" she complained

"Well actually I got close to confessing. Sakura's smart she'll know how I feel." he said rubbing his head "Why the hell were you and Gaara walking like..like a…like a couple?" he asked, it scared him the idea of his friend and his sister being together.

"Oh I got sleepy so I asked Gaara if I could borrow him shoulder. I keep falling on my knees so I held onto his arm. That's all." she lied

Sasuke sighed of relief. "I'm surprised you didn't strip in front of her though.." laughed Yuki "After all you did spend time with a sick old pervert rapist guy for like 3 years before killing him" she finished

"I get the sick old, and pervert part but rapist?" he raised an eyebrow

"You didn't know? Orochimaru tried to rape Itachi-nii, "she said "I would know . I was there" Yuki put her index finger to her chin, a habit that rubbed off from Shisui. "Now that I think about it , I understand why Deidei got mad when you killed Orochimaru."

"Deidei?"

"The blonde guy who captured Gaara. He got really mad when you killed Orochimaru because Deidei said he was going to be the one to kill Orochimaru." she answered

Sasuke gave his sister a weird look. Yuki sat on the counter. "What cha gonna do for Sakura-chan on White day?" she asked

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know…." he mumbled

"NANI you have like-" Yuki ran into the living room to look at a calendar. She jumped back on to the counter. " 26 more day!" she panted.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I have a lot of time then."

Yuki shook her head. "not uh. You only have 26 days."

Sasuke slapped his forehead. "Who taught you your math?"

Yuki put her index finger to her chin. "the same person who taught me to sew, Kazu-sensei."

"Tsk you had a bad teacher than, math wise."

Yuki whacked him on the head and placed her hands on her hips. "I forbid you to say that about one of my sensei!" she said with a slight killing intent.

Sasuke shrugged and started to walk out of the compound with Yuki behind him. Yuki kept bicker about Sasuke until Naruto joined their little walk. During that time they came upon a figure leaning against a tree. Yuki recognized him immediately.

"Shino!" she cried and ran up to hug him

"At least someone recognizes me.." mumbled Shino glaring at Sasuke and Naruto

_Flashback_

_Sasuke was walking by himself after returning to konoha._

"_Sasuke uchiha?" said the figure_

_Sasuke turned to see a hooded figure, couldn't see much of his face._

"_Who are you?" he questioned_

"_Shino.."_

_Flashback end_

"Nani? Naruto and Sasuke-nii couldn't recognize you?" Yuki said

"It's kinda hard to tell who he is after 3 years and espically since his face is all covered up." mutter Sasuke crossing his arms.

"Is not!" she snapped

"Whatever Yuki…is too." replied naruto

"Is not!"

"Is too!'

"Shut up." sighed Sasuke rubbing his temples. "I'm gonna go train" he finished walking towards the training grounds.

Yuki crossed her arms and walked away.

_It's to kill Itachi isn't Sasuke? The reason you train…to kill him? Nii-san…if only you knew the truth…the truth about itachi-nii….about Shisui-nii….about everything… she thought as she walked away._

A/n I honestly don't know what to do, I don't wanna rush it to everyones death. If you would like to help you may message me with an idea. If I rushed it this part of the series would be very short. Rate and seriously review.


	17. Love?

A/n the next few chappies will be kinda short until iget an idea. Just a heads up.

Yuki sat with her arms around her knees as she watched Sasuke train with Naruto.

_Is that the only reason you train? To kill him? Your only brother that you admired and looked up to?_

Yuki fought back a tear. _I wish I could tell you the truth but Itachi made it so I couldn't….WHY KAMI-SAN? WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO MAKE YOU DO THIS? Sasuke doesn't know what it feels like to see your brother try to kill the other…_

Yuki was busy thinking that she didn't even notice Sai plot next to her. He shook her shoulder gently, knocking her out of her trace.

"You okay uchiha hime?" he asked his face expressionless.

Yuki smirked. ' I would punch you right now but Nii-san is training ."

Sai gave her one of his fake smiles. "Has your heart ever start to beat quickly when you're near a specific someone?" he asked

Yuki thought about it. "Maybe, why?"

"It's just that I was train to be emotionless, What that type of feeling called?" he continued to ask

Yuki smiled at him. "it's called love."

"Love?"

"Like the kanji sign on Gaara's forehead, it's called love." she answered.

Sai walked away and was thinking about what Yuki had told him.

_Love? Love is when you feel your heart beat quickly around that person? So that means I love Yuki?" he thought._

_What was that all about? Yuki thought._

She focused her attention back to Sasuke and Naruto. _Love… _

"oi , Nii-san I'm gonna go home okay?' she yelled

Sasuke turned to face her while kicking naruto and nodded at her. Yuki walked towards to the Uchiha compound. _Shisui-nii is you were here what would you do? _

She walked around the streets of Kononha until it got dark. She slid the door open to her room.

_Flashback_

_Gaara grabbed Yuki's arm and pulled her into his arms. Slowly closing the gap between their lips._

_She didn't want it to end, she wish that that time would stop and this moment could last forever but Gaara had ended her little dream She had liked how their bodies meshed together perfectly like two puzzle pieces._

_Flashback end_

_Does his like me? Does Sai like me? She pushed the thought aside and closed her eyes._

_A/n I know it's really short but I can't think of anything. Rate and Review._


	18. Dream and Oops

A/n I think for now I might rush it a bit, since I have no ideas. Go with the series.

_Kazu sensei! Shouted Yuki_

_Yuki ran I front of kakazu who was about to recive a fatal hit; Rasenshuriken. _

"_Yuki!" Kakazu faced his back towards Naruto and pushed Yuki as hard as he could to get her far away. Yuki hit a tree, but it was kakazu who was hit with Rasenshuriken._

Yuki woke up panting, sweat on her face. _It was just a dream…Last time it was about Dan-Chan…._

_Flashback._

"_Dan-chan!" Yuki ran towards the hole Shikamaru had created. She looked at Shikamaru in shock but refocused her attention to hidan's head in the hole. He smiled. But it wasn't his usual sinister smile, but a loving smile. _

"_Bye brat."_

_Shikamaru blew up the hole to cover up hidan's head. Yuki attempted to go in the hole with him but Shikamaru grabbed her in time._

_Flashback end._

Yuki looked at her window realizing it was noon. She quickly got dressed and ran downstairs. Only to find a note on the table.

_Dear imouto,_

_You were sleeping and I figured you had a long day, so I let you sleep. If you are reading this at noon I' should be at the training grounds with everyone now._

_- Sasuke_

_Yuki dropped the note running towards the training grounds. True to Sasuke's words 'everybody' was with him, including some sensei's. _

"_What's going on?" she asked_

"_nothing, just talking and training really." muttered Sasuke_

_Yuki whacked him on the head. "Tch, you made me think it was important."_

"_well sorry." said Sasuke sarcastically. _

_Yuki turned her head to see Kakashi reading his book. She looked at him in disgust. Yuki ran up to him and grabbed the boo. Something that was too fast for the eye to see._

"_Yuki give me my book." Kakashi said in a stern voice._

_Yuki stuck out her tongue. "I get how you read this dirty perverted crap." she said whiched caused Kakashi to gasp._

"_It's not crap, it's a masterpiece!' claimed kakashi._

_Everyone watched the two look like idiots._

"_Sasuke I don't get how your sister has an IQ higher than Shikamaru's when she does stuff like this." sighed Neji._

_Yuki dropped Kakashi's book and glared at Neji. "What did you say neji?" she asked cracking her knuckles._

"_Nothing" Neji muttered but it was too later. Yuki popped up from behind him and punched him miles away. _

"_Baka.." she mumbled as she watched Tenten run after him._

_Yuki leaned against a tree as Sasuke went against Naruto (again). Everyone watched as well. Sai taking this opportunity sat down but Yuki's foot._

"_You don't have to worry about him. He still has his bond with Itachi." whispered to Yuki_

_Yuki looked at him in shock. "But to him that bond became hate." she whispered back slumping down to his level._

_Sai looked at her. "But when he first left konoha Naruto told me he would break his bond with everyone in Konoha. But now look, he's back in konoha, proving he still didn't get rid of his bonds with everyone. He still hasn't killed itachi for he could possibly still have some love for him deep down in his heart."_

"_I know that. It's just that he doesn't know the truth about Itachi…" she whispered_

_Sai widened his eyes. "Truth?"_

_Yuki realizing what she had said, walked away from the group ignoring everyone calling for her, or asking where she was going._

_A/n I think if I can't think of any to happen before Kakazu and hidan, then I might just go straight to that. No matter how much I don't want to. Rate and review._


	19. He doesn't know

A/n the next few chappies will be kinda short and very random events , I'm trying really hard to not rush it!

_At least I still have Dan-Chan, Kazu-sensei, Mama, Papa, Ze-chan, Ki-cha, Deidei, and 'Tachi.. I have a feeling I'm going to lose those people…please don't let me lose those precious to me kamisama …_

She prayed. Yuki prayed everyday that Sasukee wouldn't go on the wrong path. She prayed that Sasuke wouldn't kill Itachi. She prayed that he would find out the truth. She prayed that those precious to her could be with her forever. She prayed for that ever since she was little and to her it didn't seem like it was working.

_Kamisama don't you think you've taken enough people from me? Ka-san, To-san, Shisui-nii, Danna? Now I have a feeling you're going to take Dan-Chan and Kazu-sensei too…_

She looked up at the blue sky. She couldn't help but think back about what Sai had told her. About Sasuke not killing Itachi because they still have their bond.

_Bond….._

The word echoed into her head. What was the definition of bond? Was it just something siblings shared. It was something everyone has with other people. But why do some bonds break… Unlike Sasuke Yuki never held a grudge on Itachi. She never blamed him for the death of their clan. She didn't see how Sasuke hadn't figured it out yet. She didn't notice everyone had caught up to her watching her with curiosity. Sai again gently shook her and she knocked herself out of her trace.

"Hm?" she looked back at everyone.

Neji couldn't help but show concern for the uchiha girl. She looked at him with her big onyx eyes. "Are you guys okay? You're all looking at me weird."

Neji shook his head along with everyone else.

She stared at Neji for a moment. "There's a reason for everything right guys?" she asked everyone

Sasuke tensed up when she said that. A quick image and memory of that day popped up in his head. He knew what she was going to do.

"Sasuke what do you think Itachi's reason for killing the clan was?" she turned to her brother after seeing everyone nod.

"Like he said he did it to test his abilities." he growled.

"Do you honestly believe that? Do really believe that the brother who loved you more than anything would do that?" she asked her eyes saddened.

"yes." replied Sasuke.

Yuki sighed before saying "If only you knew the truth…" she walked away from the group with Hinata chasing after her.

Sasuke stood there in shock. _What truth?_

"Yuki-chan are you okay?" asked a concerned Hinata.

"He doesn't know what its like." she started tearing up "He doesn't know what it was like for Itachi.. He doesn't know the truth.." she started sobbing uncontrollably. Hinata comforted her until Yuki stopped crying. Which was for a long time. "He doesn't know what it's like to lose those precious to you…" she whimpered. Hiding her face in her knees.

A/n I'm just making random things right now. Rate and seriously review.


	20. Funeral

A/n I'm seriously clueless…so I'll just get to hidan and Kakazu no matter how much I don't want to. Lots of spoilers in this story if I haven't said that yet.

Yuki banged her hand against the table, putting her forehead on the table.

_Not Asuma-sensei….. _

"Shikamaru-san are you sure it was them?" she asked hoping it wasn't true.

"If you're talking about a immortal guy who swears too much and is a Jashin worshipper with a partner who sews him back together…then yes…." he replied

Sasuke looked at his sister with a concerned look. _I shouldn't leave yet..not when Yuki's like this….I'll leave when she's better…._

* * *

Yuki put on the all black outfit she had to wear for this day. Asuma's funeral. She figured it pained kurenai the most, having known. about their relationship for quite some time. Not only that she knew the fact about Kurenai being pregnant She sadly walked down the stairs, greeted by Sasuke who too was wearing all black. The two walked towards where the funeral was being held.

"Shikamaru does this mean you're going to get revenge?" she asked after the funeral was over

Shikamaru looked at her "yes"

Yuki walked away, tears on her face.

_Knowing Shikamaru he'll do whatever it takes to kill Hidan and Kakazu….That means I'll lose more precious people to me….._

Sakura and hinata watched as Yuki walked away.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" asked Hinata

'Of course Hina-chan" replied naruto forcing a small smile on his face

"But Yuki has to pick again" sighed Skaura

"Pick between what?' Sasuke asked turning to Sakura

"She has to pick between the people who raised her and Shikamaru, Choji and Ino."

A/n I know that the last few chappies have been short but the next chapter will make up for it.


	21. Danchan and Kazusensei

A/n Remember to listen to some kind of sad music to get you into mood. I'm gonna cry now.

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE OTHER FLASHBACKS BESIDES THE ONE WHERE KAKAZU AND HIDAN ARE SINGING I ONLY OWN THOSE TWO FLASHBACKS. ALL THE OTHERS BELONG TO YOU MEI-CHAN4!

Yuki woke seeing that it was noon. She quickly got dressed and ran downstairs expecting to find a note from Sasuke. Instead she realized he wasn't here. Panicking she ran to the hokage's office only to find out that everyone had gone with Shikamaru for revenge.

"crap" she muttered instantly running towards where Tsunade said they would be. Everyone turned to see Yuki and they gasped. Sasuke couldn't help but wince.

_I was so hoping she wouldn't come or at least be not so frickn' fast…_

Yuki panted. "Shikamaru-san please don't…don't kill Dan-chan and Kazu-sensei…' she pleaded

Kakazu and hidan's eyes widen. Shikamaru sighed. "I'm sorry Yuki but I can't do that." he mumbled as he ran towards the woods with hidan fallowing him.

Yuki's eyes widened. Quickly she made a clone that went after them, as the real one watched Kakashi and Kakazu fight .All she could do was watch…..She gasped when she saw Naruto's Rasenshuriken aiming at Kakazu. She ran in front of him blocking Naruto off.

"Yuki!" Kakazu yelled "Get out of the way." he turned so that hi s back face Naruto and threw Yuki to the other side of the field.

"Kazu-sensei!" she yelled as she was thown far away and watched Kakazu get the hit. She thought back on the days of when she was younger.

* * *

_Yuki happily bounded into the room and plopped herself on the cold, stone floor beside Kakazu. _

_"What are you making, Kazu-chan?"_

_"I'm making a dress for you that matches our cloaks. That's what you want, right?"_

_Yuki smiled up at Kakazu. "How'd you know? Except it'd be better if it weren't a dress."_

_Kakazu shrugged. "Stand up. I need to make sure this is going to fit you."_

_Yuki held her hands above her head and let Kakazu slip the dress onto her. _

_She smiled and twirled around. "It's pretty! This is the only dress I'll ever wear"_

_Kakazu smiled behind his mask. "Let me finish sewing the clouds on and then you can have it."_

_Yuki giggled as Kakazu gently pulled the dress off of her. "Can I watch?"_

_"That's fine." Kakazu continued to sew. He looked down when he felt a small weight resting against his leg. _

_Yuki was sound asleep against his leg. He put the dress down and picked Emiko up from the ground. He walked over to his bed and tucked her in. Once he was sure she was comfortable, he went back and finished the dress. He placed the dress on the bed beside Yuki and left the room to eat dinner._

_"Where's Yuki?" Itachi asked as Kakazu walked into the room._

_"She's asleep in my room." Kakazu answered, sitting down at the table._

_"Thank you, Kazu!" Yuki came running into the room with the dress on. She twirled around a few times so that everyone could see her dress. She then ran over and climbed into Kakazu's lap, hugging him tightly around the neck and kissing his forehead. _

_"This is the prettiest dress I've ever had! I'll wear it forever!"_

_"You can't wear it forever, idiot." Hidan retorted. "You're going to eventually get taller and outgrow it."_

_Kakazu sighed when he saw Emiko's upset face. "I'll make you more dresses just like it as you get bigger."_

_Emiko grinned and hugged Kakazu tightly. "I love you!"_

_Kakazu allowed a smile to form behind his mask._

_"Yuki, come with me." Kakazu led the 8-year-old Yuki out of her room and into the main room._

_On the floor of the main room was large stacks of gold coins. Some were short while others were almost a foot higher than Yuki. Yuki blinked and looked up at Kakazu. _

_"What are we gonna do, Kazu?"_

_"I'm going to start teaching you math." Kakazu sat on the ground with his legs crossed and motioned for Yuki to come over. _

_Yuki plopped down beside him. "Like counting?"_

_"Something like that." Kakazu grabbed twenty coins. He handed five to Yuki. "I have 15 coins and you only have 5. I decide to give you 5 more coins. How many coins do you have?" Kakazu put five more coins into Yuki's hands._

"_10'"the uchiha replied quickly_

_Kakazu hid a smile. "Very good. Now, since I gave away 5 coins and I started with 15, how many do I have?"_

_"10"_

_Kakazu nodded approvingly. "Very good. If you keep this up, I'll let you be vice-treasurer."_

_Yuki gasped and quickly ran out of the room, screaming at the top of her lungs. "I'm vice-treasurer!"_

_Kakazu actually laughed and smiled behind his mask._

_"Um, Kazu, can I ask you something?" A 13 year old Yuki stood nervously in Kakazu's door. _

_Kakazu looked up from his account book. "What?"_

_"Will…" Yuki bit her lip. "Will you teach me how to sew? I want to make something really nice for 'Tachi since it's his birthday next month."_

_Kakazu blinked. "What do you want to make him?"_

_"A new holster for his kunai. I want to sew the Uchiha symbol on it."_

_"Do you think that's a good idea? He might get upset."_

_Yuki shook her head. "No he won't. I'm not very good at it. I want to sew pretty things like you do."_

_Kakazu closed his account book and put it away in one of the drawers in his desk. He then rummaged around before pulling some fabric out. He sat on the bed and waited for Yuki to join him. Once she had, he handed her some of the material, a needle, and thread. _

_"First, you need to thread your needle."_

_Yuki watched closely as Kakazu showed her how and then she shakily attempted to mimic his actions. She finally managed to get the thread through. For the next few hours, she sat beside Kakazu, listening and watching carefully as he taught her the proper way to sew. _

_Once the holster was complete, Yuki smiled and held it up for Kakazu to inspect. "Is it okay?"_

_Kakazu took it from her and scrutinized it. Some of the stitches were bigger than others but overall, it was decent. "Not bad for your first try. Why don't you go hide it so Itachi can't find it."_

_Yuki beamed and quickly hugged Kakazu and kissed his cheek. "Thank you! I love you, Kaka! I promise on your birthday I'll make you something extra special!" _

_Kakazu couldn't help the smile that graced his face as he watched Yuki skip happily out of the room._

"_Can kazu-sensei sing?" Yuki asked now 8_

"_Why?" Kakazu asked back_

"_Because I want kazu-sensei to sing to me."_

_He sighed "What song?" _

"_The song Danna, 'tachi, papa, and mama sing to me."_

_He sighed but reluctantly sang. "Natsuhiboshi Naze akai? Yuube kanashii yume wo mita. Naite hanashite, akai me yo. Natsuhiboshi naze mayou? Kieta warashi wa sagashiteru . Dakara kanashii yume wo miru…."_

* * *

Meanwhile with the clone

The clone watched as Shikamaru tied hidan down with paper bombs over the hole. BOOm! She had no idea idea what happened except that Hidan's head was now in the hole. Yuki looked down at the hole and hidan smiled at her. Shikamaru noticed it wasn't his usual sinister smile but a loving smile right before Hidan's head was covered with rocks.

"Bye brat…"

Yuki attempted to jump in the hole to save him.

"Dan-chan!" she yelled. Only to be stopped by Shikamaru holding her back. She couldn't help but think about the past. As tears streaked her face.

_"Why the fuck do I get stuck with you when your sick?" Hidan sat on the edge of Emiko's bed, glaring accusingly down at the thermometer in his hand. _

_"I'm sorry, Dan-chan." Ten-year-old Yuki whimpered out pitifully before coughing. Her cheeks were flushed and she could barely keep her eyes open. All the other members were on their own missions and Kakazu had gone into town to claim a bounty._

_Hidan sighed. "I guess I should get you some medicine." He stood up to leave and frowned when he felt a small hand tug on his cloak. He looked back down into Yuki's upset eyes._

_"Please don't go. It's really cold."_

_Hidan's frown deepened. "What the fuck do you want me to do about it? Do you need more blankets or something?" Hidan was not a caretaker. Usually when the brat got sick, either Konan or Itachi would take care of her._

_Emiko shook her head, coughing again. "I want Dan-chan to take a nap with me."_

_"Are you shitting me?"_

_Yuki pouted. "Please, Hi-chan?"_

_Hidan sighed. It would be a few more hours before Kakazu got home. He laid on top of the covers and reluctantly allowed Yuki to snuggle close to him. "You better not tell anyone."_

_Emiko closed her eyes and yawned. She sleepily responded. "It'll be our secret."_

_"Would you stop moping?" _

_A twelve-year-old Emiko didn't look up from the rocks she was throwing into the water. "I'm not moping."_

_Hidan rolled his eyes and plopped down beside Emiko. "The hell you aren't." He sighed when he saw the sad expression on Yuki's face. "Just forget about them. It'll make your life easier."_

_Yuki looked up at Hidan. "I don't want to forget them."_

_Hidan frowned. "So we're not good enough for you anymore?"_

_Yuki's eyes widened. "No! I never said that!" She frowned when she saw Hidan laughing at her. She punched him in the arm. "You're a jerk!"_

_Hidan rubbed his arm. "Shit, that hurt. You're getting to be a strong little brat."_

_Emiko huffed and pulled her knees to her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs. She buried her face in the small circle of her arms. She gasped when she felt an arm wrap around her. She looked up when she was pulled close to a warm body. _

_"Dan-chan…?"_

_Hidan looked out over the lake. "We…the others hate seeing you sad like this. So you better get back to being your bratty self."_

_Yuki smiled and leaned against Hidan's side, closing her eyes and smiling contently. "Okay."_

_"You better not tell anyone about this." Hidan muttered._

_"It'll be our secret."_

"_Dan-chan?" Yuki walked into his room during his ritual which made him pissed off. _

"_What the fuck do you want? I'm doing my ritual."_

_Yuki seeing this started to walk out of the room._

"_Wait! Come here" he sighed_

"_Dan-chan sing!"_

"_Are you shitting me?"_

"_No, I just want Dan-chan to sing and I'll leave you alone for a week."_

_Hidan seeing this opportunity sang. ""Natsuhiboshi Naze akai? Yuube kanashii yume wo mita. Naite hanashite, akai me yo. Natsuhiboshi naze mayou? Kieta warashi wa sagashiteru . Dakara kanashii yume wo miru…."_

* * *

The clone disappeared and the image of hidan dying went into her head. She looked at Kakazu's dead body. She fell to her knees sobbing. Sai walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She put her face into his chest, sobbing. She hugged him sobbing uncontrollably.

A/n I'm gonna get a tissue box. Rate , review and check out my new fic 'Mute'.


	22. I'll be back in a day or 2

A/n sorry for not updating! I've been busy recently. Plus I've been think abut ideas for Mute and this fic.

Sasuke watched as Yuki came down the stair. Gloomy. She'd been like this for a long time. Even though she still smiled, he as her brother could tell she was blaming herself for the 3 akatsuki members death.

"C'mon we gotta go shopping…" grumbled Sasuke, putting his hands in his pocket.

"I almost forgot it's White Day next week. Are we going shopping for Sakura's gift?" asked Yuki

Sasuke turned around to hide his blush. He kicked a rock and acted like nothing happened.

"What cha gonna get her nii-san?"

"I don't know, that's why your coming with me." replied Sasuke

"Why don't you just go ask her what she wants?"

"Because then she'll know I'm buying something for her."

Yuki sighed. "I still don't get why I have to come…"

"You've locked yourself in the house for a week! You need some fresh air."

Yuki stopped walking. "I'm gonna go train, you go get something for Sakura."

"But-" Sasuke turned around only to see Yuki running towards the training grounds. Sasuke sighed.

"What do girls like?' he thought out load. He regretted thinking out load because the instant he said that Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru popped up out of no where.

"Uchiha thinking about what girls like?" questioned neji

"Tch, it's white day next week. I can't help it if a bunch of girls gave me chocolate." replied Sasuke

"Now that you mention it, I need to get Yuki-chan and Hinata something for white day." said Naruto.

"Why do I have a strange feeling our house is going to be filled with gifts for Yuki?" asked Sasuke

"Because she gave chocolate to almost everyone in konoha. Troublesome…" sighed Shikamaru "But Yuki could use some cheering up. I mean we can all tell she's hurt on the inside. I'm quite surprised she's not mad at me.."

"It was hard enough getting her outside. Just before you guys came here she ran towards the training grounds, Yuki locked herself in the house for a whole week! She wouldn't even open the door when you guys came over" said Sasuke

"You're not going to leave again are you? Yuki all ready lost a lot of people she cared about. She doesn't need to lose another. On Yuki's behalf teme, I'm asking you not to kill Itachi." Naruto pleaded

Sauke stared at his 3 friend and then walked away. "I'm gonna go check on Yuki…"

The words kept echoing in his head _Yuki all ready lost a lot of people she cared about. She doesn't need to lose another. I'm asking you not to kill Itachi.._

Sasuke was starting to wonder when he should leave. _After White day…after white day will be when I kill Itachi…_

* * *

Yuki panted dropping her tanto next to her. She fell on her knees. _I'm too weak…I couldn't do anything to stop them from dying. How am I going to stop Sasuke from killing Itachi if I couldn't even stop Shikamaru and chiyo baa-sama from killing danna, Dan-chan, and Kazu sensei._

She stood up and continued to practice training until dark.

* * *

Sasuke was busy thinking about how he was going to find Itachi that he bumped into Sakura.

"Sorry.." he mumbled he looked up to see who he had bumped into. Only to see Sakura rubbing her head.

He helped her up."Sorry about that Sakura.."

"It's okay Sasuke-kun." she smiled at him

He gave her a small smile. "Did you see Yuki anywhere? I checked the training ground but she wasn't there."

Sakura shook her head. "I was going to ask you if _you_ saw Yuki. She wasn't at work today. Maybe she went home?"

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and ran towards the Uchiha compound. He ran into Yuki's room finding nothing.

"Where is she?" paniced Sakura "You don't think she's-" Sakura gulped

Sasuke felt his body stop moving. "She wouldn't…" he tened up "Yuki wouldn't do suicide would she?"

Sasuke and Sakura ran to everyone's help. Knocking on door, searching. But they still couldn't find Yuki. Hours went by, Sasuke didn't know how long they had been searching. Sasuke thought of one place where he thought Yuki just had to be. Sasuke ran as fast as he could towards the field and ran to the Sakura tree where Yuki claimed had most of the old times. Only to find a note in Yuki's hand writing.

_Mina I'm not doing suicide just getting something. Be back in a day or two. -Yuki_

Sasuke sighed.

* * *

Konana ran up and hugged Yuki. "You're back!"

Yuki hugged her back. "Mama…I need to get something from Kazu-sensei's room."

Konan let go of the Uchiha girl and nodded. Yuki walked into Kakazu's brought back memories of Kakazu teaching how to sew. She opened up his closet to fin multiple of outfit and a note.

_Dear Yuki,_

_I know how you didn't really like dresses as much so in my spare time I made you all of these dresses and shirts, accessories, etc. Take care of them well! I used the money I got from my bounties to make you this._

_-Kakazu_

"Kazu sensei…" she whispered. She opened her huge bag she had brought and neatly places the clothes Kakazu had made for her.

She walked out the door to be greeted by Itachi. Her face brightened up a bit. She hugged him instantly, fearing that this would be the last time she would see him.

"Imouto? Why are you back here. I thought I told you to stay in Konoha." muttered Itachi.

Kisame came up from behind him pulling Yuki into a hug. "What? You didn't want her to come back?" chuckled kisame.

"Ki-chan!" exclaimed Yuki "I only came back to get stuff Kakazu and Dan-chan left me. Then I'll go back to Konoha." she whispered the last part to herself and walked towards hidan's room. Finding a note on his bed

_Brat under my bed will be a weapon sharpener. I would have given it to you sooner but konan would have killed me. Don't let her know I gave you this. - hidan_

She placed the sharpener in her weapons pouch and walked out of the room.

"Aw..no hug from Chibi-chan?" chuckled a familiar voice.

Yuki turned around smiling for once. "Dei-Dei!" She ran and tackled him down.

"**Looks like Yuki's back." said Zetsu's black side.**

"I wanna hug too!" pouted his white side.

Yuki giggled and hugged Zetsu. "Ze-chan!"

Everyone turned around when they heard a "ahem."

Yuki ran up and hugged Pein. "Papa!" she smiled at him. "Slash Yahiko and Nagato." she whispered only for him to hear. Pein smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Hey it's my job to ruffle Chibi-chan's hair!" pouted Deidara crossing his arms.

Yuki giggled. She smiled. For she knew this could be the last time when she'd be happy with her precious people and the last time she might see the akatsuki members.

A/n the next chapther will be posted a day before white day...maybe. For a while I won't update for this story. But Mute will be updated more now! Rate, review, check out Mute.


	23. Last talk

A/n I know it's a day before white day! Like I promised. I'll post the next chappie tomorrow. ALSO THIS CHAPTHER HAS SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE MANGA OR GOTTEN TO THE EPISODE ABOUT ITACHI'S DEATH DO NOT FACT IF YOU HAVEN'T YOU ALREADY GOTTEN ENOUGH AT YOUR OWN RISK.

"How's my foolish brother doing?" asked Itachi in a monotone

"You know you don't have to do that right now right? It's just the two of us." sighed Yuki "Cut the act already."

"I need to practice." replied itachi

"He's still trying to kill you……I'm starting to think that's the only reason he trains. To kill you." whispered Yuki

Itachi look up at the ceiling. "That's good…"

Yuki's onyx eye saddened "Why can't I just tell him? Why can't I just tell him the truth?" Yuki looked at her older brother "Why?"

Itachi ruffled her raven hair. "You use to ask Shisui that. Why, seemed like your favorite question."

Yuki smiled at the memory of her cousin. "There's a reason for everything, right? That's what Shisui-nii would have said. So what's the reason of me not telling Sasuke the truth? Ne Itachi-nii?"

Itachi stood up and walked towards the exit of Yuki's room. He turned around bit before turning the knob. "Because I don't deserve to be forgiven for what I've done." he muttered.

Itachi opened the door to find of line of the akatsuki members. "What's with the line?"

"Visiting Yuki. She insist she's leaving today." replied Konan

Itachi mouth the word 'Oh' and left.

* * *

"Hi Mama." mumble Yuki as konan walked into the room

"hi Yuki." piped Konan as she ploped down next to Yuki. 'I know Sasori, hidan and Kakazu passing away was hard on you but cheer up. They wouldn't want to see you like this." She placed her hand on Yuki's shoulder.

"Mama I'm not suicidal." sighed Yuki.

Konan smiled a bit. "I'll get your stuff ready." she said before leaving the room.

* * *

Yuki was too busy looking at the floor she didn't realize Deidara had walked in.

"un Chibi-chan?" Deidara cocked his head to the side.

Yuki's face brightened up. "DeiDei!" she tackled him to the ground.

Deidara ruffled her hair. "You like the one tail boy don't you?" he asked smirking in a playful manner.

Yuki blushed and turned away. "No…How could you ever think that?"

Deidara put a smug look on his face. "I've raised you for how long has it been….quite some time. I would know" He frowned a bit. "I won't let you date him."

Yuki turned around. "Why?" frighten by the serious look on his face.

Deidara smiled. "Because you're my Chibi artist." he ruffled her hair.

Yuki punched him playfully. "Deidei!"

_He's so much like him…it's like he's the reincarnation of Shisui-nii…._

"Chibi-chan remember this." his face became serious. "Cherish those close to you…you might not see them again."

"I already know that Deidei!"

He smiled. "Well, the others will say I'm hogging you to myself." He walked out of the room, Pein replacing him.

* * *

"hi Papa." she smiled at him "So when will you marry mama?" she asked

Pein looked at her. " I have no idea what you're talking about." he looked in a ifferent direction. "Remember you still have to come to the day we mourn yahiko."

Her eyes saddened a bit. "I know Nagato…From what you and mama tell me, Yahiko -san sounds like a great person…I wish I could have met him.."

"I'll let Kisame see you next, he'll be the last person." mumbled Pein.

"Where's Ze-chan and Tobi?" she asked.

"They went somewhere. Even I don't know." replied Pein before shutting the door.

* * *

"ki-chan?" Yuki looked up at the blue man standing before her.

"Hello Yuki, long time no see." he grinned

"When do you think Itachi will do it?" she asked her onyx eyes saddened.

Kisame paused before answering. "Soon…"

Later leaving the room he bumped into Itachi. "Hey Itachi-san..Don't go too far with it, it pains Yuki." he mumbled

Itachi just closed his eyes as kisame walked past him.

Yuki had hugged everyone before leaving. Hugging Itachi a bit longer. Knowing that it would happen soon.

* * *

Yuki walked into konoha gates, hearing a gleeful bark. "Akamaru!' she opened her arms out to the inu, who jumped into her arms pushing her to the ground. Licking her angelic face. Kiba came in time before Yuki's face was covered with dog drool.

"Yuki/ You're back from your trip. What's with the big bag?" he asked

Yuki looked back to see the bag filled with the clothes Kakazu had given her.

"Oh gifts…" she mutterd smiling at the boy.

Kiba raised his eyebrow. "okay…..I guess…"

"What are you doing up so early anyway?" asked Yuki

'oh, akamaru's on his walk. I just tag along"

* * *

Yuki rushed home to the uchiha compound, running into Sasuke's room. "Nii-san! Tomorrow's white day!' she exclaimed.

Sasuke groaned. "Yuki it's 6 in the morning."

Yuki made a tching sound and left the room.

A/n rate and review. Next chappie up tomorrow.


	24. White day

A/n this might be kinda short but I'm busy and I'm trying to keep my promise.

Sasuke opened the door, only to find a pile of gift. All with tags saying to; Yuki.

Sasuke took a long step over the pile of colorful gifts. " She gave people a lot of chocolate, wonder how she got so much money?" mumble Sasuke before slipping his gift in the pile.

* * *

Yuki moved all of the gift into their living room. She plopped down so she was in the center of her little circle, grabbing the closest box. Unwrapping it , it revealed to be a dark blue butterfly. (an I don't know my butterflies)

"Kawaii!" she exclaimed setting it in her room before returning to other gifts.

Next was a orange box. Which Yuki figured was from Naruto. Opening it slowly she found a cup of ramen. Yuki couldn't help but smile. She continued to open her gifts.

* * *

Sasuke walked towards the team 7 training ground looking for Sakura.

"Hey Sakura…"

Sakura turned around to see the Uchiha boy. "Ohayo Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke walked towards her and stuck his hand out. A black box. Sakura slowly took it out of Sasuke hand. Opening the box immediately made her emerald eyes widen. It was a cabochon with a white Sakura blossom in it. Around the cabochon was a white ribbon. Sasuke grabbed the pendant.

"Here let me put it on." he muttered tying the ribbon around Sakura neck.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun."

Sauske took the box for a moment and flipped open the bottom of the box. Sakura gasped. Under it was a clear crystal orb. Inside the orb was another pink cherry blossom. Sakura gently pulled it out of the box, holding it with both hands. She felt Sasuke's lips on her forehead before seeing him walk away. She noticed a paper note at the bottom.

_So that I'll always be with you -Sasuke_

* * *

Gaara walked into the Uchiha compound and knocked on the door. Ykui opened the door thinking it was Sasuke, her onyx eyes widened when she saw it was Gaara.

"Gaara-kun? Aren't you suppose to be at the Sand right now?" she asked

Gaara stepped into the house and stepped into the living room, threw a bag on the couch. "It's white day, they let me take a break." he replied "Yuki I came her to give you this-" Gaara was about to pull out a white box from his pocket but Sasuke had walked into the house. He push the box back into his pocket and grabbed the bag he had thrown. "This- panda plushy!" he exclaimed pulling out a stuffed panda bear.

Yuki's onyx eyes beamed and she hugged the panda.

"Thank you Gaara-kun!" she exclaimed

Gaara turned and looked at Sasuke. "Hello Uchiha"

"Sabaku…'

"Hey nii-san what did you give Sakura?" Yuki asked

Sasuke turned around to hide his blush and ran up stairs. Yuki shook her head and made a tching noise.

"Baka nii-san'

Gaara hesitated. "Yuki can I take you some where? It's just for a few minutes." he said

Yuki nodded. She walked past the stairs. "Sasuke! I'm going to be out for a while!" she shouted leading Gaara towards the field.

* * *

"did you really think that's all I was getting you for White day?" asked Gaara smirking

Yuki coked her head to the side. "I didn't really think about you getting me more gifts."

Gaara pulled out a white box from his pocket and gave it to Yuki. She opened it quickly and smiled, it was a silk blue chocker, yet there was a crystal flower and some blue beads.. Gaara moved behind her and tied the choker on.

"That's not your only gift." He whispered in her ear. "turn around."

Yuki did as she was told. Gaara smashed his lips against hers.

* * *

Sasuke laid on his bed, thinking. _Sakura's birthday is coming up…Too bad I can't stay to celebrate…._

A/n I got some picture of Sakura's and Yuki's gift. Sakura's ; ./images/view?back=http%3A%2F%.%2Fsearch%2Fimages%3Fp%3Dcabochon%2Bsakura%26ei%3Dutf-8&w=500&h=375&imgurl=.%2F2452%2F3726709752_&rurl=http%3A%2F%.com%2Fphotos%2Fmiesmama%2F3726709752%2F&size=105k&name=sakura+pendant&p=cabochon+sakura&oid=fe14a61a5f88da2a&fr2=&fusr=miesmama&no=5&tt=46&sigr=11hlsdul0&sigi=11mcdmp41&sigb=1277cmgd0 that's the cabochon. I can't find the orb picture b/c/ I made that in my head.

Yuki's choker; ./images/view?back=http%3A%2F%.%2Fsearch%2Fimages%3Fp%3Dblue%2Bchoker%26b%3D1%26ni%3D20%26ei%3Dutf-8%26xargs%3D0%26pstart%3D1&w=600&h=350&imgurl=.com%2Fimages%&rurl=http%3A%2F%.com%%3Fpage%3D1&size=63k&name=Blue+Oriental+Da...&p=blue+choker&oid=86d0a633aa5235d4&fr2=&no=7&tt=15328&b=1∋=20&sigr=1298mv3lb&sigi=11r797og4&sigb=12urcosk8 

Also the list of people that gave Yuki a gift and what is was.

Shino: the butterfly

Naruto; The cup of ramen

Choji; a lunch box

Neji;a moonstone bracelet

Shikamaru: a shogi piece

Sasuke; a bracelet with the uchiha symbol on it

Kiba; a picture of Akamaru

Sai; Origami paper

Kakashi; Make out tactics

And some other people too. I'm just too lazy to say.

Rate and review please! Happy white day!


	25. Again

A/n We're so far In the fic! Kinda…

Sakura walked home, think about the note Sasuke had given her. Until she bumped into Yuki and Gaara.

"Yuki do you know what Sasuke means when he says 'So that I'll always be with you.'?" asked Sakura

Yuki paused. _He better not do what I think he's doing….._ "I don't know…"

Yuki concerned about her brother made a excuse to go check on him. "Hey you guys go ahead to meet up with everyone…I'll catch up later…."

* * *

Yuki ran towards the uchiha compound. _Sasuke…_

Yuki grabbed the note she saw on the counter, panting.

_Imouto by the time you read this I've already left konoha to kill Itachi._

Yuki's heart sank immediately. _No…This can't be happening.._

* * *

Yuki ran towards the gates of konoha. When she got close enough she saw her brother's duck butt hair style.

"Nii-san!" she yelled

Sasuke upon hearing his sister's voice turned around.. "What?"

"Where are you going." she asked

"To kill someone who should be dead." replied Sasuke turning around a step closer to the gates.

"Stop..please, don't do this…don't leave konoha again…" she whispered taking 5 steps towards him

"Yuki I can't live knowing he's out there….knowing that one day he'll come here and hurt everyone, I need to kill him before he can do that…"

"Stop lying…I know your just doing it for revenge." she took a step closer to him "Revenge may be sweet but it leaves a bitter taste…" taking another step towards her brother

Sasuke turned around his voiced laced with anger. " It's his fault ka-san and to-san are dead! It's his fault Shisui is dead! It's all his fault that everyone in the Uchiha clan is DEAD!" he yelled, his sharingan activated.

"Shisui said there was a reason for everything! What do you think itachi-nii's reason was?!" she shouted taking 2 steps towards her brother.

"That bastard has no right to be called 'nii-san'! his reason was only to test himself! You heard him on that day!"

"Do you really think that was itachi's reason?! You looked up to him! Do you think that to test his ablities was his real reason?" taking a step closer.

"How can you defend that man?! He killed our family! He killed Shisui! He could kill his own best friend! He could kill his mom and dad.! how can that bastard have feeling?! How can you defend for him after everyone that he killed?!"

"What abut you? Do you know how much this is going to hurt Sakura and Naruto? You leaving Konoha again?"

Sasuke paused before resorting to Yuki. She had a point. Sasuke sighed and appeared behind Yuki.

Sasuke stared at the back of his sister's head before hitting the back of her neck.

"Sorry." he whispered before she fainted.

Sasuke picked up his sister's body and placed her on a bench before walking past the gate of Konoha. Again….

* * *

A/n It was suppose to be like the Sasuke and Sakura scene minus the slight romance. But we're half way through th fic, I think….Anyway Rate and review! i know it was a short chapther but ive been busy with school, studying for test,homework, etc.


	26. News

A/n We're about or almost ¾ through THIS PART of the series. So yes there will be a squeal if anyone was wondering.

Gaara and Temari went around the streets of konoha looking for Yuki.

"She's not at the field, she's not at the Uchiha compound, she'not at the dango shop, where is she?!" asked Temari concerned for the uchiha girl , for she too was very fond of the girl.

"I don't know! Where's Sasuke? He cares about her more than anything" replied Gaara

The two siblings ran towards the gates, finding Yuki unconscious on a stone bench. Gaara immediately held her to his chest shaking her furiously.

"Yuki! Yuki, wake up!" he yelled

"Gaara, calm down she's not dead!" replied Temari kneeling down next the the bench., which gave Gaara a sigh of relief

Yuki's onyx eyes fluttered slowly. . She looked up at the Kazekage. "Gaara? I thought I told you guys to go somewhere and I'd catch up later.." she groaned

"What are you talking about it's morning now! We did wait for you, we waited hours for you and you didn't show up! " replied Gaara a panicked voice

Yuki's eyes widened and she sat up. "Oh god no…no…" she mumbled and showed Temari and Gaara the note Sasuke had left her. Only making the sand sibling's eyes widen.

* * *

"He left again?" asked Sakura.

Yuki looked at the ground, her hands in her pockets. Until she felt a note in one. She pulled it out slowly, and couldn't help but smile just a bit. It was an envelope with the words To Sakura Haruno in Sasuke's neat handwriting. Yuki smiled and gave Sakura the note before walking away.

Sakura plopped down on her bed while she read the note.

_Sakura I know this is going to hurt you. Me leaving yet again. I'm sorry, I truly am. But Itachi is still out there and I'm an avenger. I can't live knowing that he's out there. Knowing that one day he just might come to kill you and Naruto. I can't let that happen. So I need to kill him before, he can. I have my reason of leaving, I'm sorry._

_-Sasuke_

Sakura's emerald eyes fill with tears. "I will bring you back, even if it kills me" she thought out loud

* * *

Yuki stared at the door that lead to Sasuke's room. Of course the news had spread that Uchiha Sasuke had left Konoha again. Yuki however was going to find and stop him before he could get to Itachi, with Tsunade's permission of leaving the village. Yuki slung her bag over her shoulder and left the Uchiha compound, out of Konoha. She couldn't help but think.

_I will bring you back Sasuke, and I will not let you kill Itachi… No matter how much i don't want to but if I have to kill you myself, i will. I won't let you kill the man the loves you more than anything in the world._

A/n It's kinda short but again I'm pretty busy myself. What's everyone think so far? Epic, crappy, okay? Tell me what you think, or what you want to happen and I might consider it. Rate and review. P.s I know I haven't been updating for Mute but please be patient.


	27. Looking

A/n I do not own Naruto just Yuki Also this chapther is little part is skipping a few days.

Nartuo opened to door to Tsunade's office quickly, panting. "Yuki and Sasuke are gone!" he shouted

Tsunade looked up from her paperwork. "I know, I let Yuki go find Sasuke to go stop him." Tsunade sighed "You just realized she left? Because she left last night.'

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Yuki ran towards orochimaru's hideout. _he's here I know it…_

She opened the door roughly. _Dang it he's not here…_ just as she was going to leave she noticed some water on the ground. _he's not far from here, probably just left…_

Yuki thought about warning Itachi but she suppressed that urge. _I can't waste anytime, I have to find sasuke first._

* * *

She ran towards a jail she knew Orochimaru had to keep prisoners. Only to find multiple of injured bodies on the ground. She soon found a door that seemed to be cut down by a sword. Walking inside she couldn't help but notice a strand of hot pink hair. _Sasuke's recruiting people isn't he?…_

_. _

* * *

She ran towards Orochimaru's north base. _Why does he have so many fricken' bases? _Finding a wall, broken, with a huge hole in it. _Must have been some kind of fight here….Sasuke where are you?_

Yuki couldn't help but fall down onto her knees with tears filling her eyes. _Why does everything have to be like this? Why can't everything be like what it use to be? _Yuki wiped her tears on her arm warmer _This is no time to be crying, I have to stop sasuke_

* * *

Yuki tried smelling Sasukes scent. Greeted by Konoha ninja. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked petting Akamaru

"Searching for Sasuke of course. Did you think you're the only one who wants to bring him back?" replied Naruto

"Fine…" she mumbled

"I got his scent!" exclaimed kiba "It's all over the place!"

Right when she heard Kiba say that she sensed a familiar chakra. "I'm gonna go ahead, if I don't come back don't go looking for me. It might mean I'm with Sasuke. Split up!"

She followed the chakra. _He's flying? _She quickend her pace_. Deidei..please don't die._

A/n Again I know it's short, but the next chapther will make up for it. Also I think I'll just write a bnch of chapters and then update them when I want like what I'm doing with Mute. I have to focus on this a bit more, so sorry to my Mute readers but for now read this!


	28. Like Losing Shisui again

A/n DISCLAIMER I do not own the last 3 flashbacks, those belong to Meichan4 thank you Meichan!

Yuki rushed to see Sasuke and Deidara fighting. Both of them froze when they saw her. She came just in time before Deidara removed the stitches on his chest.

"Chibi-chan?"

"imouto?"

"Deidei, Sasu-nii? She gasped

Deidara was the first to recover from his shock and immediately started removing the stitches. As the black veins appeared on Deidara's body and he started laughing, Yuki couldn't help but think back on the past she had with him.

* * *

_A 9 year old Yuki waited in front of the boulder for Itachi to come back to the base. Her eyes gleamed when she sensed his chakra from the outside. Hugging him the instant Itachi stepped in. Until she noticed a blonde hair boy, looking grumpy. She tugged on his shirt._

"_What's your name?" she asked_

_Deidara looked down at the girl. "Who's this?" he asked Itachi_

_Itachi looked at him. "My imouto, Yuki uchiha."_

_Deidara focused his attention on Yuki. "Yuki huh? Looks more like a Chibi-chan. My name's Deidara." he replied he crouched down to Yuki's height and ruffled her hair._

_Yuki stared at the boy. He ruffles my hair like Shisui-nii did and gave me the same nickname. She thought._

_Itachi recognized the nickname too, behind his cloak he smile a bit as a picture of his cousin flashed in his head._

_Yuki hugged him, which shocked Deidara. "DeiDei!" she exclaimed_

* * *

"_Deidei? I can't fall asleep, can you sing to me like mama and 'tachi sing to me?"_

_Deidara smiled at the 9 year old and ruffled her hair. "of course chibi-chan. The song I can hear them sing usually right?' _

_Yuki nodded before sitting in Deidara's lap. "Natsuhiboshi naze akai? Yuube kanashii yume wo mita. Naite hanashite, akai me yo. Natsuhiboshi naze mayou? Kieta warashi wa sagashiteru . Dakara kanashii yume wo miru…." Deidara rubbed her back soothingly until she fell asleep. He carried her to her bed and set her down gently. Kissed her forehead, tucked her in, ruffled her head and left the room._

* * *

_Deidara led Yuki through the maze of hallways to his room. He sat down at a small table and motioned for Yuki to join him._

_Yuki obediently sat beside him. "What are we gonna do, Deidei?"_

_"We're going to make sculptures, un." He handed her a small amount of clay. _

_Yuki looked curiously at the clay. "What do I make?"_

_Deidara laughed. "Whatever you want to."_

_Yuki thought for a moment before sculpting the clay. She ignored Deidara's curious staring. After a few minutes, she grinned triumphantly and held her creation up to Deidara. "All done!"_

_Deidara blinked. "What is it?"_

_Yuki frowned. "It's you!"_

_Deidara looked closely at the blob before grinning. "Oh, I see it now, un."_

_Yuki's smile returned. "What do we do with it now?"_

_Deidara grinned. "We blow it up, un."_

_Yuki's expression immediately became horrified. "You can't blow it up! I made it for you! You have to keep it forever!"_

_Deidara groaned. "You sound like Sasori no Danna when you talk like that, un."_

_Yuki pouted. "You don't have to keep it if you really don't want to."_

_Deidara sighed and took the sculpture from Yuki, placing it in the center of his work table. "I'll keep it since you made it."_

_Yuki beamed. "Does that mean I'm an artist now, Deidei?"_

_Deidara ruffled her hair. "Yeah. You're my little artist."_

* * *

_"So, how was your adventure in Konoha?" Deidara sauntered into Yuki's room, frowning when he saw her laying face down on her bed. "Hey, are you really that upset about coming home?"_

_YUki turned her head to the side to look at Deidara. "I miss Sasu-chan and the others."_

_Deidara sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He suddenly snapped his fingers. "I know! Let's paint!"_

_Yuki sat up. "Just painting right? Nothing exploding?"_

_Deidara waved his hand dismissively. "Of course. Konan's still pissed at me about last time."_

_Yuki smiled as Deidara left, coming back a few minutes later with a huge stack of paper, different colored paints, and bowls. She watched curiously as he poured the paint into the bowls. "Where are the brushes, Deidei?"_

_Deidara laughed. "We're going to finger paint, un."_

_Yuki squealed excitedly and jumped off her bed to join Deidara on the floor. Deidara couldn't help but think that at the age of 12 she was childish she was for her age. _

_Immediately, she stuck her fingers in the red paint, drawing patterns on the paper in front of her. _

_The two sat in relative silence as they painted. Yuki got a wicked idea and grinned mischievously at Deidara before flicking green paint onto him. She giggled at his surprised face._

_Deidara sighed and stuck his hand into a bowl of blue paint. "That wasn't very nice, Chibi-chan, un. Revenge!"_

_Yuki screeched as Deidara rubbed his paint covered hand all over her face. Yuki retaliated by tossing the bowl of red paint at Deidara. Soon, paint was flying all over the room. _

_Deidara was now holding Yuki in his lap, laughing. "Truce, un?"_

_Yuki grinned. "Truce." She looked around her room and frowned. "Mama is gonna be mad at you."_

_Deidara smirked. "I'll just tell her it was us artist being creative, un."_

_"I'm an artist just like you and Danna."_

_Deidara smiled and kissed Yuki's paint covered forehead. "Yup. You're my little artist."_

* * *

_"Deidei, I don't like yours or Danna's view on life."_

_Deidara blinked. The two were lying in a field side by side, Deidara awaiting orders from Pein and Yuki with nothing better to do. "Why do you say that?"_

_Yuki frowned thoughtfully. "I don't like how Danna thinks everything should last forever. If you live forever, everyone important around you will get old and die and you'll be all alone. I don't like Deidei's though because your life is short enough as it is and you won't get to experience new things if you die so young."_

_Deidara smiled. "That's pretty insightful for a kid, un. So, what do you think is the right way to live, un?"_

_Yuki closed her eyes. "Something in between. Living a long, happy life but dying before you have to see all your important people die. That's the kind of life I want to live. I want to die protecting my precious people."_

_Deidara reached over, taking Yuki's hand in his. "That's an interesting view on life, Chibi-chan, un. You're definitely my little artist." _

* * *

_The more memories flowed through her head. Deidara's voice crying out "Chibi-chan! Or my little artist echoed in her brain, or when he would ruffle her hair as tears filled her eyes._

As Deidara's laughing became crazier and more black veins appeared, Sasuke became worried for his sister who was rooted to the ground, she wasn't moving at all. He knew she could get out of here In time if she started moving.

"Yuki GET OUT OF HERE!" shouted Sasuke but Yuki couldn't hear him, his words didn't reach her brain. With the last of his strength he jumped over Yuki and saved their lives by sacrificing Manda.

Sasuke fell to the ground panting. He limped over to Yuki who was unconscious.

"Yuki? Imouto wake up" he shook her body gently.. "Imouto? Imouto!" he screamed before collaping next to his sister.

Sasuke didn't notice the tears streaked across Yuki's face.

A/n I have to stop listening to sad music when I write these chapters….Rate and review!


	29. Meet hebi

A/n we're - well guess I should stop saying this or I'll spoil it THE KARIN BASHING BEGINS HERE!yay!

* * *

Yuki's opened her eyes slowly seeing her brother. "nii-san? Are we dead?" she graned

Sasuke rolled his eyes "No, c'mon, you need to meet some people." He helped his sister up by letting heer limp supported by his arm.

Yuki walked in the room to see 3 people. She raised her eyebrow at the female, who had a slight resemblance of Sakura but dress in more revealing clothes. She smiled at the 2 males though.

Sasuke gestured to the white hair boy. 'This is Suigetsu."

Sugetsu saluted to Yuki, which made he giggle. He flashed his sharp teeth, grinning a grin that remined her of Naruto's goofy grin. She thought she'd never be able to laugh after Deidara had died.

Sasuke gestured to the female of the group which made Yuki frown. "This is Karin."

Yuki looked at the girl and gave Sasuke a 'she's a fan girl isn't she?' look. Which made Sasuke nod. Yuki sighed. "She dresses like a slut."

This made Suigetsu laugh, and Yuki noticed the orange haired boy chuckled a bit.

Sasuke getuered to the orange hair boy. "Jugo."

Yuki cocked her head to the side. "Ju, Sui, and sluty ugly retarded rapist who needs to cover up because I'm going blind fan girl-san."

This made Karin blushed while Suigetsu and Jugo laughed. "Who are you to call me that?" Karin snapped at the Uchiha girl.

"Geez no I have to add in can't notice the back of my sweater and my similar appearance to Sasuke your nickname. Nii-san why don't you tell sluty ugly retarded rapist who needs to cover up because I'm going blind, that can't notice the back of my sweater, plus my similar appearance to Sasuke-san who I am?" replied Yuki who just smiled.

The sides of Sasuke's lips twitched up a bit. "Guess Karin."

Karin's eyes widened. "nii-san?She's your sister?"

Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "Well what does nii-san mean Karin?"

Sasuke smirked . "Oi imouto, I'm starting to think your nickname for Karin suits her well." Sasuke whispered Then looked at Karin. "What did you say to my Imouto?"

Yuki giggled at her brother's comment. "nii-san should I add in some other stuff too?"

"I think then it would be a bit long since I know you're gonna add a million words to her nickname." replied Sasuke. "Anyway c'mon we have to get moving."

Karin pointed at Yuki. "She's coming with us?" whined Karin

Suigetsu smirk. "I don't mind I think it would be fun"

Yuki suddenly punched the ground causing a milliong big cracks in the ground. Everybody's eyes widened minus Sasuke.

"Shut up and let's get going." Yuki started walking away but puased and turned back at bit. "One more thing. That wasn't a chakra punch." she said as she continued to walk, Sasuke soon joined her. Suigetsu and Jugo rushed after the siblings after recovering from their shock.

"Wait for me!' shouted Karin.

Sasuke looked at his sister. "Why are you coming if you're trying to stop me from killing Itachi?" he asked suspicious of his sister.

Yuki put her hands in her pockets. " Why didn't you just leave me there then, when Deidei blew himself up." she snapped back.

Sasuke stared at his sister a bit and sighed. "Fine you can tag along but do try anything ok?"

Yuki nodded "I won't I'm here to protect you from the fat rapist over there." she replied pointing at Karin.

_If I can come with you then I can at least stop him from killing itachi just a bit longer. Just so that I know he's living ..even if it's only for a little longer…_

* * *

A/n sneaky Yuki! Anyway there's gonna be a lot of Karin bashing starting here. Rate and Review.


	30. Tormenting Karin

A/n I'm so happy for some reason! Anyway..ahem…to the story…

"Hey Sui and Ju come over here real quick." whispered Yuki and motion for them to come over.

"Okay I have a plan that will embarrass that slutty stupid ape of a bitch and teach her a lesson.

* * *

Karin was crossing her arms thinking about how to get Yuki out of the group without getting Sasuke angry._ Who does she think she is? I'm the prettiest person in the world, Sasuke-kun probably wants me to bear his babies but with his sister here he won't do it. I know!_

Karin ran into her tent where she kept all of her whore clothes. She came out in black high heels, short shorts that barely covered her ugly ass and a hot pink tang top (matching her hair) that went down to her hairy shoulders. She walked over to Sasuke who was daydreaming about Sakura, swaying her fat hips to the side.

She knelt down behind him and wraped her stinky arms around sasuke' s shoulders. "Oh Sasuke-kun!" she whispered into his ear trying to sound sexy but failing and sounded like a dying cat.

Sasuke shoved the bitch off and walked away. "Don't touch me again or else." he glared at her but only for a second because he didn't want to blind his eyes.

Yuki smirked and walked into the scene her plan was going just as she wanted. "How's it going whore?"

Karin glared at the Uchiha." Shut up." Karin held he urge to cuss the Uchiha girl but she knew if she did Sasuke would kill her.

Yuki shrugged be that way. I was just going to tell you there's something you might want to see near the river." Yuki smirked before running towards the river .

Karin raised an eyebrow before following the Uchiha girl. Her jaw dropped instantly as she saw what Yuki was talking about. Sasuke was making out with a pink haired girl. Anger flowed thourgh Karin's fat ugly body. _that's suppose to be me! Not some pink haired whore!_

"DIE BITCH!" Karin screeched as she ran towards the 'pink haired girl' with a kunai.

Sasuke turned around to see Yuki behind him and Karin screaming with a kunai.

"What the-?" Sasuke began

STAB

Sasuke's onyx eyes widened when he saw Karin had stabbed his sister. Suigetsu and Juugo pretended to be chasing Karin.

"Oh god Juugo we're too late." said Suigetsu

Karin laughed evilly , but then when she opened her eyes she didn't see the pink haired girl but yuki on the ground blood flowing out of her stomach.

"What the heck happened here" asked Karin

Sasuke glared at her before picking up his sister. "Suigetsu, Juugo make sure Karin doesn't do anything stupid while I take find someone to help Yuki." he commanded before rushing out of the forest into the closest village.

Suigetsu saluted him. "Yes sir." When Suigetsu saw that Sasuke was out of sight he nodded at Juugo who was right behind Karin. Juugo instantly knocked Karin out and tied her up.

* * *

Sasuke watched as the medic ninja heal Yuki.. He watched as Yuki groaned. She sat up slowly.

"nii-san? What are we doing here?" she asked touching her forehead.

"You don't remember Karin stabbed you." he replied

"What the slut went that far? Geez nii-san you have some crazy fan girls."

Sasuke shrugged." Somehow I haven't exploded yet."

Yuki giggled before Suigetsu and Juugo walked into the room.

"Where's Karin" asked Sasuke

"She in her tent we tied her up and I doubt anyone's gonna rape her because she's so fat." replied Suigetsu casually

"Oh, well I need to go get some stuff you guys watch Yuki for me." mumbled Sauke walking out of the room.

Yuki waited until Sasuke's chakra was outside of the building before laughing hysterically. "Oh my god it actually worked!"

Suigetsu gave her a thumbs up "I know I can't believe she fell for it."

Juugo frowned "That was very risky Yuki you could have died."

Yuki looked at him "It's okay it a win win situation! Itachi can stay alive for at last a few more days, Sasuke will be mad at Karin and when he asks her why she stabbed me, he'll think she's insane and knowing Sasuke he'll probably let me have revenge."

Juugo still frowned at the uchiha girl. " Still you had Sasuke worried." he sighed "I don't know why I even agreed to this."

* * *

_Flashback_

"Okay my plan is to put Karin under a genjutsu that will make her soo angry that she'll stab me. With out knowing it's me . Then sasuke-nii will let us torment her! The genjutsu will just be Sasuke making out with some girl, that should make her blood rise." Yuki and Suigetsu high fived each other.

"Yuki are you sure about this, if you make Karin angry enough she might kill you." whispered Juugo "What if she realizes it's a genjutsu?"

"Naw she won't her IQ is too low." replied Yuki

"Yuki's right besides Karin needs to be tormented." whispered Suigetsu

_Juugo sighed "Fine."_

_Flashback end_

* * *

"Juugo you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll just heal myself." Yuki smiled at him "C'mon let's go torture that slut"

* * *

Yuki, Suigetsu, and Juugoo watched as Sasuke interrogated Karin.

"Why did you stab Yuki?" he asked a bit of anger in his voice

"I saw you and a girl making out! She didn't know about us , so I stabbed her but somehow it ended up to be Yuki!" whined Karin

"What pink haired girl? Are you crazy Karin, because it seems like it."

Karin blushed at Sasuke's comment.

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples as he looked down at the tied up Karin. "Yuki do whatever you want to her, get your revenge."

Yuki smirk. "if it's okay with you." she stood up looking at Karin. "Hello sluty ugly retarded rapist who needs to cover up because I'm going blind, that can't notice the back of my sweater, plus my similar appearance to Sasuke-san ." Yuki cracked her knuckles and a dark murderous aura surounder her. "This is revenge." Yuki whispered putting on her gloves,

"Oh shit." mumble Sasuke who was on the verge of wetting himself.

Yuki gave Karin a punch in the face, which sent her flying. She ran after Karin throwing her by the hair to Suigetsu. "Sui!"

Suigetsu smirked and tooked out his decapitating carving knife, using it like a baseball bat. Karin's ugly face made contact with the blade giving her a small cut on her cheek.

Hours later…..

Yuki threw Karin up against the wall roughly and smirked at her 'art'. Karin had multiple bruises, cuts, and other injuries covering her body.

"Do you think we're done bitch?" asked Yuki "Because this is only half way through on what we're gonna make you do."

Suigetsu came out with 3 baskets. Opening the lids to reaveal eggs , fish and cow manure.

Juugo took the basket of eggs, Suigetsu took the basket of fish, and Yuki took the basket of cow crap. Sasuke watched in the background, smirking.

"1, 2, 3!" shouted Sugetsu and all 3 baskets came flying at Karin.

"Take that and that you ugly old fat rapist of a hag!' shouted Yuki.

Suigetsu took one of the spare fish and started to slap Karin with it continuously. " MUWHAHAHAHAH! That that you whore!"

By the end of the day Karin was uglier than she was before, if that's even possible.

Sasuke sighed and motioned for everyone to get moving. "C'mon we already lost a bunch of time." he sighed

Yuki paused. "Wait one sec." She said, she came out with glue. Yuki put some glue on her left foot and some on Suigetsu's right foot. They placed a glob of Karin's hair on their shoes and walked off intot the sunset with Sasuke and Juugo.

A/n I got so caught up in the bashing. Anyway if you're a Mute reader very sorry, I was excited 'bout my Karin bashing that I forgot to update for Mute. But I need to focus on this more because some fic ideas I can't do until I have finished the series. So sorry! I'll update as soon as I can. Rate and Review.


	31. Notes and supply house

A/n Another fun chappie!

"Nii-san are you sure this is it?" asked Yuki

Sasuke nodded. "You should get going now. You can probably find us again. We'll keep moving so you better hurry up."

Yuki immediately transformed into her bird form and began flying towards Konoha. Suigetsu and Juugo watched as Yuki flew away. Karin came out of her tent, still covered with injuries from Yuki's torment.

Suigetsu threw their bags at Karin.

"let's get going." mumbled Sasuke

* * *

Within a few hour Yuki had made it back to konoha. Transforming back into her human form, when she saw Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!' she shouted waving to the girl

"Yuki?" Sakura raised a pink eyebrow.

"Here it's from Sasuke. I need to get going. Happy birthday sakura-chan!" Yuki gave Sakura note before flying back to Sasuke.

_Sakura, I'm sorry that I can't be here for your birthday. But Itachi is still out there. I'm sorry but I this is all I can give you right now…I…I.. never mind I'll just tell you when I come back_

- Sasuke

* * *

Yuki looked down at the forest, trying to find Sasuke's chakra. She sensed it but the place she saw he was about 1 mile away from, made her stop. It was the Uchiha supply base. In mid air she transformed into her human form causing her to drop down from the sky. She jumped onto sasuke's back but pinned him to the ground instead.

"Nii-san!' she exclaimed getting off of him.

"Geez Yuki did you have to land like that?" muttered sasuke

"Well I got excited that I'm gonna see Denka and Hina again!" she exclaimed

"Oh yeah.." agreed Sasuke remebering the 2 cats but thinking of his Sakura.

* * *

Sakura sat on her bed looking at the gifts Sasuke had given her on white day. She held the box in her hands, staring at it.

_Sasuke….Aishiteru…please just come back Sasuke even if you were going to get revenge why didn't you bring me with you? Sasuke…come back alive…._

Tears streaked Sakura's fair skin as she thought of her Sasuke.

* * *

Hebi and Yuki walked in the supply house. Yuki was just about to go into her memories until she saw and heard 2 familer voices. She smiled.

"Onii-chan?" said hina

"Onee-chan?" continued Denka

* * *

A/n I know it's short but my dad keeps hogging the computer, so yeah. Don't worry readers the chapters will get longer. This might go on to summer vacation. Anyway, again happy birthday sakura! (if you read Mute, you know what I'm talking about when I said again) Rate and review!


	32. Rain

**A**/n so busy I'll tell why later! Meanwhile read!

"Denka and Hina!" exclaimed Yuki and instantly ran over to the cats and bent down to pet them.

"Onii-chan and onee-chan? What are you guys doing here?" asked Hina between purs.

"Hn, get some stuff." muttered Sasuke who had started walking

"Aw look cute little kitties!" squeal Suigetsu in a slightly mocking voice

Denka and Hina hissed at him. "geez scary little tanuki."

"We're not tanuki, we're ninja neko!" they both shouted in unison.

Hina started leading Sasuke to nekobaa. While Denka jumped into Yuki's arms. Both cat glaring at Suigetsu before doing so.

* * *

"Nekobaa!" cheered Yuki hugging the old lady.

"Ahhh Yuki and Sasuke Uchiha." sighed nekobaa "It's quite sad…I've knowen you all since you were litle and now you guys are the last Uchihas..killing each other." she sighed as Sasuke picked out his stuff ignoring her comment. Yuki's eyes saddened.

"sah nekobaa…I guess your right is it sad.." whispered Yuki making Yuki stop in her petting Denka and hina

"Yuki, Sasuke, you've both grown since I lat saw you two. Yuki you look so much like mikoto-san and act like her too, and like Shisui. Actually you're a little bit of everyone aren't you?" nekobaa chuckled

Sasuke looked at Yuki when Nekobaa had said that. Sasuke couldn't help smiling on the inside knowing that it was true.

"Here's your money." mumbled Sasuke and started to walk off.

Yuki gave Denka and Hina one last pet before chasing her brother.

* * *

When Hebi got outside it was raining. Which made Yuki's eyes sadden again.

_Is kami-sama crying? Is it because of what's going on right now? Yuki took a step into the rain, feeling the rain drops slash on her body. Until she felt someone fling a black cloak over her. She turned around only to see her brother._

"You can't get sick." he mumble his face expressionless

"Thanks nii-san. C'mon let's get going." Yuki motion for the group to follow her as she started walking

_Suigetsu, Juugo and Sasuke joined her. The group turned back to see Karin standing under a tree to cover her from the rain._

"Karin hurry up!' whined Suigetsu

"But it's raining!' Karin pouted stomping her foot in a puddle

"Oh thanks Karin now we know it's raining." said Yuki who was sick and tired of dealing with Karin.

"But then I'll get wet!' Karin whined yet again

"Now we know that when it's raining you get wet." said Yuki in a sarcastic tone "And when it rains and you get wet that's why we have something called cloaks." shouted Yuki pointing to her own black cloak.

Karin turned to Sasuke trying to do puppy eyes but failing. "Sasuke-kun!" she pouted

Sasuke sighed and turned his back on the girl. "If you don't hurry up, we'll just leave you." he sighed

Karin upon hearing this, ran towards hebi immediately.

A/n it's short I ran out of ideas sorry bout that peps. I'll try to make the next chapters longer. Rate and review, also if you want to request something to happen in the fic please put it in your review and I might consider it. Thank you to any people who decide to do that because I don't wanna end it too soon.


	33. World

A/n Sadly no suggestions came in before this chapter and sorry for the long wait. But I'll give one more chance for suggestions , if I don't get any again I'll just continue with the plan.

Suigetsu took another sip of water before Karin hit him on the head.

"Will you hurry up?" asked Karin in a impatient tone.

Yuki rolled her eyes "Karin he just took one sip, it's his first one."

Karin blushed knowing it was true. "Well he should still hurry up." said Karin in a snobby way.

Yuki rolled her onyx eyes again, crossing her arms she went over to Sasuke who was off in his own little world. She kicked his rib gently, knocking out of his world.

"Nii-san make Karin shut up"

"Go into your little world like I do.' replied Sasuke his eyes closed

Yuki sighed and leaned against a tree. Going into her little world like Sasuke suggested.

* * *

_Yuki walked into the kitchen seeing Mikoto cooking while Fugaku leaned on the closest wall to Mikoto talking to her._

"_Ohayo to-san, ka-san." mumbled Yuki _

_Mikoto and Fugaku turned at Yuki. "Don't forget Yuki-chan , Gaara is picking you up in a few minutes." cheered Mikoto_

_Yuki blushed a little. "I know mom."_

_As if on cue the three heard a knocking . Yuki rushed to the door instantly. Only to see Sakura. Yuki sulked a bit._

"_Waiting for someone?" Sakura teased_

_A tint of pink appeared on Yuki's face. "N-n-o" she stuttered. _

_She heard a chuckle from behind her seeing Sasuke walking down the stairs. "Ne imouto you don't have to hid it, I'm not gonna kill him." Sasuke laughed. "Yet he whispered under his breathe._

"_That should be we, Sasuke" said two familiar voices_

_Yuki felt someone ruffle her hair. She smiled already knowing who it was. "Shisui-nii, Itachi nii-san." she mumbled fixing her hair._

_Shisui chuckled. "Correction Sasuke, WE won't kill him. " _

_Yuki felt a chin on her shoulders and arms around her waist. "Gaara-kun?"_

"_Oh sorry, the door was open so I let myself in. So who's gonna kill who?" he replied kissing the nape of her neck without anyone noticing._

"_We said we weren't going to kill you….yet." replied Itachi_

_Yuki wrapped her arms around Gaara and stuck her tongue out at her family. "If you kill him, I'll kill you." she giggled but then she glared at them "and I won't hesitate to do so"_

_Gaara kissed the top of her head. " Remember I'm the kazekage, everyone would come after you guys anyway."_

_Yuki and Gaara walked out of the Uchiha compound hand in hand, walking down to the field of cherry blossoms._

_She placed her head on Gaara's shoulder, clinging onto his arm. Gaara smirked. "Bored?" he asked_

"_no, I just like it like this." she replied She smiled at him "How could I ever be bored when I'm with you?"_

_Gaara smiled at her. She gazed into his turquoise eyes. She loved everything about him, his eyes, his hair, his existence. She loved them all. Gaara kissed her passionately holding her close to his chest._

"_Yuki I-"_

* * *

"Imouto. Get out of your world." Sasuke gently kicked her rib just as she had done to him.

"I'm up stop kicking me." Yuki groaned _I wanted to stay in my world a little longer._

"You need to help set up the tents." Sasuke said

Yuki sighed and stood up. "Geez not only are you power crazy but the kind of brother that pushes around their sister." she muttered, rubbing the back of her neck.

A/n short I know. Next chapter or the next one of that chapter will make up for it though. Or I'll just say some of the next chapter swill make up for it. Rate and review.


	34. Mistaken with some Hope

A/n here's another chapter that I'll explain at the end. Wouldn't want to spoil it now would I?

Gaara walked into the gates of Konoha with Temari. But something was different, there was a gloomy aura. Temari sensed it, and so did Gaara.

"What happened here?" Temari asked Izumo who was blowing his nose.

"Go to the hokage's office to find out. Or find people in your little gang." replied Izumo.

Temari raised an eyebrow. The two siblings walked to the field to find everyone, just sitting around sulking.

"Mina? What's going on?" Temari asked while Gaara looked at everyone with a concerned look, but someone was missing…

"Where's Yuki?" Gaara asked he felt everyone tense up.

Sakura looked at him with red and puffy eyes. "Y-yuki is …we think she's dead.." she stuttered

Gaara and Temari's eyes widened. "How?" Temari asked

"It seems that Sasuke and someone were fighting…Yuki went after them saying it was one of the akatsuki members possibly. There was an explosion and then we couldn't feel her chakra or Sasuke's…" replied Neji his voice muffled because his face was in his knees.

"No Yuki..s-she would never die.." muttered Gaara to himself

Hinata nodded her head. "I just have a strange feeling she's still alive…I don't know why I always thought this.." Hinata laughed a bit "I always thought that when Yuki would die ..it would start snowing….Yet now it hasn't been snowing…I still don't know why to this day …I would always think it would start snowing..if Yuki-chan died…"

* * *

_Flashback_

_A raven haired girl walked into the Hyuga compound with Neji and Sasuke. Hinata jumped out from behind the wall. The girl hid behind Sasuke and clung on to his shirt._

"_Who's that?" she asked Neji_

_Neji looked back a sec as if to make sure no one else was behind them. "Sasuke's imouto, Yuki Uchiha."_

_Yuki smiled at the girl and walked out from behind Sasuke. She stuck her hand out." Ohayo I'm Yuki Uchiha Sasuke's imouto!"_

_Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. "You always do that."_

_After a few minutes the two girls were really good friends. They found they had a lot in common. Yuki sat on a bench next to Hinata swinging her small legs. "Ne Hina-chan, what do you think would happen if you died?"_

_Hinata looked at the girl. "Why?"_

_Yuki smiled. "I always thought that when a person died a certain thing would happen when the person passed away."_

_Hinata thought about it for a moment. "Maybe flowers would bloom."_

_Yuki giggled. "I think that when I die, it would snow with fireworks. Maybe some Sakura petals falling down from trees." _

_Hinata jumped when she saw a hand ruffle Yuki's raven hair. "Ne Chibi-chan, so when you die you want fuyu hanabi?" chuckled Shisui_

_Yuki smiled. "It's okay Hina-chan, it's just Shisui-nii."_

"_Fuyu hanabi?" Sasuke stepped out from behind Shisui. "You would have to plan out the day you die then imouto."_

_Yuki stuck her tongue out at Sasuke. Shisui sighed, while hinata just watched the three Uchihas. "Where's Tachi-nii?" asked Yuki_

"_He couldn't come today-" Shisui started_

"_Who said I couldn't come to pick up my siblings?" Itachi walked into the Hyuga compound. Yuki's eyes brightened up and she ran to hug Itachi. "nii-san!"_

_Itachi ruffled her raven hair , a habit that must have rubbed off from Shisui. "C'mon, ka-san is making dinner."_

_Yuki waved at Hinata. "Bye Hina-chan!" she exclaimed. Hinata waved back as she watched Yuki cawl on Shisui's back. _

_Flash back end_

* * *

_Maybe it will snow when Yuki dies_…Hinata thought to herself. "She's not dead. let's just go with my belief that when she dies it snows…just so we know she's not dead."

Naruto stood up. "hinata is right. Sasuke would never let anything happen to Yuki. Sasuke is probably still out there with Yuki. We have to bring those two back."

A/n So they think Yuki's dead. Just a little peek on what's happening in Konoha while Yuki is trying to slow Sasuke down. Rate and review please. Next chapter should be up soon.


	35. Dream yet again

A/n If you were little kid…let's just say this chapter makes you go Uh Oh…

* * *

"_This is it Itachi..It's time to finish you off. And then I'll have my REVENGE!" Sasuke shouted. He aimed his katana at Itachi's heart and began running._

"_Yammete Nii-san!" shouted a voice, Yuki's voice. Yuki started running towards Itachi. Everything felt like it had slowed done. Sasuke couldn't stop his blade._

"_Damn it no!" he yelled trying with all his might to stop from stabbing Itachi. He felt as if the sword was pulling him . Yuki's raven hip length hair flowed behind her. She had made it just in time. Yuki stood in front of Itachi her arms out blocking Sasuke. "Imouto!" he shouted before the blade had stabbed Yuki's heart. Blood splattered on Sasuke's face. Sasuke stood there for a moment letting what just happened process in his brain before immediately falling to his knees and pulling the katana out. Itachi held Yuki's limp bloody body in his arms._

"_You..you.." Itachi stuttered, he looked at Itachi. "You killed Yuki, Sasuke."_

_Sasuke looked at his arms. "No..No…I couldn't have…" Sasuke looked at his hands that were covered in blood. His sister's blood. Correction his only sister's blood. "NOOOO!"_

* * *

Sasuke woke up. Beads of sweat covering his face, breathing quickly. He looked at his hands. _It was just a dream…he thought ..This is what I said about Yuki no existing yet…_ Sasuke didn't want to think about it. _If the first dream could come true…what if this one does? I can't let it happen._ Sasuke got dressed and ran out of his tent waking everyone else up.

"We need to go back to the Uchiha supply house." Sasuke mumbled

"Why? I thought you got everything you needed." Yuki asked

Sasuke paused. " I forgot something…" he replied calmly."

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "It's not like you to forget things like that…" she muttered to herself, growing suspicious of her brother. _What's he up too…_

Sasuke ignored Karin's whining and began walking back. _I can't let that dream come true..No matter what._

A/n Short I know but next few chapters will make up for it all. As I said it make you go uh oh, if you're a little kid. Why is Sasuke going back to the Uchiha supply house? Will Sasuke's dream come true? Read to find out. Please rate and review.


	36. For your own good

A/n I wrote this up after the last chapter but it didn't save!

* * *

Hebi walked into the Uchiha supply house again, only to be greeted by Denka and Hina again.

"Onni-chan and Onee-chan?What are you two doing here so soon?" asked Denka

"Sasuke-nii said he forgot something." replied Yuki.

Denka and Hina led Hebi to Nekobaa.

"Back so soon my little kitten?" she asked Sasuke and Yuki

"Sasuke said he forgot something." replied Yuki before walking off to play with Denka and Hina.

Sasuke bent down in front of Nekobaa. "Nekobaa, I need you to keep yuki here while I find Itachi." he whispered making sure yuki wasn't listening.

Nekobaa raised an eyebrow. "Why?" she asked

Sasuke sighed. "I had a dream that just when I wa going to kill Itachi, Yuki got in the way..and I ended up killing her.."

"not all dreams come true Sasuke." nekobaa replied

"But before this all happened I had a dream that Yuki existed. If that could come true then what makes you think this dream won't come true?"

Nekobaa sighed. "Fine but how do you intend to keep her here? We both know Yuki will refuse to stay here."

"I know you must have something that will make her sleep for about a day or so. Just tie her up in some really strong rope."

"You'll have to pay though Sasuke. Are you sure that even if we did keep her here for a while that you can get far away enough? Even though I have never seen Yuki fight I can tell by just looking at her and because I've known her since she was a child that she's faster than anyone in Konoha." Nekobaa gave him a unsure look. "Also the strong rope won't be necessary I'm sure this will please you. It's very strong and the drug will slow her down fro a awhile."

Sasuke handed Nekobaa the fee. "We'll make it, I'm sure." Saske held the syringe nekobaa had given him. Yuki tilted her head when she saw that's what Sasuke had 'forgotten'

"Nii-san you're not going to drug Itachi with that are you? That would be unfair." She frowned as Sasuke walked towards her with the syringe.

"Gomen ne imouto…It's for your own good." he said before stabbing the needle into Yuki teigh through her black bapris.

Hebi looked at their leader in disbelief. Denka ran up to Sasuke .

"Onni-chan! What did you do to Onee-chan?!" he asked furious.

Sasuke ignored Denka and started walking out the door. Suigetsu, Juugo and even Karin hesitated before following Sasuke.

Yuki tried to stand up but the drug was already flowed through her body. "Nii-san" she whispered before everything went black.

Hina and Denka ran to Yuki. "Onee-chan!" shouted hina.

"She's okay, she's just asleep." replied Nekobaa

"How long will she be like this?" asked hina

"For a while, we'll have to keep her here.' replied Nekobaa. "No matter how much she begs, don't let her leave. Tamaki, tie Yuki up will you?"

Tamki reluctantly tied Yuki up and placed her on a sleeping mat. Denka and hina laid down next to her.

* * *

"Oi Sasuke, why'd we leave Yuki there?" asked Suigetsu.

Sasuke ignored the question. "for a week we won't take a break."

"Nani?" Hebi yelled in unison

A/n How will yuki stop Sasuke now? Read to find out. It sucks that my first version didn't save. I got lazy too. Sorry bout that. Please rate and review while I yell at my pc.


	37. Please

A/n Gasp! Well I can't say anything! Read on!

* * *

Yuki groaned. "Nani?" she tried to get up, only to realize she was tried. "Kuso." she turned to see Denka and Hina next to her. "Denka! Hina!" Help Onee-chan out here!"

Denka and Hina stretched. "Sorry Onee-chan. Nekobaa said no matter what you said we can't let you go. Sasuke's request." replied Hina

"How long have a been like this?" she asked

"For a 2 days" replied Denka "Don't even try to beg."

Yuki blinked. "Demo-"

"No demos! We can't do it or else we'll be in big trouble." Denka snapped before licking his paw.

"Yuki even if I did let you go you would be able to make it in time." mumbled Nekobaa who was sitting nearby._ It was suppose to last for a week. Guess Yuki forced herself to wake up.._

"Nekobaa." Yuki rolled herself over to Nekobaa. "Nekobaa-san, you always said we were your kittens. Why won't you let me stop Sasuke from killing Itachi?"

Nekobaa paused. "Yuki, it's for your own good. Sasuke wouldn't want you to see it happening."

"But Sasuke doesn't know the truth! He needs to know! Nekobaa, both of them are my onii-chans! How do you expect me to see them kill each other?!" Yuki's onyx eyes began to fill with tears. "Do you know how painful it was when I was raised by the Akatsuki? Seeing Itachi like this? Nekobaa, I know that you know the truth too! I already lost those precious people to me! I lost ka-san, to-san, Shisui-nii! Even some of the Akatsuki! I don't want to lose Itachi too….Itachi and Sasuke are the only true family I have left…I'm not saying that the akatsuki aren't my family but I mean that Itachi and Sasuke are my only family left from the same blood. What if they both end up dying? I can't stand to lose either of them. Please Nekobaa!" Yuki pleaded, tears streaking she cheeks. "Please just let me stop Sasuke…"

Nekobaa's eyes softened. Yuki was right, she did know the truth. But what shocked her was that Yuki knew about it too. She wiped Yuki's tears away with her thumb. "Yuki-chan…like I said even if I did let you go, you wouldn't make it in time…"

More salty tears streaked Yuki's angelic face. "I can at least try! Every time I wanted to protect those close to me, all I did was sit there and watched them die right before my eyes! I can at least do something about this…I can at least try to keep Itachi alive!" Yuki turned to Denka and Hina. "You two don't want Itachi-nii to die do you?"

Denka and Hina looked at each other. "No.." they both replied in unision.

Yuki turned back to Nekobaa. "Nekobaa…please.."

Nekobaa sighed. " Fine but the drug won't wear off even if I did give you the antidote which I ran out of. If you do make it in time don't tell Sasuke I let you go."

Nekobaa turned Yuki around a untied the rope. Yuki hugged Nekobaa. "Arigatou Nekobaa.."

Yuki wiped her tears and started running at full speed. In just 5 seconds Yuki was out of the Uchiha supply house.

Yuki ran as fast as her legs would let her._ Please Kami-sama…let me make it in time…_

A/n will Yuki make it in time? Okay I don't know if Nekobaa knows the truth about Itachi but for the sake of this fic, let's just think that she does. With school coming back I might not be able to update much. Please tell me what you think of this so far. There's something about the ending I want some people to know but if you read my another notes from the previous chapters (way back) then there's a hint about the ending. If you think you know it please don't tell anyone. Please rate and review!


	38. Stupid drug

A/n I'm writing like crazy in one day trying to update as much and write before my eyes and fingers start to hurt.

* * *

Yuki panted and gulped down her water. _I haven't stopped running for days now…How far did Sasuke get?_

Yuki sat down for a while. Tears filled her eyes. _What if I don't make it in time?_ She quickly wiped the salty tears away. _No time for crying..I have to stop Sasuke._ She sighed and started running again.

* * *

"Sasuke would it be okay if we took a break. We've been on the move for a nonstop for days." said Juugo

Sasuke looked back real quick making sure he couldn't see raven hair bouncing coming towards them. "Hn okay."

Karin started setting up the tents, Suigetsu started a fire, while Juugo sat next to Sasuke talking to his bird friends.

"Hey Sasuke why did we leave Yuki there?" asked Juugo

Sasuke blinked at Juugo. "It was for her own good.. I don't need her to interfere with my revenge."

Juugo paused and was about to ask another question . Until he noticed the sadness in Sasuke's eyes when he mentioned Yuki.

"Besides Juugo.. We have to go to the Uchiha strong hold. After all we can't let my dear brother wait." Sasuke hiss with a hint of venom when he said brother.

* * *

Yuki couldn't help but smile when she saw her brother's familer duck butt hair style.

"Nii-san!' she shouted at him. All of Hebi turned around. Suigetsu and Juugo smiled while Sasuke and Karin frowned.

"Looks like Yuki's back." said Suigetsu grinning

Sasuke stared at his siter. "Nekobaa let you go didn't she?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No I simply escaped." Yuki lied panting.

Sasuke frowned. "I thought I said staying there was for your own good.." he muttered clenching his teeth.

Sasuke sighed. " Time to do it again Imouto, sorry." Sasuke quickly took out a scret extra syringe he had and stabbed it into Yuki neck but missed.

"Oh no you do Sasuke." warned Yuki "You're not getting me with that again."

Sasuke smirked. "You want to test that theory?"

Yuki smirked at him. Shocking Hebi for a bit just as it did before in Konoha, how it was as if Sasuke's smirk was pasted onto her face. "you think I'd lose to you?"

Sasuke put his guard up knowing Yuki was faster than him. The two siblings activated their Sharingan in unison. Sasuke ran at Yuki appearing as a blur without the sharing an. Yuki copied him punching him in the gut successfully. Hebi just watched in shock as the two continued to fight against each other.

"So fast…The both of them." Karin stated in shock. To them the two were just blurs, flying around.

But Karin noticed Yuki started to slow down. Yuki almost hit her back against a tree but instead kicked off of it into bushes. _Damn it the drug is getting to me…_ Yuki quickly made 10 shadow clones when she felt Sasuke coming. _That should hold him off._ Until Yuki heard the clones fall to the ground. _Kuso the drugs got to them._

Sasuke grabbed Yuki out of the bushes." Sorry Imouto." Sasuke whispered before stabbing the needle into Yuki thigh yet again. "Karin set up a tent for her and put her in there. You can catch up with us later." Sasuke started to run away, Suigetsu and Juugo behind him.

Karin nodded and immediately began doing so. Surprisingly Karin placed Yuki in the tent gently before leaving.

* * *

A/n Some people might be going dang it like some of my friends did. Probably not though. Hopefully this can at least be 5o to 60 ish chapters. So I might stretch out some events like now. I didn't want to write the whole Sasuke vs Yuki battle because i can't write fighting stuff. It would have scked. Sasuke had gotten pretty far actualy but even though they went nonstop, they were walking with Karin whining about how her ' beauty' would be ruined. While Yuki was running at full speed by herself. Anyway..please rate and review.


	39. I'm coming

A/n Very close to the part I'm where I'm going to cry like crazy.

* * *

"Sasuke do you really think that was a good idea?" Juugo asked

"Yeah leaving' Yuki back there, with Karin might I add." added Suigetsu

Sasuke kept walking, acting as if the question had not been asked.

"Don't you think it would make Yuki even more depressed?" Juugo added "What if she did make it and see comes just in time to see you kill Itachi?"

Sasuke turned around. Suigetsu and Juugo had been telling him this over and over. "I don't want her to interfere. Besides Itachi wouldn't let Yuki into the battle field." he replied

"Just how is Itachi gonna do that while he's fighting you?" asked Suigetsu

Sasuke thought about how devastated Yuki would be after he killed Itachi. "Hopefully she just forgets.." Sasuke mumbled to himself suddenly Sasuke felt arms his shoulders. He growled. "Karin get off of me."

"Sasuke-kun!' she whined stomping her oversized foot.

Sasuke ignored the fan girl and began running. "You better hurry up."

"But I just got here! You guys were really far away Yuki could never catch up anyway." Karin said in a annoying voice. Karin was about to go on about how beautiful she was until she realized the three had left her. "Chotto Mata!' she shouted running after them.

* * *

About 3 days later….

Yuki groaned. _How did I even wake up? She asked herself I was suppose to last for a week…Kuso the drug really got me this time.._ Yuki stood up and took a step out of the tent, stumbling when doing so. She panted. _Nani?! I'm tried already? Stupid drug.._

Yuki started running as fast as she could, which was only half of her normal speed. She started to stumble and started getting dizzy. "Stupid Stupid STUPID DRUG!" she shouted. Yuki fell down on a tree branch. Took a quick break while waiting for the dizziness to go away. "Nii-san please don't die…I'm coming.." she whispered before she started running again.

* * *

A/n I don't know why but I feel as if the first chapters was good and now the story has gotten boring. I don't know why. Please tell me what you feel after getting this far in the story so far. Rate and review. (I know this chapter was a bit short and boring but I'm stretching events out so I can have more chapters.)


	40. Another thing to worry about

A/n I'm really bummed out right now..

Yuki panted and stumbled. She had been going for 2 hours of running, stumbling, and falling. Her capris were stained with a little blood, if she were to rolled them up then you could see the cuts she had on her knees. _If I make it before anything happened Sakura can heal me…No other choice right now._

She stopped when she heard Naruto screaming. _Oh geez…Another thing to worry about… _She started running again, hoping no one else precious to her was going to die.

* * *

Sasuke glared at his brother. "It's because of you….it's because of you that Yuki has suffered so much.." his voice laced with anger. Itachi's face stayed calm and emotionless. He ignored the response. 'Yuki was closest to Shisui but you..you killed the person you looked up to! You killed your best friend!" Sasuke activated his Sharingan. "It's time to get revenge for all the people you killed, mom, dad, Shisui, all of the Uchiha and for the pain you caused for Yuki!" Sasuke ran towards Itachi.

* * *

Yuki panted and came out of the bushes that were blocking her. Only to see everyone's eyes widen except for Tobi.

A/n It's really short I know, it's the shortest chapter so far. but I've become very very busy with babysitting and it's hard to type when you're holding a baby.


	41. Her Niisan will never be forgotten

A/n My folder with my fanfic chapters is gone! I can't find it1 If you don't want to cry don't listen to sad music like i did.

* * *

Yuki had started to panic after she saw the lighting dragon. She knew Sasuke had to do with it. Although Suddenly she was only a few feet away. She could see Itachi walking towards Sasuke, his hand covered in blood. She continued to run to her only two brothers left. She came just in time to see Itachi poke Sasuke's forehead and she could see from the side that he had smiled at the brother who hated him. She caught Itachi just before he fell to the ground. Sasuke's eyes widened before he fell down next to Itachi.

Yuki onyx eyes filled with tears. "Naze? Naze nii-san?" she asked while healing him with the little chakra she had left.

"Yuki stop..it's pointless I'm about to die anyway.." he pushed her hands away. "Just stay happy..for me and Shisui.." he gave her a small weak smile.

Yuki's salty tears just continued to flow."nii-san.." she tried to smile for him, but she couldn't.

Itachi put a bloody hand to her face, wiping away her tears. "Make sure that Sasuke goes back to Konoha…Don't let anything happen to the place you guys were born…promise me.."

Yuki bit her lip. "I promise nii-san."

Itachi gave her another small smile. "I'm sorry imouto..I'm so sorry for everything I cause you..all the pain you suffered.. Over the years…you lived knowing this day would happen.."

Yuki hugged him gently. Her face in his chest. "There's nothing to forgive…." she whispered

Itachi placed his hand on her back. "Thank you imouto..be happy…live your life and forget about me…take care of Sasuke…"

"I'll never forget you..never.." her whispered tears stopping for only a few seconds.

"I'll always love you two…Sayomara imouto..gomene…" was the last thing her heard before she felt Itachi's head go limp.

She took her head off his chest looking at his lifeless body. "nii-san..Itachi..Itachi nii-san..onii-san…" she stuttered "ONII-SAN!!!" She yelled at the sky, tears streaking her face hearing the words echo through out the area. She started shaking as the tears flowed down her angelic face. Due to the drug ,she suddenly fell to the ground, right in between the two brothers.

* * *

"ONII-SAN!!" a voice echoed.

Tobi stepped in process of fighting the Konoha ninja. Everyone froze.

"Yuki…" Naruto whispered.

Suddenly Zetsu came out of the tree. "Sasuke has won." Zetsu's white side said in a serious tone ".**Uchiha Itachi..is dead..**" the black side finished.

Everyone's eyes from Konoha widened. Hinata put her hand on her mouth. "Yuki.."

Zetsu looked at Tobi. "We can let Yuki recover at konoha." his white side whispered. "**It wouldn't be good for her to be with us, it would remind her of Itachi**." his black side added.

Tobi nodded and looked at the Konoha ninja. "We'll leave Yuki with you." he said before disappearing

Then the Konoha ninja ran to the battle field

* * *

Yuki laid down in the darkness around her. Memories of Itachi flowed around her mind.

_Flashbacks._

_A one year old Yuki sat in the middle of the living room, surrounded by family._

"_Yuki-chan! Come to ka-san.!" _

"_No come to Shisui-itoko!" A 9 year old Shisui clapped_

_Fugaku stood there, saying nothing._

_Itachi walked into the room and Yuki blew a spit bubble. She started walking towards the 7 year old boy. He smiled a bit and picked her up._

_Shisui crossed his arms. "It's just because you're her actual brother, while I'm just her couisn!" he pouted in a childish way_

_Itachi smirked. "Someone's jealous." _

_Shisui walked towards them and held Yuki. "Come on chibi-chan, your aniki's being a weasel." he mumble loudly_

_Itach grabbed his cousin. "I told you not to call me that!"_

_Shisui gave Yuki to Mikoto. " what'd you say weasel boy?" he asked rolling up his sleaves, but smiling in a playful way._

_But he stopped when he heared Yuki. "Shi and 'Tachi fight!"she said clapping her arms._

_Mikoto smiled. "Kawaii! She just said your names!" she exclaimed. Hugging her daughter. _

* * *

"_Why'd you make Sasuke-nii hate you 'tachi?" a 9 year old Yuki asked._

_Itachi looked at the girl on his lap. "I didn't want to imouto, but I had to."_

_Yuki listened quietly. "Maybe you should tell him your sorry. I bet he'll forgive you."_

_Itachi laughed bitterly. "For what I did to him, I don't deserve forgiveness."_

_Yuki frowned and lifted her head up. She held Itachi's face in between her two hands. "'Tachi is a good person. 'Tachi deserves forgiveness for whatever he did."_

_Itachi pulled Emiko close to him. "You'll always forgive me, right? No matter what I do? You'll never hate me?"_

_Yuki hugged Itachi tightly. She didn't like seeing her 'Tachi hurting. "I'll always forgive 'Tachi. And I could never hate my 'Tachi. 'Tachi is the light of my world and the center of my universe."_

_Itachi smiled and kissed Yuki's nose. "The same goes for you, Yuki. No matter what you do, I'll always forgive you. I'll never hate you. You are the light of my world and the center of my universe."_

* * *

_Yuki hid in the corner of her room crying. She had just heard about the news of Shisu's death. Itachi walked into the room. _

"_Imouto, you know Shisui wouldn't want to see you like this.'_

_Yuki looked up at Itachi. "I know that but I couldn't do anything to stop him from doing suicide." she whimpered._

_Itachi blinked before hugging Yuki. "It's okay…it wasn't your fault.' he whispered._

_Yuki hid her face at the crook of his neck. She sniffled. "Can 'Tachi sing to me?" she asked._

_Itachi smiled at her. " _Natsuhiboshi, naze akai? yuube kanashii yume wo mita. naite hanashita. akai me yo natsuhiboshi, naze mayou? kieta warashi wo sagashiteru dakara kanashii yume wo miru."

* * *

More and more happy memories surrounded her. Memories of Itachi, memories of her brother.

Zetsu held Yuki in his lap waiting for the Konoha ninja. He didn't want to leave Yuki's body there by herself. Somebody had to watch her. When the Konoha ninja into view his stood up and left Yuki against a tree. He turned back and gave her one last glance before disappearing.

Naruto ran up to her. "Yuki! Wake up!" he shook her gently.

"don't worry she's not dead." Sakura replied

Sai carried her bridal style and started walking away "We should get back to Konoha before she wakes up." Everyone nodded before walking back.

* * *

A/n my music was making me cry the whole time. If you picture this is your head like I do when you write or read this then you'd be crying. Well I was listening to songs like Tsukiyo Oshete Kure, sadness and sorrow, hokage's funeral, etc. So that's probably what made me cry. Anyway next few chapters should be up soon. Rate and review. The chapter where Itachi says he can't forgive himself is Mei-chan4's. Where Itachi said goodbye and then sorry to Yuki reminded me of Gin and Rangiku. This isn't longer then's the chapter of when Sasori died like i thougt it would but oh well.


	42. Need to talk

A/n I don't want anyone saying things like- never mind, I have to tell you at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Yuki sat on the edge of her bed staring out the window her knees to her chest. Everyone opened the door just a little bit and took a peek at Yuki.

"Geez she hasn't moved for 6 days. At least when we check up on her." Naruto whispered as the group walked away.

They walked into the living room and gathered there. "She's locking herself in the house- no wait correction, she locking herself in her room!" said Sakura plopping down into a seat next to Ino.

"She won't move either, she probably hasn't eaten either. She just stares out to window. I mean the last time we saw her moved was when she focused her attention on the butterfly Shino gave her. Then she just switches." Hinata said

"Remember yesterday when we tried to take her outside the house.?" Neji asked

* * *

_Flashback._

"_um..hey Yuki…you wanna go out for some ramen? Or even dango?" Naruto asked nervously._

_Yuki didn't even turn to look at them. Just continued to stare out the window with a expressionless face. Sai walked next Yuki and pulled on her arm. It was like Yuki was superglued to the bed. "A little help?" he asked giving up_

_Sakura pulled on her gloves. "Let me do it." She gave Yuki a chakra pull, which only seemed to pulled her a inch away from the window. Sakura sighed. "She won't budge. " she turned to Yuki. "Aren't you hungry?" she asked concerned . Again Yuki didn't say anything, just stared out the window._

_Flashback end_

* * *

"She won't talk, she won't eat, she won't do anything, just stare out the window…Itachi's death really got to her.." Sakura muttered

"Maybe if we all talked to her about this it would make her feel better." Shikamaru suggested "Oh but I'm not going first..too troublesome."he said leaning againest the chair.

Naruto looked at the group crowding the living room. "I'll go first.." he sighed before walking back up to Yuki's room.

"I think we might need some back up, someone go get the sand siblings.. And maybe some of the senseis.." Tenten sighed.

* * *

A/n what I was going to say was, I don't want anyone calling Yuki emo. Because she's not, she's just very really super depressed. Anyway to stretch this out a bit I think I might do like a chapter on each person talking to her, or if it's too short for my liking I'll add another person in the chapter. So it's kinda like parts of the one chapter. Enough of me talking, I need to get back to typing, rate and review please.


	43. Talk: Naruto and Shikamaru

A/n I'm just about to punch my pc right now. Keeps erasing my stuff!

* * *

Naruto sat himself down next to Yuki. "Yuki…I'm not trying to be mean but instead of sitting here doing nothing, you could be helping us get Sasuke back." he whispered

Yuki turned to face him. "I tried to bring him back, I tried to tell him about Itachi but he didn't listen, if he won't listen to me. What makes you think you can bring him back?" she hissed

Naruto was shocked a bit for this was awhile since he heard Yuki's voice, but never so coldly. "Because Sasuke is like a brother to me and I won't stop until he's back here in konoha with us."

Yuki stood up and jabbed his chest with her index finger. "I on the other hand, I'm his actual SISTER and yet he didn't listen to me!" she growled pointing to herself. "I am his sister, his only sister but no he didn't listen to me! Itachi and Sasuke were all I had left!" she shouted jabbing him back. She took a step forward."Do you know how important those two are to me? I already lost all those I care about! Sasori, Deidara, kakazu, Hidan, Shisui, ka-san, to-san and now Itachi!" she jabbed him back again and before Naruto realized it, he was a few steps away from the door.

"Yuki if Itachi was that important to you..then why are you doing this? Why are you locking yourself in your room. Can't you see that we worry about you?!" he asked in a sorrow tone

Yuki paused. She bit her lip. _Live your life forget about me…just be happy.. _The words Itachi had told her echoed in her head. Naruto raised an eyebrow. Yuki took herself out of the memory. "Get out."

"But Yuki-" Naruto began.

"GET OUT." she said yet again glaring at him pointing to the door.

Naruto sighed. He gave Yuki one glance before closing the door. He walked down the stair into the living room. "Well I got her to talk but it didn't really go well." He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Who's next?" he asked but when he turned his head he noticed the senseis in the corner. Naruto shrugged.

* * *

Kiba, Shino, lee, Gai ,Kurenai, and Kakashi tried to talk to Yuki but they just got kicked out of the room. It was Shikamaru's turn. He slowly opened the door and poked his head into the room, Yuki was sitting down in the center of the room meditating.

"Yuki, can you just go back to being you?" he asked

She opened her eyes and stood up. "The old me? The old me only knew how to cry and couldn't protect anyone. Why would you want me to be weak and useless?' she said coldly.

"I know how you feel losing someone important to you-" he said

"Not one person Shikamaru, but eight people close to me. You only loss your teacher. I lost my family, my teachers, my mom, dad, cousin, and my brother." she cut off. " Each one of those people were killed by another person close to me. Do you know what that's like? Because you're stuck between which is more important." she glared at him a bit

Shikamaru cringed . "Why don't you just go get revenge for Itachi then?' he suddenly wished he hadn't said that, he wished he could have taken the words as they floated into the air and shove them back down his throat .

Yuki activated her Sharingan. "Revenge is what cause all of this! It's because of revenge that Itachi, Hidan, and Kakazu are dead! It's because o revenge that Sasuke became colder, focusing his life on killing the brother that loved him so much!" Yuki shouted, but suddenly she started to cough. "Get out" she shouted between coughs. She hid her mouth in her hands and looked away from Shikamaru.

Shikamaru bit his lip. "Yuki are you okay?"

She turned around her face, her hands still covering her mouth and glared at him. "What part of get out do you not understand?"

Shikamaru's eyes widen and he walked out of the room. Everyone came rushing towards him. "Something's up with Yuki.. She was coughing in there."

Neji tried to hide the concerned looked. "I'll go up there." he ran up to Yuki's room and could hear her still coughing.

* * *

A/n I know Yuki's not usually like this but she's very depressed and angry about Itachi's death and about something else too. Anyway, next chapter up soon. Probably tomorrow. Please rate and review.


	44. Talk: Hyugas and Truth

A/n sorry for the long wait, been studying for a test. I'll be switching between Mute and USTTU. Or at least try to.

* * *

Neji opened the door, only to find Yuki on her knees coughing. He ran to her. "Yuki! Are you okay?" he asked panicking a bit she didn't turned and looked at him , she hid her face in her elbow and shooed Neji away. He "But-" she glared at him with her sharing an activated. He sighed. "I'll be right back, Yuki."

He ran downstairs. "Hinata, I think you might wanna come up too. After all you two are best friends at least she'll listen to you." he said

Hinata nodded. "Yuki .." Neji and Hinata ran upstairs, they couldn't hear the coughing. Hinata slowly opened the door. She walked into the room quietly Neji trailing her.

"What are you two doing here?" Yuki asked in a slightly cold voice

"Yuki don't you know how worried we are about you? Hinata whispered.

Yuki turned her head away,, her raven hair making a curtain between her and the two Hyugas.

"it was just fate..it wasn't your fault Itachi died, it was just fate Yuki." Neji said

Yuki activated her Sharingan and glared at Neji. "Then was it just my fate to see everyone precious to me die one by one?!" she snapped

"Yuki could you at least tell us what you call the truth?" Hinata asked

Yuki paused. She hadn't told them the truth behind Itachi, that's why she thought they wouldn't understand she. She grabbed the two by the wrist and dragged them downstairs.

* * *

"You all really want to know the truth?" she asked talking to all of them without coldness. Suddenly the sand sibling walked in with Tenten. She looked over there but ignored it for once. "You guys can join if you want.." she said. Gaara looked at Yuki, and sat down next to her, while Sai was on the other side." Before the massacre, the Uchiha were planning on overthrowing Konoha. Itachi being an ANBU at that age was ordered to spy on his own clan. Itachi-nii was only 4 when the third Shinobi World War was happening, this made him hate war. Itachi-nii was a pacifist, he didn't want war. But if the Uchiha did try to overthrow Konoha, then there would be war with many people dying. But Itachi had to spy on Konoha too. Yet he decided to spy on the Uchiha. During that time Itachi didn't go to any of the meetings making everyone suspicious of him. Then..Shisui died.." she bit her lip. "There's also a truth behind Shisui's death but after this I'll tell. The third hokage didn't want any of this to happen but Danzo and the elders made Itachi wipe out the Uchiha clan…Before it happened Itachi found Madara Uchiha. Madara wanted to start war, to stop that Itachi offered to let him kill all of the Uchiha After Shisui's death to-san wanted to keep me safe and secretly made everyone have a pill somehow to forget me. I always hid underground. Itachi let Sasuke live, I remember I could hear Sasuke screaming. There was a hidden door in that room, I crawled out when Itachi and Sasuke left. Itachi made himself look like a villain, killing the Uchiha only to test his abilities. He wanted Sasuke nii-san to kill him to bring honor back to the Uchiha clan and to make Sasuke look like a hero."

"How is Sasuke still living then?" Naruto asked. "I mean they meant the whole Uchiha clan, yet Sasuke was able to live In Konoha."

"Itachi pleaded the third hokage to make sure Sasuke was safe, he warned danzo that if he were to cause harm to Sasuke or else he would tell all enemy countries Konoha's secrets. Sasuke was therefore safe and Itachi took me to live with him when he joined Akatsuki. But throughout Itachi's life..he had this diseases. He always had to take medicine and he kept himself living only so he could die by Sasuke's hands. Not only that but that time when he came back to Konoha, it was only to remind Danzo that he was still alive and that he couldn't harm Sasuke." Yuki looked up at everyone only to see either wide eyes or jaws on the ground."It wasn't fate neji, it was something Itachi wanted to force." yuki whispered

"Yuki don't you think Sasuke did some good killing Itachi then." Sai said "if Itachi was suffering all those years then Sasuke ended his suffering."

Yuki stared at him. She knew he was right. She kept her face expressionless. She walked to her room and slammed the door.

* * *

A/n So has Yuki finally snapped out of it? We'll never know until I put up the next chapter. Rate and review.


	45. Talk: Sakura and Temari

A/n ok I know the next update was for Mute but I really wanted to write this chapter and finish up the 'talks'. last part of 'talk' should be up soon by the way.

* * *

Sakura watched as ino, Tenten, Kurenai, anko, Shizune, and Hana get kicked out of Yuki's room.

"I'll go.' Sakura volunteered walking up the steps. The door creaked when Sakura opened it slowly.

"Who is it this time?" Yuki asked her back to Sakura. He hip length raven hair making a blanket like cover over her.

"Yuki …I just wanted to talk to you." Sakura said walking over to the Uchiha girl. " You should just stop keeping yourself away from us..we care about you Yuki. You're like a little sister to me. You're like a sibling to all of us and we all love you Yuki." she whispered putting a comforting hand on Yuki's shoulder but was pushed away coldly. Yuki ignored her looking up at the ceiling. "Yuki/' Sakura asked giving her a gentle shake. Yuki ignored it.

"just leave me alone, I can take care of myself. I'm only a year younger than you guys." She turned her face towards Sakura, her expressionless face. "With the exception of Neji, tenten, and lee. Only two years younger for them.' She turned her focus back onto the ceiling. "Now please just leave me alone."

Sakura sighed but did as the Uchiha girl told her. She glanced back a bit before closing the door. "Temari you're the only girl left!" Sakura called.

* * *

Temari nervously walked up the stairs. She had came in time (somehow) to see enough people go up there and come out sulking. She gulp. _Was Itachi's death able to cause her this much damage? _She remembered before how Yuki was so cheerful, yet now she had locked herself in her room for 6 days. Temari opened the door only to see that Yuki was sitting in the middle of the room looking up in the ceiling. "hey Yuki!" Temari said nervously.

Yuki didn't even turn took at Temari. "Hello Temari, I'm assuming they sent you up here so we can talk." she laid down on the wooden floor. "Itachi-nii's death isn't going to make me do suicide, I don't think like that." she mumbled "Everyone thinks I'm gonna kill myself." She closed her eyes.

"Aw c'mon Yuki you can't leave me with all those girly girls." Temari said trying to cheer Yuki up

"Well you really should just leave me alone. I already told numerous people that I can take care of myself." she looked at Temari with an upside down view. "I don't need to tell you do I?"

Temari gulped. To be honest she thought she was going to walk in on Yuki crying, or about to cut her wrist. "Well…I'll get going then." she closed the door. "Who's next?' she asked.

"The only two people left are Sai and Gaara." Naruto replied praying to god that these two could bring Yuki back to normal.

* * *

A/n well I know this was short but I wanted to add that first of all I'll be putting up a poll that is about the squeal. So you might want to check that out. Secondly my friends and me had a bet that I couldn't go a month without anything anime related. That starts in May. However my Simond-chan was nice enough to let me update for this but only one update a week per story. So that's just a heads up. So now the questions for you to get pumped up. Will sai and Gaara be able to bring yuki to her senses? Anyway rate review and you better check out the poll. The dead line will be probably the last week of may.


	46. Talk: Sai and Gaara

A/n Gasp it's Sai's and Gaara's turn! Sorry for the long wait.

* * *

Sai looked at Gaara. "I want to talk to her first." he mumbled as he walked up the stairs.

Meanwhile Gaara tried to think of some comforting advice and ways to make Yuki, Yuki again.

Sai walked in rather loudly something that surprised Yuki a bit. Seeing as how the others had walked in quietly and nervously.. Suddenly Yuki felt arms around her shoulders. She turned around only to see that Sai was hugging her. "Like I said before, if what you said was true about Itachi having a disease, then Sasuke ended his suffering. I myself would never know only because I have no feelings." Sai expected Yuki to push him away but she didn't, she just sat there.

* * *

~Yuki POV

"Like I said before, if what you said was true about Itachi having a disease, then Sasuke ended his suffering. I myself would never know because I have no feelings."

Those words, they made me want to cry on his shoulder. Because I know he would have let me cry and pour my heart out instead of bottling it all up inside. He let me cry on his shoulder when , Danna, hi-chan and kakazu sensei died. That's how I know he would let me cry. I wanted to cling to him, I really did but crying is for the weak. I don't want to be like when I was little..All I could do was cry. I couldn't protect those precious to me. Instead they always protected me instead of me protecting them. I feel like someone just stabbed my heart. He's always there for me, he'll let me cry on his shoulder, I bet if he would listen to how I feel too. Everyone is just trying to make me feel better. Yet I pushed them all away. I saw Gaara-kun too, I couldn't help but feel a bit better though..

~Yuki POV end back to normal.

* * *

The two of the stayed like that for a bit before Sai just left the room, saying nothing to Yuki. Sai's words echoing in Yuki's head. Until Gaara came into the room, rather loudly just as Sai did.. "Yuki, you should know I don't - I mean we don't like seeing you like this." he said taking her out of her thoughts.

Yuki stood up, (she was sitting down in the middle of the room just in case you people forgot.) "You were about to say something else, what was it Gaara?" she said barely any coldness in her voice, standing somewhat close to Gaara.

"I..never mind." he sighed walking towards the door

Yuki pulled on his sleeve and yanked him back. "Tell me Gaara. It's not like I'm gonna get mad at you." she hissed glaring at him a bit.

Gaara noticed again how close she was to him. He had missed her so much, he missed that smile, her happy meek voice, he missed the loving way she looked at him. Only to come back to Konoha once to hear that she was assumingly dead. Until he heard that she was back in Konoha alive.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Gaara sat at his desk , spinning around n his chair, staring out the window. He came back from Konoha only to find that Yuki was gone and assumingly dead. He didn't know what he would do without her. Suddenly Temari ran into the room._

"_Gaara! Yuki's not dead!" she shouted_

_Gaara spun his chair to face his sister. His turquoise eyes widened. "Let's go to Konoha now.' he walked out of his chair and began walking out the building. "How'd you find out anyway." he asked as the two walked out._

"_Well.." Temari began. "You've heard the Itachi died?" she said. . Gaara nodded. "Well Yuki happened to be there with Itachi when he died and she's in a depression. All of Konoha is talking to her, trying to bring her back to normal. From what tenten tol me she's locked herself in her room for 6 days." Temari said._

_Gaara let the info sink in his head. "Yuki.." he whispered. "we better hurry up1" he said as he began running._

_Flashback end_

* * *

The second time he came back , he only came to see Yuki depressed. It hurt him inside. "I was going to say that…' he muttered. "That I don't like seeing you like that." he embraced her tightly. "I was so worried about you..We thought you died. .." he pulled away from Yuki just to see her angelic face. " I was so worried about you. I didn't know what to do..if you died." he caressed her face. Suddenly he kissed her passionately. Yuki closed her onyx eyes, forgetting everything that had happen. Gaara held her close as they continued to kiss. Yuki wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck, her fingers in his messy red hair. She pulled away from him an hid her face in his chest.

"I missed you so much Gaara-kun.." she whispered

Gaara smiled when he heard her call him using kun just like before. Noticing that before the 2 times she had said his name she hadn't used kun. He kissed her forehead and smiled at her. "I'll be staying her for a few weeks." he said before leaving a blushing Yuki in the room. Everyone gathered around Gaara as he came into the living room.

"Is she okay now?" hinata asked "Will she go back to normal now?"

Gaara looked at where the door to Yuki's room would be and smiled mentally. "I don't know..we'll just have to find out tomorrow." he said

* * *

A/n has Yuki really snapped out of it? Anyway, if you haven't already then CHECK OUT THE POLL. It's very very extremely important. So now please rate and review and check out the poll.


	47. Better?

A/n Sorry Mute readers but mute won't be updated in a while because I need to focus on USTTU right now.

* * *

Everyone left at 8:00. Some of the guys glared at Gaara a bit before glaring. Gaara sighed after everyone had finally left the house. He was surprised that the elders let him stay in Konoha for a week or two. He was about to walk into the guest room until he saw Yuki standing at her door in blue pajamas.

"Something wrong?" he asked walking towards her.

She blushed a bit. "um..I was wondering if you could stay in my room?" she stuttered Gaara's eyes widened. "Well to be honest I did sleep every once in awhile but I kept having nightmares.." he said

"Sure.." Gaara said stepping into Yuki's room nervously.

_**Long time no see Gaara! his inner shouted**_

_Damn it… _He was worried his inner would pop up at this time.

_**So..you and Yuki are home alone! And now you're in her room! Just the two of you! You know what that means…**_

_Inner shut up, I'm not gonna rape her.._

_**Oh really, we'll see what happens then.. His inner said mischievously **_

_Just what are you gonna do? He asked but there was no reply. He sighed mentally and was taken out of his thought when he felt Yuki shaking him._

"Gaara-kun? Gaara? Are you okay?" she asked shaking him gently

"Huh? Oh I was just think about something." Suddenly Gaara self-consciously lifted Yuki up bridal style.

Yuki's onyx eyes widened. "Gaara? What are you doing?"

Gaara looked at Yuki panicking. "I don't know." he mumbled. He gritted his teeth . _Stupid inner's doing something_

_**Hey! I heard that and yes I am doing something! His inner shouted**_

_What are you doing? You better not be doing what I think you're doing.._

_**Oh? I'm simply just making you're urge for Yuki even stronger! Just give in you know you want her! He shouted playfully before disappearing again.**_

Gaara sighed and sat down, Yuki still in his arms. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything…' he mumbled in case Yuki thought he was a rapist or something like that.

Yuki blushed. "Oh..it's okay. I- thank you Gaara." he said Before hugging him. Gaara hugged her back.

"I'll put you on you're bed when you fall asleep okay?" he said caressing her angelic face. Yuki nodded. She nuzzled his neck. Before slowly falling asleep. Something Gaara hadn't noticed yet. "Yuki…I-I love you so much. But the thing I always worried about is that I would fall in love with someone that didn't love me back." he muttered as a picture of his uncle flashed in his head. "Do you love me Yuki?" he asked the sleeping beauty. He paused when he didn't get a reply. He looked down at Yuki realizing he had fallen asleep. He sighed before tucking her in bed. Kissed her forehead before falling asleep in a chair that was in Yuki's room.

* * *

Yuki woke up only to find that Gaara was asleep in her room. She quietly began cooking breakfast for the two of them. Setting up the table she couldn't help but think about Sasuke. _Sasuke…where are you? _She jumped when arms went around her waist and a head was on her shoulder.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Gaara asked

"just because.." she said. How she said 'just because' bothered Gaara. It didn't seem to have that cheerfulness in her voice . Yuki removed his arms gently, kissed his cheek and ran up to her room to change. Gaara just sat down when he heard a knock on the door. But before he could get to the door, it was kicked opened by Neji.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Neji asked grabbing a fistful of Gaara's shirt. The rest of Konoha 13 behind him and Temari.

"Nii-san calm down! Nothing happened." hinata pleaded.

Neji scanned the room. He calmed down and put his expressionless face back on. "What are you guys doing here so early anyway?" Gaara asked

"Oh Neji was worried that you would rape Yuki so we came to check up on her." Naruto replied "How's she doing anyway? She's not locking herself in her room is she?" Naruto asked

"Who do you think cooked breakfast?" Gaara asked smirking. Suddenly everyone behind Gaara gasped. "What the he-?" he began but when he turned around he too was speechless.

* * *

A/n Inner Gaara came back! A little cliff hanger for you readers! VOTE FOR THE POLL, RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	48. New and sad news

A/n What was so shocking? Details, too many details..I just realized something too but I'll tell you readers at the end.

Yuki stood at the top of the stairs with her eyebrow raised." What's wrong?" she asked

Yuki was wearing a navy blue halter top with a thin strap to support around her waist. Also she wore black capris, a black ribbon on her left arm, a black fingerless glove , a loose black belt that hung around her hip, the moonstone bracelet Neji had given her, a Shogi piece attached by a red string, the choker Gaara had given her, her hip length raven hair flowed around her, her katana strapped around her back. Everything Yuki was wearing was black or a dark color, except the choker Gaara had given her which stood out a lot.

Yuki tilted her head waving at them. "Um..Are you okay?" she asked raising her eyebrow. She began running down the stairs giving everyone weird looks.

Naruto was the first to recover. "So..we also came here to tell you that…Ero-sannin died." he said

Yuki's onyx eyes sadden. "I'm so sorry Naruto" she said hugging him. "It was the Akatsuki wasn't it?"

Naruto tensed up a bit. "Yes. Someone by the name of Pein."

Yuki instantly dropped and if it wasn't for Sai who had recovered just in time to catch her, she would have hit her head. "papa" she whispered under her breathe. Something that only Sai could hear. He help her up and couldn't help but feel a bit bad for her. She just recovered for the whole thing about Itachi dying and now jiraiya died. Killed by the man who raised her.

* * *

Yuki waved her goodbye to Naruto as he disappeared for Sage training. She sighed and walked into her house. Gaara snuck up behind her and lifted her up. He smiled when he felt her jump a little. She hit him playfully. "Gaara!' she scolded.

His nose touched hers causing her to blush.. He kissed her lips, Yuki gave in her arms around her neck. Gaara pulled away. "What's with all the black?" he asked as he carried her into her room. She sat on his lap.

"Oh this?" she said gesturing to her new appearance. "This is how I'm normally going to dress. I used some of the clothes kakazu gave me.' she replied Gaara frowned. "What's wrong?" she asked kissing his forehead.

"your voice.. It doesn't have that cheerful in it." he said. _Before she would smile a real smile a smile that could brighten up the whole world with all of the kindness she had. But now it's a sad forced smile… _

Yuki cocked her head to the side. "What cheerfulness??There never was any cheerfulness in my voice." she said giving him a fake smile like Sai would.

Gaara sighed before he gave Yuki one last kiss. 'I'll be in my room." he mumbled as he left the room.

Yuki sighed. "I'm glad this is working already." she whispered to herself.

* * *

A/n What's working already? You might be asking yourself but sadly that won't be answered until the sequel is out. Unless you can guess what Yuki is talking about. If you haven't watched the music video for Love story by Bennie K ft Seamo you should because if you can notice it one of the outfits is Yuki current outfit just to let you know (with changes), her hair will but put up like that too. So what I realized was that there was suppose to be a chapter between the chapter of Another thing to worry about and her nii-san will never be forgotten. Remember how I said that my folder with all my fanfic chapters in it was deleted? (You probably don't remember and my dad probably deleted it) I guess the chapter that was suppose to go in between that was a chapter I forgot to update and it got erased.. I'll try to fix that by adding it to the really short chapter. Anyway again if you haven't already vote for the fricken poll! I'm sorry to do this but until I get 5 more votes I will not post up the next chapter. Anyway..rate review check out the poll you know the drill.


	49. Temper and invasion

A/n so I kinda have to rush thing now that it seems like so far the sequel is going to come out June 1st along with the prequel.

* * *

Yuki walked through the street of Konoha sulking as everyone looked at her. Her hair was tied up with a navy blue ribbon, and strings of hair hanging with black feathers attached on the ends. Yuki sighed as the Konoha 13 (minus Naruto) along with the sand siblings pulled her inside the dango shop. She reluctantly ate dango that was given to her. She seemed to be enjoying herself until everyone saw that she had stopped chewing and was staring at a group of girls. Everyone's eyes followed Yuki's. it was quieter making it easier for them to hear what had made Yuki upset.

"I'm so happy that traitor Itachi died! He was a threat to the whole village." a girl said before taking a bite out her dango in a snobbish way.

"yeah but now there's a new traitor to take his place. Sasuke Uchiha." a girl said

"Only three Uchihas left and two of them become traitors. If I was the third one I would hide up in a corner because of what my stupid brothers did." the snobby girl said "Stupid betraying Uchiha these days. They were never good. They wer born as a threat to the village." Suddenly Yuki bangs her fist on the table, causing it to smash into bits, very small bits almost dust. Konoha 12 and the siblings tensed up in fear. The two girls looked up her. In a blink of an eye Yuki was over to the snobby girl and grabbed her shirt.

"What makes you think you have the right to say that about the Uchihas?" Yuki hissed her voice colder and scarier than Sasuke's.

The snobby girl smirked at her. " just who the hell do you think you are to touch me with your filthy hands?" the girl snapped back.

Gaara noticed that the part of Yuki's halter top that was around her waist had a small Uchiha symbol on the back. The other girl started to walk behind Yuki as if trying to sneak up on her. Gaara couldn't help but smirk. _Those two are in for it.._

The girl that had began to walk behind Yuki noticed the Uchiha symbol on Yuki's shirt. She tried to motion for the snobby girl to quit with the act. Yuki activated her sharingan, a dark aura surrounding her. The snobby girl's eyes widened but she put the snobby look on her face. The other girl attempted to punch Yuki from behind but Yuki simply and swiftly kick her into the wall, causing cracks in the wall.

"Itachi was the complete opposite of a traitor! You think you have the right to say that about him?! What have you done to overcome that/!"

"Is that all you can do? Activate your sharing an and start talking like your god?" the girl sneered

Yuki sighed a bit." You asked for it. You asked for all of the pain I'm about to cause you…in fact I might kill you for saying that about Itachi and Sasuke." Yuki let go of the girl. "I'm going to give you 5 seconds to run before I decide to kill you .."

The girl smirked, "you wouldn't kill me, You're just a weak Uchiha!" the girl said

Everyone looked at Yuki, knowing that 5 seconds wouldn't be enough for the girl to run away. She would need maybe a day or so to hide while she was at it. Sai noticed that as the girl was talking Yuki was counting on her finger to 5. Suddenly (not really for Sai) Yuki punched the girl in the gut, her blood flowing out of her mouth. Everyone else in the dango shop had ran away. Yuki picked up the girls body. "I told you I gave you 5 seconds but instead you chose to stand there. I guess I have no choice but to kill you." Yuki hissed coldly. She threw the girl into the wall causing a huge hole in the shop. Neji was about to stop Yuki but Yuki was a lot faster than him and had reached the girl again only to pull her katana out. She was abut to stabbed the girl but Neji had grabbed her hand in time.

"Yuki stop it." he said calmly, trying to lower her katana. He looked at the bloody girl, 'Go take your friends with you and never speak like that again." he said coldly but not as coldly as Yuki had. The girl nodded and ran away with her friend. Yuki dropped her katana and put it back into her sheath. Yuki walked away like nothing had happened. Gaara ran after her while the other had to clean the place up.

"Yuki are you okay?" he asked grabbing her arm pulling her into his chest.

Yuki pushed him away shocking him for a bit. 'yeah..I'm going to o get some groceries. " she said walking away form the stunned Gaara.

* * *

Yuki walked towards the Uchiha compound with a bag of groceries in her arms. She suddenly stopped when she sensed a familiar chakra. "papa." she whispered

A/n uh the invasion of Pein has arrived! Gasp! Anyway so originally I was suppose to put this u p after I got 5 more votes but I only got one. Since I'm such a nice author I decided to just put it up. So ya, rate review, vote for the poll, you should know the drill.


	50. Papa would never hurt me

A/n seeing as how so far the sequel is going to come out next month I have to just focus on Uchiha Saga because we have a slightly long way to go.

* * *

Yuki dropped all the grocery bags her was holding and began to run where Kurenai was. Only to see one of Pein's creatures. "Shikamaru!" she shouted when she saw the nara boy.

"Yuki? This is where you went?" he asked

"No time for that, I'll answer everything after all this." she said jumping up and kicking the centipede She turned back and ran to Shikamaru. "Go escort Kurenai sensei to the underground evacuation center!" she commanded as she ran to where she knew Nagato was.

* * *

Gaara ran past all the screaming and scanned Konoha. _Where's Yuki? He thought_

_

* * *

_

Yuki ran towards Nagato. "Papa!"

Konan and Nagato looked at the Uchiha girl. "Yuki?" The two had widened their eyes at Yuki's new appearance.

'Papa..you said you would never hurt me.." Yuki said walking towards him. "I know you just want peace demo…" She bit her lip. "Naze? Why did you cause everyone die? Hina-chan, kasha sensei, Shizune." Don't you think I've lost enough already? Now Naruto wants revenge on you, just like Sasuke and Itachi! I can't lost anyone anymore." She fell on her knees, pictures of each person she had just named appeared in her head.. Konan's eyes softened and she walked over to the girl. She was about to say something until Naruto walked in. Yuki tensed up immediately. Yuki's ears closed off most of what Naruto and nagato were talking about. But soon she could hear again.. She could hear telling Naruto the story about Yahiko, something he had already told her once as a 'bedtime story' as she called it. Tear formed in her eyes whenever she heard the story, yet this time only small tears flowed in contrast of the river she would cry.

"I understand you but I can't forgive you..I still hate you" Naruto said. Yuki turned back to look at him. Yuki spaced out again but she returned just in time to hear Naruto say. "I..won't kill you."

Yuki spaced out again and thought about it. _Arigatou Naruto.._

"I will believe in you..Uzumaki Naruto…" She turned back to Nagato. "Gedo Rinne Tenseu No jutsu "

Yuki's onyx eyes widened. "Papa.." she whispered. Nagato gave her a small smile. She listen to him give his last words to Naruto. She ran to him tears streaking her cheek. "Papa!" he smiled at her. She hugged him, she gave him the last hug he would get. He whispered into her ear.

"I believe in you too.." Yuki felt Nagato go limp in her arms.

Yuki bit her lip and let the tears fall. konan hugged her, trying to comfort her as the Uchiha girl continued to cry.

Yuki stood next to Naruto as she watched paper cover Yahiko and Nagato.

"I'm through with Akatsuki, Nagato and Yahiko were everything to me.' Konan said. Yuki spaced out again and stared at the two faces before they were completely covered. She let memories flow through her head.

* * *

_Flashbacks_

_Yuki panted. Now 10, Pein had started to train her. All the Akatsuki had except for orochimaru. Yuki fell to the ground. 'papa can we take a break/'_

_Pein sighed but nodded. The two sat next to each other. Pein watched as Yuki took small bites out of the dango konan had made. " Papa?" she began. Pein looked at the girl. 'when are you gonna propose to mama?" Yuki teased smirking._

_Pein turned around hiding the very light tint of pink on his cheeks. "I don't know what you're talking about."_

_Yuki nudged him playfully. "just admit it papa, you've had feeling for mama since you two were little kids." she said_

_Pein turned to the girl. "Time for the ultimate jutsu…" he sighed, Yuki raised an eyebrow. She saw pein make the tiger hand sign. "Tickle no jutsu!" he shouted in a slight un-pein like way. He grabbed her and began tickling her. Yuki giggled madly._

"_Papa- stop! I can't breathe!" she said between laughs. _

_Pein stopped and gave her a stern look. "just for joking around young lady, you're giving me 50 push ups and 10 laps around the base!' he said. Just as he finished with his punishment Yuki was already starting her push ups Pein smiled. Yuki surprisingly finished the 50 push ups with speed. She smiled at him_

"_I'm used to your punishment papa, it just shows how much I've teased you! Besides." She paused "papa would never hurt me."_

_

* * *

_

_A 9 year old Yuki listened to pein's story. He was at the part where Yahiko had taken the kunai in Nagato's hand and stab himself. Yuki started crying again. Pein sighed, "Geez this is what feels like the 50th__ time you've cried. I might as well just end it here if you're gonna keep crying like that."_

_Yuki rubbed away her tears. "It's just that Yahiko-san sounds like a really cool guy." she stuttered. "I really want to meet him now."_

_Pein smiled. "This path of Pein..it's Yahiko's body." he said._

_Yuki's onyx eyes widened.. "So I have met Yahiko-san? Kind of?' she asked_

_Pein ruffled her hair. "Yeah..I guess you did."_

"_Papa?" Yuki's meek voice stopped him from thinking of his childhood. "You would never hurt me right? Even if I asked you like Yahiko-san?"_

_Pein paused. 'I would never hurt you." he muttered_

_

* * *

_

_A 7 year old Yuki knocked on Peins door. "Papa, I had another nightmare."_

_Pein walked over to the girl and picked her up. "What was it about this time/" he asked rubbing her back._

"_Sasu-chan killed 'Tachi.." she replied sniffling a bit._

_Pein's eyes saddened. "You've been having that dream for a while now." he said_

"_If sasu-chan killed 'Tachi, sasu-chan would be hurting me..Papa would never hurt me right/" she hid her face in his chest._

"_That's right, papa would never hurt you." she sniffled in his arms. "Natsuhiboushi naze akai? Yuube kanashi yume wo mita. Naite hana shita. Akai me yo. Natsuhiboushi naze mayou. Kieta warashi wo saga shiteru. Dakara kasha yume wo miru."_

_

* * *

_

_"Papa!"_

_Pein sighed as he was tackled by the 8 year old. "What are you doing out here, Yuki?"_

_Yuki giggled. "I wanted to be the first to greet Papa! Welcome home, Papa."_

_Pein looked around to make sure no one was looking. He scooped Yuki up into his arms and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, Yuki."_

_Yuki frowned and hugged Pein tightly around his neck. "Why do you always look so sad, Papa?"_

_Pein put Yuki down and took her hand in his as they walked back into the hideout. "It's nothing you need to worry about, Yuki."_

_Yuki was silent as the two walked through the hideout. She followed Pein all the way to his room. "Papa, where is your mommy and daddy?"_

_Pein stiffened slightly. _

_"Is that why you're sad, Papa?" Yuki asked. She hugged his legs. "Do you miss your mama and papa?"_

_"Why don't you go play with Deidara?" Pein patted her head._

_Yuki pouted. "It's okay, Papa. You don't need to be sad. I'm your family now so you're not alone anymore. So don't be sad anymore, Papa."_

_Pein knelt down to Yuki's level and kissed her forehead. "I know, Yuki. You are my family now. I don't want what happened to me to happen to you. Thank you, Yuki."_

_Yuki beamed proudly and kissed Pein's cheeks. She smiled happily when she heard the light pitter patter of rain on top of the hideout. "Are you making it rain, Papa?"_

_"No. Not this time." Pein said. _

_"Papa, may I go play in the rain?" Yuki pleaded._

_Pein sighed. "Put your rain boots and jacket on and I'll take you outside."_

_Yuki squealed excitedly. She bolted out of the room and returned a few minutes later dressed and ready to go. She grabbed Pein's hand and dragged him out of the hideout. Once they were outside, she let Pein's hand go so she could splash in the forming puddles. She giggled as she twirled around in the rain._

_"Papa, come play."_

_Pein shook his head. "No thank you, Yuki. I'll just watch." _

_Yuki pouted but went back to playing in the rain. "You know what, Papa? A lot of kids my age are scared of the rain, but I'm not."_

_Pein felt the corners of his mouth twitch. "Oh, and why is that?"_

_Yuki smiled. "Because Papa makes it rain. And if it's something Papa does, then it's not scary. 'Cause I know Papa would never hurt me. Right, Papa?"_

_Pein smiled when Yuki's back was to him. "That's right. I'll never hurt you, Yuki."_

_

* * *

_

_Pein growled in annoyance. How could he have misplaced his scrolls? He muttered angrily to himself as he continued to search for them._

_"What are you doing, Papa?" A 11 year old Yuki poked her head into the room. She kept her hands behind her back._

_"I'm looking for my scrolls." Pein answered as he looked under his bed. He frowned when he looked up. "Why are you grinning like that?"_

_"Tada!" Yuki pulled two scrolls out from behind her back. "You left them in the living room last night. I found them for you!"_

_Pein stood up and walked over to Yuki. He knelt down to her level and took the scrolls from her. He patted her head. "Thank you."_

_Yuki rocked back and forth on her heels. "What's in those scrolls, Papa?"_

_"Nothing for you to concern yourself with." Pein answered. He sat down at his desk and opened the scrolls up. He glanced back over to the door and frowned when he saw Yuki still standing there. "Go play, Yuki."_

_"Is it a super destructive jutsu?" Yuki asked nervously. "Why would you need to use something like that? Are you gonna hurt people, Papa?"_

_Pein sighed. He motioned Yuki over. When she was within reach, he picked her up and placed her in his lap. "It's not a destructive jutsu. It's the opposite. It's called Gedo Rinne Tensei no Jutsu."_

_"Gedo…Rinne…Tensei…no Jutsu." Yuki repeated. "What does it do?"_

_"It is a useless technique." Pein answered. "There is no need for such a technique in this world."_

_Yuki frowned. She tilted her head up to look at her Papa. "Then why are you studying it, Papa?"_

_"A god must understand both life and death, Yuki." Pein answered. "Since I will be the god of the new world Akatsuki creates, I need to know all the jutsu of this world, even the useless ones."_

_Yuki was silent for a moment. "I want to learn it. I want to learn Gedo Rinne Tensei no Jutsu."_

_Pein raised an eyebrow. "Why would you want to learn something useless like this? What need do you have to bring people back to life?"_

_"It's not useless!" Yuki pouted. "What if you or Mama or 'Tachi or the others get hurt? If I know Gedo Rinne Tensei, I could save everyone."_

_Pein chuckled. "This is not a technique you need to concern yourself with." He sighed when he heard yelling coming from the kitchen. "Let's go make sure Deidara isn't killing Tobi."_

_Yuki squealed happily as her Papa stood up with her in his arms. "Can I have ramen for lunch?"_

_"Yes."_

_The scroll remain opened on the desk, forgotten.._

_

* * *

_

Konan hugged Yuki after giving Naruto the bouquet of origami flowers. "Yuki, take care ok? I'll visit you when I can."

Yuki nodded and hugged her mama back. "Thank you mama, from making everyone keep a seret about it.." she whispered so Naruto wouldn't hear.

Konan's eyes saddened but she reluctantly left Yuki. Yuki looked at Naruto. 'Thank you Naruto."

He raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For not killing papa…you didn't do it because of me am I right?" she asked

Naruto gave her a small smile. "Yeah, I guess it was because of you I didn't kill Nagato"

The two soon found Sakura. Yuki took a spot next to the girl. "Konoha..it's gone.." Sakura put her hand on Yuki's shoulder. Suddenly Yuki stood up. "Where's Gaara?" she asked.

* * *

A/n What was 'it' that Yuki thank konan for. And where is Gaara? To be honest I forgot about him to so I said out load. "Where'd I put Gaara?" I totally forgot he was here in my fic. But vote for the poll, because there's a tie for the prequel. Sorry for the really long wait, I had to read the manga. Oh the last two flashbacks are me-chan4's so thank you for letting me use those. And thanks to Priestess -of-Jashin , without her this chapter wouldn't have been up. Thanks for giving me a link to ! So rate and review. Oh and there's a another poll up!


	51. Kumo nin

A/n Next chapter! So close to the end now. Disclaimer I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"I never thought I see you heroes again Naruto!" shouted a boy

Yuki, Naruto and Sakura looked at the boy who was standing next to an old man.

"Inari and Tazuna!" Naruto exclaimed

"We're here to rebuild Konoha." the boy named Inari said. "You look pretty sakura" he complmented.

Sakura blushed. "Oh really?"

Inari looked at Yuki. "who's this? She looks like the one Uchiha boy. But a girl version."

Yuki smiled at the boy. "I'm Yuki Uchiha Sasuke's sister." she replied

"Oh really? Don't get mad Sakura but Yuki's prettier than you." he said grinning. "Wait Sasuke's sister?"

Tazuna looked at Yuki. "Where's Sasuke, now that you mention it. I assumed that if you are his sister he would be with you." he asked

"Oh.." kakashi came from behind the three. Yuki looked at the dirt. "Uh the thing is..Sasuke's uh.."

"Sasuke and I had a fight, so he left the village for a while. But..I'll bring him back soon. You can say hi when he gets back. I'm sure Sasuke would love to see you again. Right Sakura?" Naruto interrupted

"y-yeah." Sakura stuttered. Inari and Tazuna left and Yuki couldn't help but thick of her beloved brother. Until Gaara popped up in her head again.

"Where's-' Yuki began until Naruto spoke.

"I understand now, how Sasuke felt.." he paused "I know what revenge is.. I thought I understood him, but I really didn't. no wonder nothing I said to him got through. If I can't understand his pain, I can't laugh with him. No wonder he wouldn't even fight with me. It might hurt a lot but I want to fight with him fro real this time. 'Cause I want team 7 to laugh again. Sasuke included! Yuki you can join us too!'

Yuki smiled. "There you are!" exclaimed Kiba on akamaru's back. They all turned to face the boy.

"Kiba, what is it?" Yuki asked

"Listen, just calm down and listen! Tsunade's been dismissed as hokage!" Kiba said "The 6th hokage is some guy named Danzo." Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura looked at Yuki. "I don't know him but apparently, he's pretty shady!"

"Danzo..that bastard." Yuki mumbled

"I have a bad feeling about this." Kakashi sighed

"That's not the only thing1" Kiba continued he looked at Yuki. The new hokage had given permission to dispose of Sasuke as a missing nin!"

Yuki activated her Sharingan. "that bastard! He thinks just because Itachi is dead he can harm Sasuke I'm not letting that happen!"

"What the hell do you mean?" Naruto asked

"I don't know myself" Kiba replied

"They're not willing to wait for Tsunade to recover, it's not surprising. And it's true Sasuke is a missing nin. The usual punishment for that is death. It's only because Tsunade's so lenient that he hasn't been killed yet."

"I'm going to see Danzo!" Sakura shouted

"Sakura wait. Storming in there and yelling at him won't solve anything." Kakashi reasoned.

"But Tsunade hasn't even woken up , it's not fair1 And then there's Sasuke! I can't stand by and let this happen." Sakura snapped

"I'm going too!" Naruto agreed. Yuki stayed silent.

"Calm down both of you. You have to stay cool headed or it'll just make things worst." Kakashi held Sakura back.

"How can I be calm? I won't let him lay a finger on Sasuke!" Naruto was about to run but Kakashi held him back.

"I said wait!" Kakashi gave him a stern look. "Danzo knows you'll react to this. What are you going to do when you see him?"

"I won't attack him! I'm just gonna make him change his mind on Sasuke." Naruto shouted, he turned to Yuki. "Are you going to let Danzo do this to your brother?" he asked

Yuki stayed silent. Naruto was about to grab a fistful of Yuki's shirt but Kakashi stopped him. " I know you can't just leave it when it comes to Sasuke ! The jonins may not have voted yet, but Danzo is still hokage for the time being. One wrong move and you could be thrown in jail. "

Yuki spaced out for a while again. Sai started walking towards Yuki.

"We have something to ask you." Naruto shouted

"Tell us more of Danzo." Sakura stared at the emotionless Sai.

"I can't" Sai replied.

"Why not? Are you taking his side?" Sakura asked

No..that's not it. I literally can't talk about him. Because of this.." he stuck his tongue out to reavel the seal on the back of his tongue

"Tell me everything you know about Sasuke. You seem to be his friends and you." the katana pointed at Yuki. "You look like him and you also have a Uchiha crest on your shirt."

Yuki turned at the two ninja. "What do you want with my brother?" she said coldly, making the two shiver a bit.

"Uchiha Sasuke attacked our village.!" the ninja shouted at Yuki. "Sasuke is a member of the Akatsuki! Tell us everything you know about him. Including his style and techniques . We need everything you learned about Akatsuki and Sasuke's allies. "

"You've got to be kidding. How could Sasuke be part of the Akatsuki?"

"God you're annoying. What was Sasuke to you?' the kumo nin shouted at sakura. Sakura fell to her knees crying.

"Are you sure it was him?" Naruto asked

"Yeah we saw the crest and the description matches too." the kumo nin replied.

"What are you crying for? I'm the one who wants to cry. Your crying won't bring Killerbee or Yugito back! If you've got time to cry, then tell me what you know about Sasuke!"

"Wait. Now that orders are out to kill Sasuke, I'm sure the village will provide you with all the info you need." Sai said. "You don't need to pressure these guys for it."

"Is your master a host?" Naruto asked making Yuki jump a bit.

"How'd you know?" the kumo nin asked

"I'm a host too, the Akatsuki is going after all of us. This is my fight too. Akatsuki wants the host alive, so your master is probably alive. You guys should try to rescue him before going after Sasuke."

"are you sure? Are you really sure/" asked one of the kumo nin. "See I told you he won't go down that easily." the other one said.

Naruto was about to say something but Yuki interrupted him. "Naruto I'm going to go look fro Gaara." she said with that she went to where the gates of Konoha would have been.

* * *

Soon Gaara messy red hair came into view. "Gaara!' she waved to him, then Temari and Kankuro came into view too. She ran up to him and hugged him. "Gaara!"

"Yuki! Where were you?" he hugged her back despite his sister and brother watching.

"I went to where papa was, but why are Kankuro and Temari-san doing here?" Yuki asked looking into his turquoise eyes.

"We're taking Gaara to the 5 kages meeting" Temari replied

Yuki tighten her grip on Gaara. "Don't go!" she hid her face in the crook of his neck.

"Why not?" Kankuro asked

"Sasuke-nii will be there. I just know he will.." Yuki replied

* * *

A/n So the next few chapter will be kindaa long but I guess that's good thing. And for the new poll, the title are making it obvious on what the sequel is about. Suggestions pm me. So rate , review and vote for the polls.


	52. Eyes

A/n I'm just writing as much as I can right now. I do not own Naruto

* * *

Yuki ran around telling the Konoha 13 to come to the Kage summit with her. "I know Sasuke's going to be there, and this could be our best chance of seeing him, of bringing him back here. I as his sister can't do it alone because..you guys are important to him too."

Everyone nodded and the group started towards the summit.

Yuki and the group stood outside hearing in on the conversation along with Temari and Kankuro. Yuki glared at Danzo. "That bastard shouldn't be here." she muttered

"Wait where'd Naruto, Sai, and Sakura go?" Kakashi asked

Yuki shrugged. "But there's something wrong, I have a feeling it involves Danzo.." Yuki whispered, "That one guy, I heard his name Ao was it? He has Byakugan.."

Neji and Hinata's eyes widened. "Nani how could that be?"

"Possibly the same way Kakashi got his Sharingan." Yuki replied, everyone turned to look at Kakashi.

"Byakugan!" Ao said

"told you…" Yuki muttered. "Neji , Hinata can you use you're Byakugan to look at Danzo for me real quick?"

The two hyugas nodded. "Byakugan!" the two said in unison. "That's strange .." Neji calmly said "Hinata do you see it too?" he asked his cousin

"Yes..Danzo's right side is a different color tan his left." Hinata stated

As if on cue to Yuki's curiosity, "Hokage let me see behind those bandages!" Ao shouted.

"What's going on?" one of the kages asked

"Apparently his right eye..was stolen from Uchiha Shisui and implanted. Shisui had the power to get into an opponent's mind and control them. It's one of the most powerful eye techniques ! His opponents wouldn't even realize they were being controlled." Ao said , Yuki stiffened at her cousin's name and anger flowed through her body.

Suddenly Zetsu's white half appeared. "Sasuke Uchiha is here."

Yuki burst through the room. "Ze-chan!" she turned to Danzo glaring at him. "you bastard. No one messes with Uchihas and gets away with it." She activated her Sharingan. She turned to her Konoha friends. "You guys go look for baka nii-san." And she tightened her black ribbon on her arm

* * *

"Your eyes are still the same." Gaara muttered. "But Yuki, she changed my eyes." Sasuke stiffened at his sister's name. " She replaced all the long for power eyes filled with hatred and murderous intent. She changed me, she changed everyone. Can't you think for her once. All the time she thought only of everyone else, she wouldn't care if she was injured she would go and help other first. Can't you let her be happy. Because all your doing to her right now is causing her pain. After you killed Itachi, she didn't even shed a tear, her didn't want us to worry, she pushed us away, she locked herself in her room for 6 days and didn't eat anything for those days. Have you forgotten your sister?" Gaara calmly said.

Although Sasuke's face on the outside stayed cold and emotionless, on the inside he felt all the pain he had caused Yuki. He felt guilty. _Yuki…if I had known I would have just come back..but why..why did you do this to yourself?_

" not only that but she's changed, her personality, her appearance, her aura, her voice, everything, but her eyes ..they don't have the cheery glow to it, they're somewhat what yours are now.." Gaara added and Sasuke's onyx eyes widened a bit upon hearing this. "But out forget about that for a moment. I've realized that living on revenge doesn't solve anything, It's not too late for you, don't escape into your own little world possessed by hatred, you won't be able to return."

"So? If I come back what is there for me?" Sasuke mumbled

Gaara ignored his siblings. "Sasuke you and I are alike, we have talked through the darkness of the world. That's why we are able to see even sliver of light, both back then and even now. You have a lot back in Konoha for you. You have those people that are important to you. Yuki, Sakura, Naruto, everyone. You have a lot to return to. Especially Yuki."

Sasuke tried to keep his face cold and expressionless. "I have long closed my eyes. My only goal is darkness."

Gaara paused. He knew Yuki, Sakura, and Naruto were his strongest weakness. "Would you kill Yuki for your goal, would you kill your only sister? She is a ray of light, if it weren't for her, the world would be a dark place, without anyone it would be dark, if it weren't for Yuki…" he bit his lip. "my world would be even darker, there would be one light not even a little sliver of light. I know Yuki is the ray of light in everyone's heart, she's important to you, and so is Sakura. Because of you all they felt was pain. If darkness is your goal..then would you kill the light of the world? Would you kill Yuki?" Gaara pull the cork off his gaord and a tear formed. " yeah , I know.."

* * *

Yuki glared at Danzo but froze when she felt Sasuke's chakra. "Nii-san" she whispered to herself. The glared at Danzo with her Sharingan. "I'll deal with you later." she hissed With that she rant towards the dark chakra.

A/n Because of an review saying that the events were all cramp together, i decided to split thing up a bit. But vote for the poll. rate, review you know the drill. Next chapter up probably tomorrow. The chapters are getting pretty long and we're almost at the end.


	53. I promise

A/n I'm just writing like crazy right now. I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Yuki was about to walk out of the room but what she heard made her stop. "They're here."

Everything felt slowed down to Yuki. She turned her head to have her onyx eyes meet with another pair of onyx eyes. "Nii-san.." she whispered.

Sasuke's onyx eyes widened at her new appearance. It was so dark, compared to her bright and cheery outfits. He looked at her eyes. There wasn't that little twinkle of cheeriness in her eyes. Like Gaara said, Yuki had changed. A lot.

Yuki stood there in shock, ignoring everything going around her, like Sasuke and her were in a room. She didn't move even when they had started to fight. She kept her onyx eyes on Sasuke. She could hear everything but she couldn't move. She heard Madara's moon eye plan, but she didn't move. She couldn't move. She heard the kages refusing to give the hosts.

"All right, consider this the declaration of war..the 4th ninja war starts now." Madara said , he gave Yuki a concerned look underneath his mask but then disappeared.

Gaara walked over to Yuki after the kages decided on a shinobi alliance. He put his arm around her waist. "C'mon lets go find Kakashi. And Naruto while we're at it" Yuki looked at him and nodded as the Sabaku boy and her walked away from the kages.

* * *

Yuki and Gaara came just in time to hear Sakura say. " Naruto, I said I love you!" Their jaws dropped down immediately as did Gaara's arm. Yuki and Gaara walked closer to the group. "I said I don't care about Sasuke anymore! And I was crazy to ever love him. Can't you at least listen when someone's pouring their heart out to you?" Sakura said as the pair walked up to Kakashi and Yamato.

"but Why? Why? If this is a joke it's not funny Sakura." Naruto muttered in a serious tone

"What the hell happened?" Kakashi asked

"Nothing" Sakura insisted. "I've just come to my senses. There's no use loving a missing nin and criminal. I'm not a child anymore, I'm being realistic. So Naruto, I don't need your promise anymore, you can stop chasing after Sasuke."

"Did something happen Sakura? Why are you telling me this all of a sudden?" Naruto asked giving Sakura a confused face.

"It's nothing! It just clear why I fell for you!" Sakura insisted yet again. She ran up to Naruto and hugged him. "Sasuke keeps getting further and further away from me. But Naruto, you've always been by my side. You encouraged me. I realized who you really are…You're a hero who protected the village, the villagers love you now. And I'm one of them. Little by little you've grown from that no good prankster to someone wonderful and heroic and I've watched it happen. But Sasuke's crimes keep growing and it's breaking my heart. He's becoming someone distant and unrecognizable. But Naruto I ca touch you, you bring me peace from the bottem of my heart I-"

Naruto pulled away from the girl. "Stop it Sakura this isn't funny." he gave her a serious look

Sakura smiled "What are you so upset about? I've fallen for you instead of Sasuke. They say a women's heart is like the autumn sky right?

Naruto stared at her. "I hate people who lie to themselves." With that the ignored pair left the scene.

* * *

"do you think Sakura really meant what she said back there?" Gaara asked as he held Yuki's hand.

"No. Like Naruto said she's just lying to herself or maybe she's.." Yuki paused and stopped walking as well. "Maybe she's doing it because she doesn't want Naruto to strain himself with the promise he made her. I tell she still loves nii-san and that she always will." Just as Yuki was about to walk again a strange feeling stopped her.

"What's wrong now?" Gaara asked concerned for Yuki.

Yuki shrugged. "I just feel like something is going on with ki-chan..the last time I saw him was before Itachi died…" Yuki's onyx eyes reverted to the ground but she was still holding Gaara's hand.

Gaara embraced the Uchiha girl. "Everything is gonna be okay…We'll bring Sasuke back, I promise." he whispered into her ear. Yuki closed her eyes and bit her lip, hugging him back. "Let's go back and tell Kakashi now, I'm assuming he won't be busy." swing a scarf on his neck as snow began to fall.

* * *

A/n It's kinda short and I got lazy. But we're almost at the end. I'll TRY to finish it this week so I can go back and fix some things in pervious chapters. And I can get started on the sequel. Also vote for the poll people only two people have vote..SO VOTE FOR THE POLL, RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	54. Idea and Speech

A/n next chapter! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

* * *

Yuki sighed and let small snowflakes fall on her flawless skin. While Gaara talked to Naruto and Kakashi, she decided to But she had a strange feeling, a feeling that made her worry, a feeling that made her worry about Sasuke. "Naruto?" she turned to the host. "Gather everyone from Konoha, I think I have a way to bring Sasuke back, not only that but to make him the old self." Once you do that, Kakashi sensei summon one of your ninja dogs and track my scent." Everyone raised an eyebrow at her. But before they could ask questions Yuki had already disappeared in the woods.

* * *

Yuki came to Sasuke just in time to hear. "I asked you if it was true!" Sasuke shouted

Yuki stopped moving, she just couldn't move. Sasuke's aura was so much darker, colder and evil. But she was able to just shout out to him. "Nii-san!" she yelled

Sasuke stopped, Danzo, Sasuke, Karin and madara turned at the girl. Sasuke this time had more time to look at his sister's new appearance. "Sasuke even if you are going to kill Danzo, then just hear me out." she said coldly. Sasuke stayed silent. "Why? Naze, naze? Why are you doing this?" Sasuke looked into his sister's onyx eyes, like Gaara said they were different and cold, just like his were. "Do you really think you're the one that suffered the most?" Yuki asked glaring at her brother. "I know now, that you know the truth. The truth behind Itachi."

* * *

Everyone in Konoha stood behind Yuki. Watching her talk to her brother. "You know what Sasuke.? All these years you hated Itachi, you said he was evil that he joined the Akatsuki. That he was a murderer. But look at what you are now." she gestured to the new dark Sasuke for effect. "Itachi he loved you, he loved you more than the village, he loved you..more than me.."

"You know that's not true imouto." Sasuke replied coldly.

"It is true though." Yuki replied just as coldly "Even when we were kids Itachi would always pick you over me. But I never held a grudge against you. But after Itachi kill off the whole clan. You threw away all of your memories of him, you replaced the admiration, respect, and love with hate. You threw those precious memories. I cherished them. Did you really think our loving brother that wouldn't let us get hurt would really just kill the clan to test his power?" Sasuke stayed silent. "You grew up as Itachi's shadow, might as well be Shisui's shadow. But what about me? I grew up to be three shadows, yours, Itachi's, and Shisui's. I had it harder than you did." Yuki fell to her knees, Sasuke watched as salty tears trickled down her cheeks.

He remembered something Gaara had told him. _even though Itachi died, Yuki didn't cry, not even a tear. She didn't want us to worry about her, but instead she locked herself in her room for 6 days._

"My world always got darker overtime someone died. Danna, Deidei, hi-chan, kakzu sensei, Shisui, oka-san, oto-san, papa, then when I lost Itachi. I thought I would never see the light again. Just because someone died, my world was darker! How is it that you could just throw away everything so easily?" She shouted tear streaked her flawless skin. "Itachi he loved you! He suffered for years just to die by your hands! He gave us the Uchiha name and all you're doing is making our clan seem even worse! Do you know what it's like to see your brother kill the other?" She banged her fist on the ground. "You'll never know what that is like, to see one brother suffer and sacrifice everything for the other while the other hates and kills the other!" She glared at Sasuke, making him cringed a bit. "Itachi died for Konoha and you, why? Because he loved you and the village. But why? Why must you go against his wishes? Konoha is where we were born! Where we found friends, where we found love! But how? How can you just throw Konoha away from your heart and ache to destroy it?"

Sasuke bit his lip. "my only goal is darkness now. I don't care what happens to Konoha nor do I care about anyone from Konoha anymore." Sasuke stated coldly.

Yuki stood up. "Are you sure about Sasuke. Because I can make your world darker just like how mine became darker when someone close to me died one by one." Yuki made 3 shadow clones and took out a sharp silver kunai. The 3 clones swiftly appeared behind Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura, and the three pressed on a pressure point to freeze the three. In unison the clones and Yuki held a kunai to their necks. Yuki paused before pressing the kunai to her own neck. "You know Sasuke, Danna gave me this. After he died. It was a birthday gift. Danna used poison, after training with him that sometimes goes the same for me. This kunai have been rubbed with Danna deadliest poison and the last poison before he died Not only that but on my own will it can let out a poisonous gas ." She held the kunai to her neck while the clones did the same to their victims "Sorry but this is just for Sasuke to come back." The clones whispered into their victims ears.

The three understood and pretended to be panicked.. Sasuke's eyes softened. Yuki glared at him with her Sharingan . "Do you really not care? If you honestly don't care about seeing each person you care about die right before your eyes.?" Yuki asked coldly.

"You wouldn't do it because they're important to you too." Sasuke said smugly

"Oh really now?" Yuki pressed the kunai closer to her flesh causing a cut. She turned back to one of her clones. The clone immediately made a silt on Kakashi's neck ripping through the fabric of his mask. Kakashi fell to the ground. Everyone's eyes widened. "Are you sure now Sasuke?" she hissed pressing it closer making the cut even deeper. Sasuke stayed silent and shocked. The clone holding Naruto silt his throat, Naruto fell to the ground. Sasuke's eye became even wider. Especially when he saw that Sakura and Yuki were last. "Who do you not care about now? Because that person is next!" Yuki shouted pressing the bloody kunai her neck that had blood trickling. The clone heartlessly silt Sakura's throat in one swift movement. "Everyone else here already knows the truth. They believe you should just follow Itachi's wishes." Yuki let her guard down. That caused Danzo to surprisingly jump in the air aiming a sword at Yuki from behind. Yuki closed her eyes waiting for the impact. Sasuke was to surprised to move , along with everyone else. Blood spattered across the white snow.

"IMOUTO!' Sasuke shouted tears trickling his cheeks.

* * *

Yuki still had her eyes closed but opened them when she felt arms around her protectively. Pale white arms around her. Her onyx eyes widened. "Sai" she whispered turning around only to see that Sai was hugging her, protecting her from Danzo.

* * *

A/n Gasp! Why did Sai protect Yuki, isn't he with danzo? Next chapter up soon. Almost the end and VOTE FOR THE POLL ONLY TWO PEOPLE HAVE VOTED AS I AM WRITING THIS. RATE REVIEW AND VOTE! Please.


	55. Deal and Voice

a/n Disclaimer i do not own Naruto.

* * *

Yuki's onyx eyes widened at the pale white arms around her protectively. "Sai, why? Why didn't you just let my life end.?" Yuki asked in a quiet voice.

Sai smiled, ignoring the pain in his back and chest. "Because I need you in my life, Yuki." Sai whispered into her ear. Yuki gasped inwardly.

"You..no..Sai just forget about it…" Yuki whispered.

Before Sai could say anything, Danzo had pulled him off of Yuki and threw him into a nearby tree. Sasuke stood there too shocked but when he saw Danzo behind Yuki, katana raised. Anger flowed through his body. Sasuke screamed inside. He lunged at Danzo. "Don't. You. Dare. Lay. A. Finger. On. My. Imouto!" he held the katana to Danzo's neck. "If you put even a scratch on her I'll give you a cut for every scratch." He hissed, his Sharingan activated

Yuki couldn't help but smile a bit at her brother's over protectiveness. "Nii-san's back."

Sasuke seeming to have heard this coldly stated flatly. "No, my only goal is darkness but if more people that are important too you die than your world will become darker. Thus my goal almost becoming even though everyone's world will never be as dark as mine."

Yuki's heart sank. She forgot about Sasuke when she saw Sai bleeding by the tree. Fresh red blood flowing out of his mouth. She ran over to the boy. "Sai" Yuki whispered. "You didn't have to do it, if me dying meant Sasuke could go back to normal and return to Konoha it would be worth it. But why didn't you let me end m life? There's nothing in my life, I have no more family. They all either died or in Sasuke's case, he doesn't need me. Even if I did live it wouldn't be for anyone."

Sai coughed some more blood on the no longer white snow. "I need you in my life Yuki because I-" Sai began but Sasuke cut him off rudely.

"I'll make a deal with you Yuki. If you can beat me in a fight then I will return to Konoha with no complaints. However if I win then you must leave me alone for as long as you live and I am able to freely complete my goal." Sasuke stared into his sister's onyx eyes.

Sai was about to plead Yuki not to accept the deal but it was too late. "I accept your deal, Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

Konoha ninja's jaws dropped and Sai's if it could. "Yuki.." Sai muttered

Yuki tightened her fingerless black glove. " Hinata and any other available medic ninja, please heal the injured. "

Yuki pulled out the katana strapped on her back, gripping the light blue handle. Sasuke mimicked her as in unison the two activated their own Sharingan. Sasuke was the first to make a move. A blur of white moving toward Yuki, in the eyes of everyone else but the Uchihas. Yuki appearing as a blur of black and a bit of blue, seemed to run through Sasuke. The swords clashed , the noise echoing through out the area. Yuki and Sasuke glared at each other for the second they could see each others face. Yuki however took out a senbon and threw it at Sasuke's stomach, which he dodged. Sasuke atempped to kick Yuki from below but Yuki was too fast for him. Yuki hesitated before taking out her kunai Sasori had given her. She quickly threw the kunai at Sasuke which came at an incredible speed, Sasuke barely dodge it. Purple smoke came out to the sharp kunai the instant it got past Sasuke's cheek.

Everyone watched as the two sibling fought each other. Hinata watched over Yuki as she was helaing Sai. "It seems that Yuki might win." Sai mubled to Hinata. Hinata not taking her eyes off the battle, nodded in agreement.

For a moment however she turned to Sai. "You have feeling for Yuki-chan don't you?" she asked

Sai seemed to show shock in his face. "Maybe, as you know I was raised to not feel emotions, I don't know if these feeling you are talking about are the feelings that I feel for Yuki. I guess you could say she thought me feeling." Sai replied. Hinata gave him a small smile before turning back to the battle, when she did so her smile disappeared.

_But sadly she doesn't have feeling for you Sai, the person she loves is Gaara… _Hinata thought.

Neji scanned the smoke with his Byakugan. "He's not in there." Neji muttered

Yuki gasped when she felt Sasuke's chakra come from behind her. She turned back just in time to block Sasuke's katana. With Yuki speed she quickly did hand seals for Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu. A ball of fire coming from Yuki's mouth aiming at Sasuke. Sasuke however dodged the ball of flame and stabbed Yuki, however Yuki spattered into water. Yuki appeared in the air above Sasuke silently and successfully got a kick on his shoulder. That cause the ground below Sasuke to fall, but Sasuke was surprisingly able to move out of the crater Yuki created. Yuki stopped for a sec, and put her hands to her eyes. A stinging feeling came to her eyes. Yuki fell to her knees, outside Sasuke heartlessly watched this but inside he feel concern and pain. He wanted to cry out to her, to ask her what was happening but a part of his brain wouldn't let him.

Yuki started to sting even more, she put her head to the ground. The part of Sasuke's brain made him lunge at Yuki but a voice stopped him. It also caused Yuki to look up and the pain had gone away. Their eyes widened at the voice's owner.

"Otouto , Imouto stop fighting."

* * *

A/n Oh My Gosh! Who is it? Although I kinda gave it away by what that person said. Sorry for the crappy fight scene. But I'm happy to say that as I am writing this seven people have voted for the poll. It's almost time before that closes. Also the pervious poll, shows us that the sequel will be coming out June 1st this year! As for the Prequel I'll decide on that since it was a tie. For that poll only eight readers voted. So if you were one of those eight that voted for the ' When should the sequel be out and when should the prequel be out?' poll THANK YOU! So that aside, unless I forgot something, rate, review, and vote. The next chapter could be the last!


	56. Revenge and Niisan is back

A/n I do not own Naruto. I'm so excited about this chapter! It was suppose to be updated yesterday but i forgot! Sorry!

* * *

"Otouto, Imouto, stop fighting." a voice said

Yuki and Sasuke's onyx eyes widened at the voice's owner. Because there, stood a young man with raven hair tied in a pony tail, wearing a Konoha headband , in casual black clothing. There stood Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

Yuki and Sasuke stood, dumbfounded but Yuki was the first to react. "Nii-san?" Yuki asked her eyes filled with tears. The stinging feeling had stopped, all she felt right now was joy and confusion, a mixed feeling.

The two Uchihas weren't the only ones shocked. Everyone else was too. Yuki let salty tears streak her flawless skin. Yuki ran up to Itachi, her long raven hair flowing behind her while Sasuke stood there dumbfounded. Yuki's arms wrapped around Itachi, her face hidden in his chest. "Itachi-nii" She began to cry uncontrollably. "How?" she asked

Itachi smiled at Yuki and looked at Sasuke. "Otouto get over here." Itachi used his free hand to motion Sasuke over. Sasuke finally recovering from shock ran over to his siblings and self-consciously hugged Itachi and Yuki. Which shocked everyone including himself. What shocked him even more was that he started crying.

Uchiha Sasuke was crying tears of joy.

* * *

Itachi smiled and patted Sasuke's head. "Everything is going to be okay now you two.." He gently pushed the two away from him, which he struggled with for a minute. "I'll explain later. Yuki turned to Sasuke her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"I'm sorry Sasu-chan." She hugged Sasuke her face in the crook of he neck. Sasuke affectionately hugged her back.

A clapping noise stopped the moment. The three Uchihas turned to the sound. "Well if only Shisui were here to join your little reunion." Danzo said "You never stop surprising people do you Itachi."

The blood in Yuki's blood began to boil. She clenched her fist. "You have to right to talk about Shisui-nii." She shouted her voice laced with anger. She turned to Itachi. "He has Shisui's Sharingan not only that but multiple Sharingans implanted into her arm." She told Itachi

Itachi nodded. "I know Imouto. I was here for a while. I saw a lot that happened. Surprisingly you didn't my chakra though."

Yuki turned to Sasuke. "For once I'm going to do what you do."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Get revenge for Shisui." Yuki replied with venom in her voice "Wanna join me nii-san/" she asked

Sasuke smiled. "Of course. Itachi?" The two young Uchihas turned to the oldest. The corners of Itachi's lips twitched upward and he nodded.

"For once I'll go offensive mode." In unison the three activated their Sharingan, and smirked. Blurs of white black and black move towards Danzo. Two blurs of silver coming at his heart. Danzo dodged. One of the blurs of black kicked Danzo from below successfully. Danzo started to fall to the ground. But Sasuke laid down on the ground and kicked Danzo upward. Danzo flew up into the air, Yuki jumped up after him kicking him up even higher in the sky. Itachi jumped up from a tree and pushed Yuki up even higher.

Yuki got above Danzo and punched his face, and he fell down to the ground at great speed.

Sasuke started to do hand seals. "Chidori!" he shouted. But somehow Sasuke missed. "Nani?"

Danzo appeared behind Sasuke and kicked him in a tree. But Yuki caught him in time before Sasuke could get his back hit into a tree. Itachi ran over the two and gave Sasuke and Yuki a signal to do something.. Sasuke swung his Chidori katana at Danzo, rather carelessly. Yuki made hand seals for Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu. Itachi signaled for Sasuke to jump up when the dragon appeared and flew towards Danzo. Danzo dodged the dragon made of flame and ran right behind the dragon and successfully gave Danzo a punch in the gut. Danzo didn't' notice the dragon had flown into the sky. Itachi smirked. Before Danzo could do anything, Sasuke made a Kirin and aimed it at Danzo. Yuki came behind Danzo and pinned him to where he was standing, and moved right when Kirin was about to hit. Just before Danzo collapsed Sasuke and Yuki ran to him with their katanas and stabbed him simultaneously in the heart.

* * *

A/n Crappy battle fight thingy. But anyhow! Please keep voting the sequel Is coming out soon and this part of the story is almost over. I think I can end it his. But I must! So the next chapter will hopefully be the last or second to last…VOTE RATE REVIEW PLEASE~


	57. Party

A/n It's not over, yet. I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Everyone around them looked shocked. The three Uchihas weren't even bleeding, in fact Danzo barely had anytime to do anything. Yuki smiled at her brothers. "That was fun."

Itachi and Sasuke smirked. "Yeah." they muttered in unison.

"Demo Itachi-nii didn't really do anything. It was me and Sasu-chan that did most of the work." Yuki pouted

Itachi smiled and ruffled her hair. He was about to say something but Kakashi interrupted him.

"If you three don't mind can we go back to Konoha and have this coversation later? I mean Sasuke might still be a criminal." Kakashi stated calmly.

The three nodded and the group headed to Konoha.

* * *

A few days later (Konoha has been rebuilt)

Yuki waited anxiously at a Sakura tree for her brothers. Sai came along and notice Yuki and decided to talk to her . To finish what he was about to say.

"hey Yuki." he shouted waving at her.

Yuki looked up at Sai and blinked. "Oh, it's you Sai." Sai took a seat next to her. "Thank you." She whispered

Sai looked a bit shocked and blinked. "For what?"

She smiled at him. "For protecting me. Danzo was the leader of root, you are a member of root. So you went against him, didn't you Sai? Plus if it weren't for you, " Yuki paused. " I wouldn't have realized that I was needed in someone's life. I wouldn't have known Itachi was alive. Sasuke might not have gone back to Konoha, willingly. " adding the last part with a slightly amused voice. "But I couldn't help but notice you were going to say something. What was it?"

"Oh..uh.." Sai stuttered. "Well I thought honestly that I was going to die, so I figured I would die." Sai coughed. "But what I was about to say was that I l-"

"Imouto!" Sasuke shouted from far away, standing with Itachi. Yuki's eyes beamed and she ran to her brothers.

"Nii-san!" She raised an eyebrow. "you two aren't going to be punished?" she asked

"Nope, Tsunade-sama pointed out that we hadn't reveled any of the villages secrets and then she made us leave and we couldn't hear anything for awhile. Until Tsunade opened the door and said we weren't punished." Itachi replied

Yuki smiled "That good! But Itachi, aren't you suppose to be dead? Not that I want you to be, it's just you kinda appeared outta no where."

Sai stood in the background and smile while walking away from the scene.

"Well, I my self don't really know either.." Itachi replied "Although," he paused "I saw Shisui, oka-san, oto-san, and the dead Akatsuki members. They talk to me and I somehow ended up alive again. I was back in my body, my disease is gone, and my eye sight is like it use to be. Shisui told me my eye sight will stay this way too. It's hard to believe but it did happen."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow while Yuki smiled. Yuki looked at Sasuke and smiled. "You don't believe that do you nii-san?" she asked

He smirked. "not really, only if I myself could have that experience." He put a concerned look on his face. "what was going on back there, your eyes…they were stinging weren't they?"

Yuki bit her lip. "Yes..is that bad?" she looked at Sasuke then to Itachi

Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other. "It could be a possibility that you got your Mangekyou Sharingan." Itachi replied

Yuki's onyx eyes widened. "But I thought to gain Mangekyou Sharingan, you had to kill the closet person to you, or your best friends. I would have needed to kill Hinata to get my mange you Sharingan. "

Sasuke paused. "Killing the closest person to you alone won't get you mange you Sharingan. You have to feel it. Like how I did. I thought i would have had to kill Naruto, but I got my Mangekyou Sharingan after learning the truth about Itachi after I killed him."

Yuki blinked. "But isn't it that if I use my Mangekyou Sharingan recklessly than I would lose my eye sight?" she asked. "aren't you losing your eyesight Sasuke?"

Sasuke stiffened and sighed. "I guess I am…"

Itachi put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "We'll find a different way to keep your eyesight, and make it back to the way it use to be."

They turned to Yuki. " Can you go get a new appearance now?" they asked in unison

Yuki looked a her clothes. It was still the gothic like outfit she wore after Itachi died. "oh yeah I guess I should." She started to speed walk away

"By the way Imouto." Itachi cleared his throat. "Who gave you that choker?" he asked, making Yuki's heart skip a beat.

"uh..Gotta go Nii-san!" she shouted as she ran towards the Uchiha compound.

Sasuke and Itachi sighed. "Now I'll never know who gave it to her. The house was filled with gifts on White day, and I looked through them all. Plus Gaara only gave her a panda plushy and no one had a jewelry box bedies Neji."

Itachi shrugged. "We'll get it out of her one day. But I can't seem to forgive myself." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I forgive you Itachi, I understand now why you had to kill the clan. If I had listened to Yuki, she wouldn't have locked herself in her room for 6 days. I guess we both can't forgive ourselves for all the pain we caused Yuki."

The two brothers watched Yuki raven hair bounce through the field. They started to walk towards the Uchiha compound.

* * *

Yuki was about to take off her navy blue shirt until she started to cough. Coughing uncontrollably. Her shaking hands opened a cabinet and she grabbed some medications shoving it down her throat before she heard Itachi and Sasuke come in the house. She grabbed a wash cloth and held it to her mouth until she stopped coughing quietly. She sighed and looked down at the blood stained wash cloth. She wash the cloth until the blood was gone, the water making a pinkish color. She rung the cloth out, and changed into her old signature outfit.

"Imouto! You have guest!" Sasuke shouted

"Coming!" she replied back running downstairs.

Only to be greeted by the Konoha 13 and the sand siblings.

"Surprise?" Itachi chuckled nervously

Yuki smiled. "I guess, but not really nii-san."

"We thought that we should have a party. One, at your place because it's probably the biggest and Itachi gave us permission. Two we should celebrate because Sasuke is back, three Itachi's alive, four you're back to normal!" Naruto exclaimed grinning

Yuki smiled at him. "By the way if I said anything when you were trying to comfort me that offended you." She bowed down to him. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Yuki-chan I understand what you were going through."

"Shikamaru-kun, I think I offened you the most. I'm sorry." Yuki bowed down towards the group. "I didn't want you guys to worry about me, but I did without knowing it."

Hinata walk next the girl and hugged her. "Everything is okay now though."

"Yeah, c'mon let's party!" Naruto exclaimed

Itachi sighed. "Why do I have a feeling I'm gonna regret this?" he ran his fingers through his raven hair.

They all ran into the living room and Naruto took out a bottle. "let's play truth or dare!"

Everyone sighed but agreed to the idea.

Naruto spun the bottle and it landed on Itachi. "Uhhh truth or dare?" he asked nervously

"Dare." Itachi replied quickly

"Um.. I dare you to ..um…I dare you to cook me some rameen1" Naruto yelled

Everyone sweat dropped. "Really Naruto-kun? That's all your gonna make Itachi do? Is to cook you some ramen?" Sakura said

'Well, I don't really talk to him and I don't have anything against him." Naruto replied

Itachi spun the bottle before he was gonna cook Naruto ramen. Landing on Sasuke. "Truth or Dare Otouto?

"Dare" Sasuke replied just as quickly Itachi had

"Geez what's with all the Uchiha and picking dare?" Naruto mumbled in the background.

"I dare you to kiss Naruto." Itachi smrik while Yuki grinned.

"Don't do it yet nii-san! I need to get a camera~ " Yuki ran into her parents room and grabbed a camera. She couldn't help but paused, just to look at the room that has been unused for years. She sighed but she left the room, running back into the room "Okay Go!" Yuki shouted her finger on the button. Sasuke and Naruto hesitated but then Itachi shoved their faces together. Yuki took a picture and laughed. Itachi ran into the kitchen as Naruto and Sasuke went into the bathroom to rinse their mouths.. Everyone laugh uncontrollably at the two, even Sai, Neji, Gaara and Shino. "Well nii-san got his second kiss!"

"how'd you know about the first one?" Neji asked between laughs.

"Remember how I would 'visit' you guys as a bird. I happened to be on a tree outside the class when it happened." Yuki giggled at the memory. Sasuke and Naruto returned after 2 minutes.

"Stupid brother." Sasuke mumbled under his breathe as he spun the bottle. Landing on Neji. "Truth or dare hyuga? " he asked impatiently

"Dare." Neji replied coolly.

Sasuke smirked. "I dare you to let the girls braid your hair and you have to leave it like that for the rest of the day."

Neji cringed, and all the girl besides Temari, Yuki and Hinata walked up to Neji and began braiding his hair. On the outside Neji was calm about it but on the inside he was screaming.

Neji decided to spin the bottle while the girls were braiding his hair, it landed on Hinata. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Hinata answered quietly

"Finally something besides dare." Naruto mutter in the background

"If you could only save one person, who would you save? Naruto or Yuki?" Neji asked

"um..um.." Hinata blushed her reddest. And fainted

"Nice going Neji, you made Hinata faint..somehow.." Yuki muttered while moving Hinata on to a couch.

"I'll spin in her place." Yuki replied sitting in Hinata's spot next to Naruto and Neji. It landed on Shikamaru. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, dares are too troublesome." Shikamaru replied leaning on a nearby chair.

"hm, has anyone ever beat you in shogi or go?" Yuki asked

"Maybe. I can't remember." Shikamaru lied.

"Fine I won't push you at it." Yuki pouted crossing her arms

Shikamaru spun the bottle and it landed on Sakura, who shrugged the word "Dare" before Shikaru even asked her.

"I dare you to tell Sasuke what you told Naruto. Just tell im what you said to Naruto." Shikamaru smirked a bit but he hid it.

Sakura blushed. "I told Naruto that I..um.." Sakura gulped. "I told Naruto that I loved him and that I didn't care about you anymore. That even after I confessed to you, you still left. You didn't care that I loved you and that I loved Naruto." Sakura bit her lip. Watching the Uchiha's expression. Nothing.

"That's good,, now I live without annoying fan girls." Sasuke muttered coldly., and Yuki looked at him.

"Hn, hn , hn ,hn." Yuki said smiling knowing that no one understood it and Itachi could probably hear it from the kitchen. Translation; you really should just tell her. Now because you said that, she thinks you hate her.

"hn." was all Sasuke said. Translation; …..

Sakura spun the bottle the tip landing on Yuki. "Truth." Yuki replied just as Sakura had

" did you blame Sasuke for killing Itachi?" she asked

Sasuke looked at his sister, Itachi in the other stopped what he was doing. "No, I didn't blame Sasuke for killing Itachi." Everyone looked at her with a shocked look. "Both are my brothers, I didn't blame Itachi for killing the whole clan, so I wasn't mad at Sasuke for killing Itachi. Each of those two had their reasons. Like Shisui-nii always said," She paused an image of Shisui flashed in her head. "There's a reason fro everything." She smiled

Itachi in the kitchen heard this and smiled to himself. Sasuke smiled inwardly. All the Uchihas for once were smiling.

* * *

The game continued with more embarrassing truths revealed, dares and such. After everyone left not including Gaara. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"What's Sabaku still doing here?" he asked

Sasuke sighed. "Well whenever he stays in Konoha, he has to stay here. Tsunade told us to let hi stay here. It's been like this for awhile, you'll get use to it."

Itachi and Sasuke sighed as Gaara walked into a guest room. Saying nothing at all.

* * *

Later that night.

Yuki sat in her bed looking out the window, at the moon. She quietly checked to see if Itachi and Sasuke were sleeping. After confirming they were, she crept into Gaara's room. Only to find him sitting on his bed, shirtless staring out the window just as she had. Yuki blushed, having never seeing Gaara shirtless before and was about to leave the room until Gaara stopped her.

"I'll put on a shirt if you want, even though it's feels like 90 degrees." Gaara was about to grab a nearby shirt but this time Yuki stopped him.

"It's okay, really." she whispered turning back to face him. "but what'd you want to tell me?" she asked

_Flashback_

_Yuki walked down the stair, out of the corner of her eye she was looking at Gaara. He mouthed some words but she couldn't seem to figure them, out. But after sitting in the circle while playing Truth or Dare, she figured out that he meant "meet me in my room tonight.."_

_Flashback end_

"Well, I just thought you should know that the elders said something about me staying here for a while."

"you mean more like a few weeks, like always right?"

"no, they said a year or something. I have no idea what they were talking about."

"but what about your Kazekage duties?" Yuki asked

Gaara walked up to her and caressed her face. "I don't know really, I guess the elders are going to take care of it. Somehow. But that means I can stay here with you." he hugged her. She hugged him back and sighed.

"I hate to say but I'm gonna go now, since that's all you had to tell me." she tried to leave Gaara but he hugged her closer to him.

"What if I don't want you to leave?" Gaara asked, even though Yuki wasn't looking at him, she had a feeling he was smirking.

"Then I'll find a way to leave." He let go of Yuki and smiled at her.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" he asked stepping closer to her, so close that he could feel her breathing on his chest. .

Yuki took a step back smiling. Suddenly she pointed in a random direction. "hey look a distraction!' she shouted quietly

Gaara turned around as Yuki ran back into her room closing the door.

Gaara smiled to himself. "Who would have known the third Uchiha is the one girl I fell for." he thought aloud. Before falling asleep.

* * *

A/n It's finally over. I didn't really know how to end it but the sequel is coming out tomorrow! Last chance to vote. Also the sequel might be more in Yuki's POV since this whole series revolves around her. But thank you to those who reviewed voted, and have read this fic. Sometime soon I'll revise grammar mistakes and such. But for now i'll leave it like that. So yeah, rate review and read the sequel that is gonna be out tomorrow!


	58. AnnouncementMy small request

A/n Hey there everyone! So still reading Uchiha Saga The Third Uchiha? Well there's the squeal now, just so you know. Uchiha Saga; Loved or Loveless. However I always feel like there are some people that aren't reading USTTU first which upsets me a bit. So if you want to make me feel better, than all I'm asking for is to review at least once for a chapter. It doesn't matter what chapter, but if you already did review at least once than you don't have to review again. Just one review from everyone asking for a bit too much? I not using this to get a bunch a reviews, even though it seems like it. I just want to know who already read USTTU, then I wont worry so much about the people that are just go to USLOL. So please review just once, I know I probably wont remember everyone who read USTTU and you might not even go on to USLOL But I always feel that some readers haven't read USTTU yet and to really get USLOL, you have to read USTTU. So anyway, time for me to keep on writing for USLOL ja ne!


End file.
